Politics for Beginners
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart Fudge, Pissed of Harry. A storm of change is brewing. Who and What will survive?
1. Background is Fundamental

Disclaimer: I am not a female by the name of JK Rowling. Harry Potter is not mine, I am not making any money from this.

Summary: This is the beginning of a story that will involve Harry either destroying the magical world, having the muggles do it, or something….I haven't decided yet.

Harry Potter had been stopped in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, by non other than Cornelius Fudge himself. Harry wanted no part of a conversation with the bulbous little man, seeing as he had just finished with his farce of a trial before the full Wizengamot on ridiculous charges.

"Mr. Potter stop right there! By order of the Minister of Magic, Arthur stop walking away and follow me to my office. We have much to discuss, plus Harry and I must have a little chat." Cornelius said while barely managing to keep his temper in check.

Neither Harry nor Arthur were going to comply, but the old magic of the ministry building itself was compelling them to. Plus the Aurors that were positioned in the area were surely willing to "escort" the delinquent and eccentric man to the minister's office with only "minimal" discomfort.

-------------------------------------------f-----------------------ff--------------

Inside Fudge's Office:

Seated behind a grand mahogany and gold leafed desk, the minister carefully observed his "guests".

"Arthur, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step outside. I need to have a private conversation with Mr. Potter and then we can talk about your future in the ministry. You won't have long to wait, that I can assure you. Run along now and have the secretary fetch you a cup of tea."

"Yes minister." Arthur intoned in a dull manner. He understood that his career would most likely be over because of his support of Harry and belief in the Dark Lord's resurrection. As he was getting up to leave he subtly cast a recording charm on Harry's visitor's badge as he leaned in to offer a few last words of assurance he would be outside and waiting his exit. "Don't be afraid of him Harry. He can't hurt you."

Arthur slowly exited and the office descended into silence. For several moments Cornelius had his chin resting on his hands as he gazed at Harry over his desk. Harry, however, was looking anywhere but at the minister.

"Do you know why you were charged with those crimes Harry?" The minister asked.

"No. All I know is that Voldemort is back, and coming after me, you, and any other person in the UK that has an ounce of good in them. Minister; I did not lie, Harry stated firmly. What will it take for you to believe me short of Voldemort himself showing up to kill me?"

"Harry, I think it's time I came clean with you. It was proven to me that Voldemort was back about a week after the tournament. Not only did Albus provide me with conclusive evidence, but the Unspeakables were able to go to the site in Little Haggleton and through extensive testing determine that the Genesis ritual had indeed been performed."

"Wha…Harry started"

"Harry, let me finish. As I was saying, when it was proven conclusively to me that Voldemort was back, I contacted the headmaster, as Chief Mugwump, and we formed a plan to "weed out" the sympathizers to the Dark Lord before they had a chance to grow in strength and damage the government."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Harry cried jumping to his feet. Why have I been subjugated to all of this utter rubbish by the Prophet, and by you?!? Shouldn't I have been consulted about this at any time? Don't I have any rights as a citizen of the crown to be informed of what my government is doing in regards to myself?"

"My dear boy, you are so naive. What is the number one cause of "discomfort" among wizards in Britannia today? Before you answer that it was a rhetorical question. Men such as Dumbledore and myself realize that in order for any government business to be conducted we must make appeals to the rich. Who are the rich you may ask? Purebloods of course, but more specifically the Aristocratic Purebloods. The Black's, Bone's, Potter's, Malcom's, Malfoy's, Nott's, Parinson's, Longbottom's, and Vanquest vaults alone account for nearly 95 percent of the magical UK's revenue. The Black, Vanquest, and Malfoy vaults alone generate 300 billion galleon's worth of taxable interest, with just at 45 percent of that coming from dormant Vanquest line. These are the most important people Harry; not only because of their influence in the economy, but because they have the Hereditary ability to change the wizarding world of Britain. The reason that muggleborn wizards have such a hard time gaining rights is the same reason that sentient creatures have had such a hard time. There is no way that the lesser nobility, if you will, like the Potter family and others can match the influence of those three. Only once before has the "Coven," as the families are called, been overruled in politics. That was the Wizengamot Act of 1073 to found Hogwarts which included a measure to bind the Magical government to the Crown. Later acts have weakened that bond, but it is still there. By passing this treaty, the Coven felt that wizards would be held back by the influences of muggles. It was only by their culmination of such economic resources that the average wizard was educated of these facts."

"How so minister? It sounds to me like this was just another way that purebloods were able to maintain power for themselves and keep the common people oppressed."

"Oh but it wasn't my boy, it wasn't. You see after the three families gained their dominance of the market, they forced changes in the makeup of the Wizengamot. No longer was the Wizengamot able to write new policy or law freely, no…all new laws go for final ratification to the Coven after the Wizengamot has approved it. It was only in the Late 1500's when the Vanquest line began to decline that the Black and Malfoy families chose to implement the beginnings of the "Ultra-Conservative" policies that are in effect today. For instance, in 1493 the Coven, at the insistence of Gideon Vanquest, approved a small fund to help defer costs of magical educations at Hogwarts. Eventually this trust came to be the sole means of funding the school, outside of a small ministry stipend to insure a certain level of curriculum is taught. From this trust the Coven was actually able to pay of the loan used to start the school, thanks to the Vanquest and Black Family. At this time the Malfoy line was much more interested in the day-to-day operations of the ministry. It was decided by the Head's of the Coven's families that the Malfoy's would be in charge of the Ministry, the Black's the Wizengamot, and the Vanquest's controlled Hogwarts and all other areas of learning. Slowly, through the years, the young were educated the way that the Coven wanted and given key governing positions on both the Wizengamot, and in the Ministry. This is how why the current generation is having such a problem and why the muggleborn are frustrated. The muggle world has progressed whereas we have not."

"What the Hell does this have to do with me? Look I don't mind history, but what in the name of Merlin's Blue Balls have I got to do with this picture, and Why was I tried if you knew I was innocent?!?" Harry was seething on the inside. He wanted to know where this was going and how in the hell it he had gotten here in the first place.

"If you will give me a moment I was getting there Mr. Potter. Now, as I was saying, by the year 1877 the liberal descended of the Royalists had been indoctrinated with the beliefs that the Vanquest line had taught to the children at Hogwarts for many years now. The Coven felt there was little to fear in the form of a revolution and the governing of the wizarding world was slowly withdrawn from the eyes of the muggle government, almost for good. Even today, I have minimal interaction with the muggle Prime Minister, and I have yet to meet the Queen. I doubt she or any other HRH is aware of the magical world. There are only two existing copies of Act of 1073, and neither of them are in the hands of a muggle. The magic in the act has been slowly dissipating, and in another 300-400 years the magic may be completely gone."

"What the FUCK does all of this mean?!!!!!"

"Control boy! Right now if Her Majesty were to be made aware of this act, there would no longer be a Ministry of Magic, or a Magical Britannia. We would all be subjects to the crown and have to submit ourselves to muggle authority. The whole reason that the International Statute of Secrecy was established wasn't to prevent muggles from discovering wizardry, it was to prevent the inevitable war between wizards and muggles! The Coven Families realized that if muggles were to retain knowledge of the magical world, then a struggle would erupt between the two groups to see who was the dominant species. Think about it boy! We are identical in every way but ability. Muggles would want to kill us because of the threat that we posed to their way of life, and we would kill muggles simply to try and even out the numbers. There is a reason battle magic and major dark arts are not taught, even at Durmstrang! Wizards are just as, if not more, effective at killing as muggles. The Coven had foreseen these events and that is why those three families are in control of the economy. The bias that they fostered was to protect BOTH wizards AND muggles from a war that would not help either of us. You were brought into this because your Headmaster planned for you to have this experience and gain the knowledge of how the world really works. He wants you o take over his place when he is gone, leading a placebo group dedicated to "changing the Wizarding world." All of his pro-muggle crap is nothing more than a steaming pile of hippogryph shite in all the effect that it has. By the time that Dumbledore's supporters in the "pureblood camp" have watered down his legislation to pulp, Dumbledore takes the finished "progressive" legislation and parades it as a recipe for "pure progress for muggle relations." What you are here for is to be Dumbledore's primary parade float. Any time that he is beginning to lose favor in the eyes of the "progressives" he gets you involved in some stunt of another of his many friends and colleagues."

By now Harry had a look of shock and revulsion on his face. Cornelius got up from his desk and went to pour himself a glass of brandy. After he had sat down he continued with his story, only slightly aware of Harry's inner turmoil.

"With the Death of Walburga Black and Sirius imprisoned, and the death of Agamemnon Vanquest, the Control of the Coven Trust was left in the hands of William Malfoy, Lucius' aging father. By the summer of 1982 Lucius Malfoy was in control of the trust and we suspect that he had been using the funds to support the rise of Voldemort with the help of his father, and Walburga. Why you are involved, and how your trial matters? Dumbledore. Dumbledore, from what I gather, was able to be "very impressed" on the mind of a young Sirius Black. I still don't know how he managed to get the boy to split with his family. Voldemort is a threat to the true conservative faction you see. In order to gain back control of the trust we had to have a way of getting black out of jail and in control of the trust, but not before we were sure that he would be loyal. You are the key Harry. We had to be able to convince Black to take on his role in the coven. The only way we could get him to do that was to convince him that you needed the protection that it offers. We needed you to be in a state that was easy to control, you had to be malleable enough so that through you we could use Black. I wish we could find the Vanquest heir, but there is no possible way we could. Don't you see Harry? All of you aren't even the major player in this game. Your trial was only meant to introduce, formally, in the Wizengamot the idea that Voldemort had returned. Because your defense made reference to his rebirth, later on pensive memories and other statements can be gathered to prove his return and have Malfoy arrested. Young Draco is much more impressionable than his father, and with his and the Black vote on the side of the side of Dumbledore, the reign of the true conservatives cannot be interrupted, and society will prosper. We only need you to handle Voldemort."

As he had been talking Cornelius was walking around the room finally coming to rest behind Harry's chair. All this time Harry had gone beyond any realm of pissed off that any human had experienced in quite some time. Some would even say he was in a state of pissed off shock. Which might be why he never noticed Cornelius pull out his wand and place it at the base of his temple.

"Obliviate, Cornelius whispered." Then silently stupefy. Harry's world faded to black. Arthur would be taken care of momentarily.


	2. Circles within Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own the universe of Harry Potter. I make no profits from the post of this AU Parody, shoddy as it is.

_Thoughts_

Normal Speech

---------ffff-f-f-f-f-f—f-f---f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f------------------------------------------

The end of Harry's fifth year had arrived and brought with it a few bouts of depression. It was almost as though the weather was reflecting Harry's mood. Around midnight a storm had started and awakened Harry from a rather vivid nightmare. This one was rather frightening where Sirius's ghost was standing over Harry at the end of his bed. Simply staring and never moving. As the specter loomed over him ever silent, his dead milky eyes never leaving Harry's own, it would then shrink back, watching Harry, and mutely leave the room. This was the third nightmare that Harry had in the last week. Since the horrible incident at the DoM, Harry had little sleep and relied heavily on the help of Luna to talk about what had happened. Ron and Hermione had only been released from hospital yesterday afternoon, which was probably why Ron hadn't been awoken by the storm. Medications are good for things like that. As he descended the stairs, Harry had time to think over what his latest dream could have possibly meant. "_I know that Sirius didn't blame me for his death_, Harry thought,_ but the way that his ghost just stood there…Maybe it was Sirius's way of saying that he is watching over me; no. I felt malevolence from the specter. Maybe it was my scar taking some of the negative energies from Voldemort and making me hallucinate. I need to see if Madame Pomphry has any idea of what magic may be left over in my scar, or where I could go to have it examined. I am getting fairly tired of waking up to these odd dreams. I wonder if there is a muggle cure for what I am going through? A list would help me straighten my thoughts a little, I love Hermione's suggestions."_

After Harry had finished collecting his thoughts he summoned quill and ink to make his list. If there was one thing that Hermione had proved over the course of the last five years, it was that with the proper list and steps written in an orderly and efficient manner, Hermione could conquer the better portion of your evening.

"_Now how do I need to break this down? Do I need to take care of the Scar first, or the dreams? What will my priorities be? Let's see:_

_Secure funds for the help that I will need._

_Secure transportation for the summer._

_Research best type of muggle and magical help for dealing with my dreams, and scar._

_If possible, seek help outside of the country._

_Contact Commander Hrothman regarding my accounts._

_Speak with Amelia Bones in regards to Sirius._

_Kill Kreacher._

_Secure the services of Dobby._

_That should do quite well for starters. Now I bet I can go on and see about Dobby. I bet he would come right now if I called."_ With the list started, for he was sure he was no where close to being finished, Harry left the common room and went for the only place where he knew he could find peace and quiet in the busy castle: Myrtles bathroom. As he made his trek, Harry observed the pervading darkness that seemed to be coming from the very walls of the castle, almost as if the castle could sense his mood and thoughts. Needless to should it be said, Harry was a little bit freaked out by the thought that the castle could read his emotions, even reflect them back. As Harry quickly made his way into the abandoned bathroom, he called out for Myrtle, but there was no response. Feeling like he was safe at last he made his way to the sink that he had visited regularly over the last few years whenever he wanted to disappear.

"**Open in the name of Potter**" Harry said in Parseltounge. It had taken quite a bit of time on his part, and extreme effort to keep his friends in the dark, but Harry had discovered his talent for spell crafting and enchanting. The "spell" that Harry had spoken was to trigger a platform that would rise from the depths of the passage and come to retrieve Harry from the platform in the bathroom. It was during one of his many excursions to the library that he had come across several older, less used books that dealt with the art of magical construction and enchantment. Truth be told, little transfiguration was required, but conjuring turned out to be quite a bitch to master. The platform he was riding on was proof of that. At first, Harry had thought that he would never be able to master the magic that was described in the books, but as it turned out the key was concentration and visualization. It was after Harry had nearly finished the book, in his third year that he came upon a reference to Occlumency. It had taken much sleuthing, and sniffing out for Harry to acquire the knowledge that he needed for the defense of his mind. It had taken him a special trip to Gringotts to authorize the transfer of funds and buy a pensieve. In his book it was said that the art could not be learned effectively without a pensive. He had nearly shit himself when Snape had said he would be "teaching" him the very subject he was progressing in. As the platform came to as stop Harry turned around and commanded the platform to seal the entrance with the spell that he had created just for that purpose.

"**Purple midgets on crack!**" The spell was actually non-verbal, but Harry pointed his wand at the round thick stone circle and set that as the password. He was guaranteed privacy with such an odd password. As the stone melted into the surrounding masonry, Harry turned around to look at the area that he had painstakingly renovated over the course of his third year. No longer did it look like some grand entranceway stuck into a cave, disorganized and tacky, but now it was well lit with enchanted candelabras and large hanging chandeliers. What looked like checkerboard marble graced the entire breadth of this circular chamber. Massive fireplaces and lavish decorations now graced the chamber. Among the theme of twentieth century elegance was the Potter Family crest, in the molding, and in the center of each green marble mantle for the fireplaces. It was not an overt display of family pride, in fact it was so subtle that a visitor may never even notice the displays. Gone was the feeling of impeding doom that had once surrounded the chamber, now there was a home like feel to this place. Harry was rather proud of his accomplishments. Harry had replaced the door that led to the inner chamber with something he thought much more original: in place of the door was a giant mirror. Scrawled along the bottom portion of the mirror was the phrase in English: "Home is not where one lives, nor where one wishes to go; rather it is the secret hiding place of your deepest desires and best kept secrets." As Harry approached the mirror he ignored the pull on his consciousness to sit in one of the many chairs that he had placed in this area, or to stand in front of one of his three massive fireplaces; instead he came flush to the mirror and stated in the Queen's English: "There's no place like home."

This obviously was some type of password as the mirror's surface began to ripple and hum with magical energy. Slowly, ever so slowly, the now liquid surface of the mirror parted and allowed just enough space for Harry to travel through comfortably. After Harry stepped through, much like the barrier at King's Cross, the mirror solidified and should it ever be attacked, would shatter revealing nothing but bare masonry and a plaque that read "Better luck next time." Truth be told, Harry was becoming very paranoid in his old age. After the discovery of the chamber he had decided that he needed to know more, and he needed to be able to protect himself. Something that had happened over the summer only proved to increase his worries. "**Light the night so that the clouds of confusion may be lifted.**" This "spell" Harry had developed in order to trigger the illusions in his new chamber to drop. Much like the outside chamber all traces of its Slytherin heritage had been removed. After Harry had removed all of the junk, he had found many books, journals, and a wealth of knowledge in a room disguised as a janitor's closet behind the statue. When the area had been cleared, Harry divided the space into two main levels, the lower being in the stile of a 19th century British Manor house, with the various rooms that went with it, and the upper he had converted into a modern library/study and office area. After he made his way up the elegant French inspired staircase to his study, Harry went straight to his pensieve. It had taken a while and many different "sources" for Harry to finally have this tool in his possession, but it had proved to be invaluable. Taking a seat on his recliner and conjuring a lovely emerald flame, which produced a soothing scent of peach and vanilla, Harry summoned his pensieve and began sorting through his thoughts.

One of the greatest difficulties that Harry had in developing this place into his private retreat was that he had yet to create a stable, untraceable connection to the floo network. It had taken the better portion of two months to set up a permanent portkey area that would only work for the portkeys that he created. It would come very much as a shock to his schoolmates that he was able to achieve all of this, especially at his age and being self taught. Harry had long since come to learn of the value of hiding his true abilities, his Occlumency helped him to hide his talents and seem ignorant even thick. As he allowed the wonderful scent to wash over him, and he had finished depositing his memories, Harry began to ponder about the events of this year. One reason he was so keen to "fly under the radar" was that he had discovered someone had obliviated him and altered his memories recently. A key feature of the pensieve is that, if you use it daily, alterations to memories become very apparent, and it becomes possible to start storing copies of memories for safekeeping. Another clue that Harry had been obliviated was that when Harry had gotten back to school, and cast his normal detection charms on his luggage, he found traces of a charm on the badge he kept from his visit to the ministry. The discovery of trace spell activity had led him to re-examine his memories for that day. As expected something odd had shown up, but there was no way for him to reconstruct the memories. Whomever had done the obliviation had been very specific and thorough in their work. If Harry hadn't found the badge, and the trace of a recording charm, he would have been kept ignorant of his obliviation.

_I have gone over the events of my trial several times, even the events of the DoM. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. How does the prophesy play into all of this? I may have to move several more of my plans up ahead of schedule. Dumbledore revealing this "prophecy" to me will force my hand early. I hate when things break from my schedule. Damn! It looks like I will be leaving the care of my relatives sooner rather than later. There are four days left before we have to leave the castle, including today. I hate to do this, but it looks like I will have to create a regular floo connection but have it heavily warded. I think it would be best though if I made three different connections, that way if one becomes compromised, I can come back by one of the others and disconnect the vulnerable one. Yes, I'll set those up before I go. I need to send that letter to Commander Hrothman. He did say to contact him if I had any questions about my accounts, or needed any assistance. Gringotts has treated me fairly well so far. I had wanted to leave the country legally, but now it looks like I will have make other arrangements. There is no way that Dumbledore will let me out of his reach now that he has revealed the prophesy to me. If I am going to do this I will need some help, unorthodox at best._

"Dobby!...Dobby, can you hear me?" Harry called as he stood and began to pace. With a slight pop, Dobby penetrated Harry's lair, only to collapse. "Dobby, what's wrong?" Harry asked in alarm as he ran to his friend. Blearily, the little elf looked up at Harry's worried face and in a croaking voice replied,

"You's wards is very strong master Harry. Theys be attacking my magic. If Dobby were you's elf I would's being ok, Harry Potter sir." Dobby gasped through pain clenched teeth as the magic of the chamber slowly devoured the magic of the little creature. Harry, full of worry for the little creature summoned a ritualistic dagger from the desk and cut his and Dobby's palm. Panicked and pressed for time, Harry Began to intone:

"Magic of old, awaken and do my bidding. Witness this bond of servant and master! Dobby the free elf, do you agree on the magic of old, on your life, and on the life of your children that you will serve the house of Potter and the Head of said house as his personal valet? Will you keep the family secrets and protect your master with your life?" On shaky feet Dobby stood up, clasped Harry's offered hand, and with fading strength accepted the oath and vowed silence and protection for the family. When Dobby had finished Harry completed the oath and waited for magic's response. With a clap of thunder and a blinding light, Dobby was levitated in front of Harry and his body began to morph. Smoke began to billow from the prone body, and a very intense light began to flood the entire room. No shadow was left and Harry had to turn away. Unfamiliar with what was happening Harry decided he better part of valor was self preservation he jumped behind one of his black leather couches and prayed that, not only his friend was okay, but that he would survive this unknown magic. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the noise and the light subsided. Pulling out his wand, in order to heal his friend if necessary, Harry slowly crept from behind the couch only to stop in utter and complete shock. Levitating what he believed to be his friend to the couch, and running a few diagnostic spells, Harry nearly fainted at the results. Magic had taken Dobby and morphed him into something that looked nothing like a house-elf. In fact, Dobby looked like a human! Around six feet long, with a broad chest, defined muscle, pink flushed skin, and long flowing golden hair, the only thing that set this being apart from a human was the point of his ears. In his studies, Harry had come across tales of the High Elves that had vanished, but there was no way that Dobby could have been turned into one, was there? Shocked beyond words, Harry covered the prone figure with a blanket and went across the hall to his library. No, he didn't want a book. He kept all of his hard liquor in the library. Right now, He was feeling another migraine coming on, and wanted to at least have a hand in making it himself. After pouring himself a rather generous portion of Napoleon Brandy, Harry went back into his study, set a ward to alert him when Dobby awoke, and returned to the Library. He had work to be done and this little mystery could wait until his guest awoke.

Walking up to his bookcase on wizarding household spells, he located the charms needed to connect a fireplace to the floo network. Taking the books he needed, plus a few on warding, Harry traveled over to the Desk in this room by the fireplace, and began his research. By now, and according to the clock it was 6:00 Am. Good thing it was a Saturday, no one would bother reporting him missing as too many people were milling about readying themselves to leave. He had the whole day to accomplish his goal. "_The spells for connecting the fireplace aren't that difficult, they just require specific timing and can be draining. If wonder what would happen if I were to place a secrecy charm on my fire grate? I bet that would keep the ministry from registering my address, or at least keep them from being able to track my usage of the system. This could very well work, plus if I ward it like I planned, it very well will work."_

Determined and resolved to accomplish this goal Harry spent the next three hours playing with his spell work on the three fireplaces in front of his entrance mirror. After much cursing, casting, more cursing, and another brandy Harry finally accomplished his goal. To test his theory he had charmed a paper to read the address he was calling from, he planned on contacting Commander Hrothman and seeing what the parchment revealed. "_Well, might as well give it a shot."_ Lighting a fire and casting a specific spell instead of using powder, for security reasons, Harry watched as the flames turned blue, a tentative sign of success. Bending over and running his hand cautiously through the flames, Harry leaned close and stated his call destination. As he waited for the flames to turn purple, a sign that his call had gone through, was accepted, and was secure, Harry thought over the conversation he wanted to have. He would need a way and place to study freely over the summer. Before he could think much further the fire signaled the recipient was ready. Cautiously sticking his head in the fire, Harry called out for the goblin commander Hrothman.

"This is Commander Hrothman, to whom am I speaking?"

"Hello Commander, this is Harry Potter again. I know that it has been awhile since we last spoke, but can I possibly convince you to come through? I have some urgent matters I need to address with you. If you agree to this, I promise you will be interested."

"Mr. Potter, of course I will come. I was recently notified of the death of your adoptive father. I'm very sorry for your loss. Some information concerning your parent's estate has also come to light and since you are in a secure location it would be best if we discussed these matters there."

"Please Commander, come through. I'll step back and keep the connection open if you need to retrieve any documents."

Almost as soon as Harry had moved out of the way, Hrothman had come through carrying a rather large briefcase.

"My word, what an interesting place you have here Mr. Potter. How far below ground are we?" Hrothman asked to a shocked Harry.

"How do you know that we are underground Commander? This looks like a perfectly normal room in a manor home to me."

"Mr. Potter, my people have lived in tunnels and underground cities since before the first wizard emerged from the muggles. Suffice it to say other than Gringotts, this is the only place I feel at ease, and at home. You have done well on the enchantments for this room if I am reading the magical signature correctly. Where are we exactly? The wards are rather strong and distracting. I can't get a clear baring on where we are relative to Gringotts."

"Well as you are here, and bound by the security spells of the room, I can say that you are in a part of Hogwarts that until recently was exclusively Slytherin property. As I am the only resident who has access to the area I converted it to my own uses. It was a right bitch converting her, but you should see the before pictures." As he finished his dialogue Harry walked over to the mirror and whispered the password. Beckoning the goblin forward, Harry allowed him to pass through first. Once Harry was through the gateway sealed and a reflection of the sitting room showed on the wall.

"Welcome Commander to the Chamber of Secrets, or now Potter Hall!" Harry welcomed the goblin into his sitting room just off from the hallway that they entered from. As he entered the room the lamps, chandeliers, and decorative candelabras, and fireplace came to life. Harry took a seat by the fire and welcomed his guest to take the one opposite him. Seeing that his guest would need a place for his briefcase, Harry summoned the coffee table from the couches in the corner and places it between the chairs.

"Rather impressive display of enchantment Mr. Potter. Had I not traveled through the mirror I would not have been able to detect any thing special about it. Now onward to business!" The goblin happily said as he laid his briefcase on the table and opened it. "There are many things that we need to take care of today and I fear that the business is not pleasant. After having our decennial audit, we found a few discrepancies in your account. One major problem was that the will of James and Lily Potter had been lying in probate, not fully executed. Upon further investigation, we found that someone had been keeping you ignorant of your vast wealth, and quarterly statements that we had been sending to you. You parents will outlined a basic plan for your raising should they die, it also made mention of several stored memory vials that contained memories of their lives, private messages to individuals, and a record of the Fidelius Ceremony. Upon reviewing these memories, in order to prove they were genuine, we discovered that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper of your parents. Were you aware of this?"

"Yes"

"Good, then that make it much easier to move along. If you will please sign these few documents, that's a blood quill, don't worry about the loss of blood. There are only a few papers so we don't have to worry about scarring. Sign here, here, there, and on the last page. Good. Now that you are through with that them you are now officially in control of the Potter Trust and a few properties in Wales and England and a coastal property in Ireland. Now for a more "interesting" matter we move on to the Black accounts. Did you know that Sirius was your adoptive blood father? Apparently he and James performed a blood binding ritual that tied their families together. Rather old magic, but common among some pureblood families. Sign these papers then to finish off this business I need to perform a family tracer on you, in order to make sure that all of your inheritances have been rightfully given to you."

"Alright done with those papers? Good." The Commander took out a small vial of a clear liquid and poured it onto a piece of Gringotts Letterhead. "This potion is fairly straight foreword. All you need to do now is write your full name at the top of the parchment with the blood quill and any other families you are the heir of will be shown. Go ahead, sign your life away as the saying goes."

Harry, at this point was ready to have this business taken care of and move on to more pressing matters, like arranging to have a summer away from his suspected jailers. Harry wasn't ready to admit it to himself, but he suspected that the majority of wizards were guilty of treason. He was a loyal subject of the crown and if his trial showed one thing, it was that wizards did not follow Her Majesties laws. He had little to show for his research so far, but he had little to show for where the Ministry of Magic derived its authority to govern.

"Holy Shit!!!" The diminutive goblin exclaimed. "Do you have any strong alcohol Mr. Potter? I fear I need fortification or a bathroom right now."

"Sure, but what is it? Am I the heir to some obscure and powerful family, say the Gargamel's? Do you want to feel your head, I just got in a shipment of Absinthe. Cleared my sinus problem up right away."

"That would be fine Mr. Potter. That's about as close to goblin ail as humans have gotten. You need to sit down when I explain this to you." Harry got the drink and after giving it to Hrothman, sat down. "Thank you Mr. Potter. How much do you know about Gringott's and the UK Wizarding economy?" Seeing Harry's look of confusion Hrothman decided he needed to explain the back story a little. "Suffice it to say that there are three families that formed a "coven" and control 70 percent of the economy. Those Families were the Black's and Malfoy's at 27.5 percent each of that 70 percent. One other family, the Vanquest family controls 45 percent of that seventy The Potter's in comparison hold only .005 percent of the overall remaining economy. The break-down of that, in relations to the overall economy is like this, keep in mind that this is tax generated from a percentage of their whole account. Here it is:

The Vanquest Family produces a net value of 135 billion galleons in taxes. The Black family produces a net value of 82.5 billion galleons in taxes. The Potter family produces a net value of 25, 714.28574 galleons in taxes. The reason I am shocked is that, because of the most prominent family you are heir too, and the Black inheritance, you are currently the richest wizard in the care of Gringotts UK. You alone Harry Potter, once you sign these papers, will control and outright own 77.5 percent of the wealth generated by the coven. You now own 77.5 percent of the wealth generated in the wizarding UK. Never before has such wealth been concentrated in the hands of an individual, or one family. Believe me Mr. Potter when I say that no door will ever close for you again. How would you like to proceed from here?"

"Oh shit was right. I need a drink now. But Vanquest isn't the only family on that list, who are the others?" Harry inquired.

"None that are very important, between the lot, there are a few good houses and lands you may want to keep, and oh my…Mr. Potter another surprise. Do you know anything about the Mowbray family? No. Well, until it appeared that the line was dead the male heirs of the family held the, hereditary title of, Duke of Norfolk. It would seem that you Mr. Potter need to arrange a meeting with the Queen. After all, it isn't that often that a wizard is next in line for control of her government." Finished a smirking Goblin. And with that, Harry promptly fainted.

"Guess I had better write the letter for him." Hrothman composed a letter and addressed it so that his secretary would know to deliver it immediately. Placing it in a special pouch in his briefcase he wondered what the young man before him would do with his newfound wealth. There was something goblins revered above wealth, and that was an obscenely large amount of gold. Now as Gringotts largest depositor, Harry would be able to do something that no wizard prior had…organize the goblins to his will.

---------------f-f-f-f-f-f-f---f-ffffffffffffffffffffffffff-----------------------------------------------------------------------ff-f---

3:00 PM, Same Day

In the Queen's private study a letter arrived in front of her as she sat at her desk. Normally she would think nothing of this as she was accustomed to people placing several items in front of her, but as she looked around she saw no one had entered or left.

"_How odd. What the devil?!?_" The queen thought as the letter opened itself and waited for her attention. "_We will surely get to the bottom of this and see that the party responsible learns why I value information. What the devil is this. I haven't receive a wizard's correspondence in nearly forty years. Is that Gilded Letterhead? Gringotts Bank eh? Oh My! We must contact the Prime Minister at once and take care of this matter! Yes, at once." _With that the queen straightened her desk, and summoned an attendant.

"Summon the Prime Minister, We have an urgent matter that cannot be avoided. Instruct him that he is to return from the United States to the Palace immediately. Time is of the essence. Now go Bradley."

"Yes Your Highness. It will be done."

The letter, left on the top of other important matters stated simply:

To the Muggle Queen:

We at Gringotts felt that it was imperative to announce the discovery of the Duke of Norfolk, a direct descendant of the Mowbray family has been found in the wizarding world. He is a young man of 15 yrs and named Harry James Potter. In addition to the hereditary title of Duke, he is a wizard of considerable wealth. In accordance with the Goblin treaty of 91 AD with your Uther Pendragon, we at Gringotts refer this young man to your care.

Be aware that he is not aware of what this title entails, and that several factions seek to control or kill him. As a loyal citizen of the crown he turned to Gringotts to help. Your majesty, this young man carries that blood of nobility that pre-dates your own. We at Gringotts have sworn to protect him and all who work in his favor. As his well being will be in even greater danger should his titles be made known, we wish to allow you to handle this situation as it would please Your Highness.

Your Majesty, once he is recognized, Gringotts will only recognize him as your representative and government. As members of the magical UK, we beseech the Crown to recognize this young man, and use him to exercise the powers vested to the crown in the Wizengamot Act of 1073.

Your Majesty, this is a matter that could lead to a war between the magical and nonmagical people. We your servants a Gringotts await your answer in this matter. To make it easier to contact us, all you must do is touch the Gringotts seal on the parchment and, command as Queen, that a representative be made available.

We apologies for the frankness of this letter, but this information is new to us, and time sensitive. Have mercy.

Yours in service,

Commander Hrothman (Ret.)

Goblin Command

Gringotts Bank

----------f-f---f-f-f-f—f-f-f-f-------------ff-----fffffffff--------------------------------------

AN

Another Chapter, though not much got taken care of. I plan on picking up with Dobby some time in the next chapter and finishing out this day. To all of my reviewers: Thank you. Please Keep it up. I look to you to see what direction to take in this new story.

Hopefully my writing style is improving, Thanks again to Bluezy.

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written.

Ok, Here is the question, and points will be given to the right people.

What is the significance of Harry Being Heir to Mowbray? Why would the Queen of England stop what she was doing and take notice of this young man?

What do you think will happen after Harry meets the Queen?


	3. Organize a Committee

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from the realm of Harry Potter, seeing as I am not the great and all powerful billionaires JK Rowling. Only the original characters and ideas belong to me.

Hope this tides you all over until the new year. Merry Christmas!

----------------f-f-f-ff-f—f-f-f-ff-ffffff-f-fff-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f—ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-ff------

A month after Harry had arrived home from the platform, he asked his aunt and uncle to join him in the kitchen. As it was a Saturday Dudley and his "friends" were having a get together at Pier's house…most likely one that Dudley's very conservative parents would not approve of. Harry was busily preparing lunch with the help of his aunt when his uncle walked in, sat at the table, and began sorting through his briefcase.

Those damn Japanese will drive us out of house and home! Over this last quarter Grunnings' shares have dropped 30 percent and our main competition has boosted their revenue 35 percent because they outsourced their suppliers from Germany to Japan. Pet, I heard in the coffee room the other day that Mr. Smith, the CEO, will be announcing some plans that will "trimming the fat" of the company. Danielle in marketing heard that the company has made some subtle inquiries into purchasing land in Korea, Taiwan, and Latin America.

This whole month has gone to Hell! I know that the layoffs will start as soon as a deal is worked out with whatever God-forsaken country the company decides to go to. What are we to do Pet? Whether we like it or not, we have two dependants to think of. If I loose my job, we would have to move. Those people wouldn't like that though, as they would have to keep a close eye on Harry. Harry, Pet, I need a nice strong drink, a good rich meal, and an answer to all of these problems. Boy, can you offer a suggestion?

After Vernon finished his little rant he closed his briefcase, sat it by the liquor cabinet where he always did, poured himself a generous Napoleon Brandy and began looking over the production reports for this quarter. As Vernon is the Senior Manager of Staff it was his responsibility to crunch the numbers and see who should be let go first. With the value of the company down by 30 percent Vernon was charged with fining an immediate solution to the problem. He had worked closely with most of his employees for the last decade or longer. Many of them had children, some of those children had come back to work for him. This was the part of the job that Vernon absolutely hated.

"Uncle, I can't say that I have an immediate solution to your problems, but things like this have happened before and you always made the best choices that you could. Why don't you wait on that drink? Aunt Petunia and I have made your favorite casserole, beans, a cake, and a nice ham for tomorrow. After we finish we really need to have that talk."

Once he and his aunt had finished clearing the table, they dished out the food and had a nice quiet lunch, because they were all worried about Vernon and Grunnings and because Harry was debating on what to tell his relatives. The meal passed in pleasant silence and soon the dessert was served. As soon as the dishes were cleared, Harry faced his relatives. Before Harry began his little talk he pulled out a small box and tapped it with his wand. It was a little on the gaudy side, being made of gold and encrusted with many jewels. After he had tapped it gave off a faint red glow. It was an enchanted devise that he had gotten years ago that ensured absolute privacy. Hrothman had vaguely said that it was of Goblin origin. Satisfied that it was working properly Harry sat down and began his talk.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I have had a hard time coming to terms with some information that has recently been given to me. I know you don't like the fact that I'm different but, well; I'm a wizard and proud of it! That isn't why I wanted to talk though. Did either of you receive a copy of my parents will? Better yet, tell me what you know about the way the wizarding world works. What did Professor Dumbledore tell you about me and my family when you took me in?"

Vernon looked at Petunia and signaled for her to go ahead. They had thought that this little meeting might be of this nature and had prepared the best that they could.

"When Lily first started dating James, it seemed like they were going to be a normal happy couple. A few weeks before you were born though, James' family were killed in a plain crash in America. It was a freak accident, had absolutely nothing to do with Verldumbort, or whatever his name is. As best I can recall, James' family had only recently come back from the US in the late 60's so James could go to Hogwarts. In 79, a year after James had graduated, your grandparents had invited my parents to go with them on a trip to a winter retreat they owned in the Colorado Rockies. Before they could land the plane though, here Petunia started sobbing, the altimeter malfunctioned and they came to a mountain range to quickly to avoid them. Mr. and Mrs. Potter tried to save my parents and themselves, but they didn't have enough time."

"It was at their memorial service that I was first introduced to the concept of a magical will. Mother and father were only in their forties, and hadn't written a will yet. Mr. and Mrs. Potter left a rather substantial fortune to James and Lily as well as several properties that they held across the world. I don't know what happened to all of the money, or if your parents had a will but I will never forget the experience."

--------------f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-ff—f-ff-f-f—f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-ff-f-f—f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-

_Flashback to Memorial Service…………1979_

_All of the mourners were gathered into the conference room of Hogan, Harvey, and Periwinkle Attorneys at Law a teenage Petunia Evans among them. The building was located in a wizarding district somewhere close to the ruins of Witley Court in Worcestershire. _

_After all of the appropriate people were seated and had been served refreshments, the memorial service began. _

_A large round crystal of the deepest blue color sitting atop a solid gold and platinum base was set onto the center of the overlarge conference table. The lights were dimmed and the executor asked that there be silence in respect for the deceased. Once the lights reached the appropriate level, the executor leveled his wand at the crystal and in a powerful voice intoned a spell to activate the sphere. After a shocking yellow light discharged from the sorcerer, and impacted the crystal sphere. _

_A ghostly image of the Potters came into focus above the sphere. Both of the ghostly images looked around the room and took in the significance of the situation. It was Mrs. Potter who spoke first. _

_"I take it from the looks on all of your faces that my husband and I are dead?" Then she turned to look in the direction of James and Lily. "How did it happen, and when did it happen?"_

_"You and dad were taking the Evans's on a trip to Colorado about three weeks ago. Your equipment malfunctioned in the plane. It took us a week to find the wreckage and your bodies. You and dad didn't have time to save yourselves of your passengers. Petunia and Lily are both here as well as the few other people that you specified."_

_"I see, said Mrs. Potter. There was no reason that this tragedy to have affected anyone but your father and myself. Mrs. Evans, Petunia, I know that there is no way that you can forgive me or my husband for the loss that you have experienced. Your parents were very bright and knowing individuals. I and my husband take full responsibility for the wrongful death of your parents young lady. Let it be known that the sum of 170,000 pounds are to be paid to an account under the control of Petunia Marie Evans, and every half-decade hereafter and addition 10,000 pounds are to be paid as well. Along with the monetary stipend, Petunia is to have the choice of any Potter property save the manor in Wales."_

_"Lily we know that you feel the same loss as Petunia, so we leave the rest of our estate to be evenly divided between James and Lily Potter. Do with the money and properties what you wish, but please, take care of each other. James we raised you to be a responsible and respectable man. You have a choice before you that will determine your future. Your father and I held dual citizenship as do you to the United States. If this Dark Idiot is still around, you can take your family and go to one of our properties there, or you can live in England and stand by your principles. We leave the choice to you son."_

_Both of the Potters spoke a little more then the images faded back into the sphere. The lawyer had papers for various people to sign, and afterward the meeting was over. Petunia signed her papers and left for home with Lily and James. _

---------f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f—f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f—f-f-f-f-f—f---ff-f-f-f—f-f-f-f-f-f

"I turned twenty 9 months later and married Vernon a year after that. As you can imagine, I became bitter during that time. For two years I was out of contact with Lily, she had abandoned me for the world that was responsible for our parent's death. I told Vernon as little about my sister and the cause of my parents death as possible. Then, on November 1st, 1981 we woke up to find you on our doorstep."

"Harry, you have to understand that every time I see you I see the people who were responsible for taking my parents life's. I felt better after the memorial service having spoken to the Potters, but it was like everyone expected me to take the money ad shut up. James kept Lilly from seeing me, and my sister was satisfied with the money. No criminal charges, no government action was taken to solve my pain. When I tried to have charges for wrongful death levied in this world, wizards came and made the evidence and charges disappear. It was then that I wanted nothing to do with your world, of course all of this happened before you were born."

"Now that you understand that Harry, No we never knew your parents had a will. That Dumbledore fellow told us the Potter fortune and properties had all been lost in the war to Voldemort. The only thing that I can say in regards to the rest of the wizarding world is that they had to have help from your government in order to cover up the deaths of my parents. Dumbledore said that you had a small trust vault that would cover your expenses at Hogwarts."

"Harry, Vernon and I wanted you to grow up away from all of the wizarding influence. The month we received you we had all of your paperwork filed with the government. We were going to raise you to be a loyal subject of the crown somewhere that no wizard would be able to find you. But, wizards in red and that Dumbledore showed up at our new home and forced us back here. The neighbors couldn't even remember that we had moved or that the Stephens were supposed to be in this house."

Petunia finished her tale and wiped away the tears that had started flowing from her. Going to the cabinet, she poured herself a small sherry and sipped it quietly while Harry thought over everything that he had heard.

"You know boy, your aunt and I never meant anything personal against you. It's just that you and your kind are a threat to us normal people. We tried to go through all of the legal channels to satisfy Petunia's misery, but your kind blocked us at every turn, not to mention that once we got you we lost most of our freedom. It wasn't that we didn't want to take you on holiday, but the first time we tried those same people in red robes and Dumbledore came and forced us back home. He told us if we wanted to leave we were to leave you and have Mrs. Figg watch you."

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I need you both to accompany me to Gringotts. We have all been lied to and used. Like I said, I have been given knowledge recently that will help me to bring justice to those who deserve it. Gringotts has the ability to grant me autonomy in both the wizarding and muggle world, all I need is for the two of you to go along with me and help me out by signing some papers. I have arranged for some discrete transportation to take us to London. It's time that we all had justice delivered, and the goblins are in a position to help us obtain that justice. I can't say much more here, but we need to go now."

"I know that life with me and my kind has been difficult in the past, but there is hope that I will be able to make up for some of the things that the wizarding world has done to us."

With that said Harry pulled out one of the portkeys that he used to go to Knockturn Alley. It was a pair of his broken glasses of his from years past which led to an abandoned building he had warded against people noticing. Quickly instructing his relatives on the mechanics of a portkey, Harry had them grab their id's and made sure that they were touching the glasses. Taping the pair with his wand he said the activation word, marauding, and away they went.

-----f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-ffffffffffffff-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f—ff-f-f-f-ff—ff—f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

Stepping out of the abandoned store, Here and There, Harry directed his relatives quickly through the crowds and led them to Gringotts. Leaving the main lobby and directing them to the office of Accounts Manager, Gordon Mansfield, and Harry knocked and the party was invited in.

It was a rather ordinary reception area they were led into with one secretary, a rather ferocious looking female goblin answering a floo that was built into the desk. Finishing her call, she asked for identification from Harry, then directed him and his relatives to proceed into the Manager's office. Entering into the rather large area and seating themselves in plush and comfortable chairs, Harry and his relatives were greeted by Mansfield.

"Hello Mr. Potter! Commander Hrothman has forwarded your information to my office. I take it that these are your relatives? Will they be cooperating with us?"

"Yes, we are Mr. Potter's relatives, uncle Vernon answered. We were led to believe that you would be able to rectify a situation that has clouded our family for years. What do we need to do in order to guarantee that our nephew will be able to help us?"

"Whatever you need doing you could convince your nephew to go into a contractual agreement after you sign these forms Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. He would be magically obligated to follow through with any agreement that the two parties agreed to then, as well as yourselves. After Mansfield had finished speaking he looked to Harry for confirmation that he was willing to go through with such an agreement. Seeing Harry nod, he started the process that would free Harry in both the muggle and magical world. The first one to sign was Petunia."

----------f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f—fffffffffff----------f-f-f-fff-f-f-f-f—ff-ff—ff-f-f---f-f-f-f-f-f---f-f—f-f-ff---f

Three hours later all of the emancipation documents were signed, and the Dursleys were ushered to a small conference room with refreshments while Harry signed all of the papers that allowed him to claim all of his properties and monies from the various families he was heir apparent to.

There were four families that drew Harry's immediate attention, and they were of course the Black, Vanquest, Mowbray and Potter families. With the Black and Vanquest vaults he found that he was generating 72.5 percent of the annual interest from the business sector. This was money that the government had come to rely on, and the businesses that they control will be the money generator that Harry will use to bring the government to its knees. From these two families he gained complete ownership of four very important companies: Vanquest Protection Service, Vanquest Innovations, Gideon Savings and Loan, and Black Imports. There was of course the Potter Trust which was a respectable 643 million G's.

After Harry had finished signing the last of the papers, for the Mowbray Family, Manager Mansfield spoke up.

"Mr. Potter since these are rather large accounts I took the liberty of providing you with a complementary audit of all your accounts. Along with these audits you will be receiving a brief, but complete summary of what these businesses do and their past activities to the last two decades. Should you require a more thorough account statement, you will need to speak with either the records department of each business, or with the record department at Gideon Savings and Loan. Just so you know Mr. Potter, Gideon Savings and Loan is the parent company of Gringotts, as well as several major magical banking services. All together it is the second largest banking institution in the world."

"I will be alerting the senior account manager of that institution that your accounts will need to be combined and moved to their corporate headquarters with the Gideon Vanquest vault. No offense meant Mr. Potter, but Gringotts just doesn't have the capacity to deal with your vast wealth. G.S.L. is the only place that will be able to serve you faithfully. Don't worry though, you will still have a Gringotts account, and still quite a few vaults. After all, not all of the contents of your vaults are gold. Just go to any teller in the near future and give them this slip. They will give you the Gideon Platinum Card which when a shopkeeper taps it with their wand; the amount will automatically be deducted by Gringotts from your G.S.L. account. Is there anything else I can help you with Mister Potter?"

"Yes there is actually. I recently found out that the muggle Howard family has been killed in a rather tragic traveling accident. I need for you to do several things for me. I have these tasks written out so that you can forward them to whomever they need to."

With that Harry handed Mansfield this list:

Arrange a discreet meeting between myself and the queen, preferably at night. Transportation and security will be a necessity.

Buy the following estates and surrounding properties:

Witley Court

Skipton Castle

Gilling Castle

Westonbirt House

The best warders and enchanters are to be used to make these estates secure, self-sustaining, and impenetrable.

No muggle repelling charms are to be used on these properties.

Witley Court is to be completely rebuilt and furnished. Make it a modern example to both magic and muggle imagination.

Under Witley I want a completely secret, self sustaining, multi-level complex that would be able to hold a modern functional Ministry of Magic. The contractors are to examine both the muggle American Congress and the English Parliament in designing this complex.

Under Skipton Castle a 26 level prison complex is to be built. Make it so that no magic can be conducted in the complex or in Skipton Castle. I want this place so secure that Azkaban and the most secure prison in the world, currently, will look like a child's day camp. Use the most advanced muggle technology available, as well as any magical means that you may decide on.

Under Gilling Castle you are to construct a state-of-the-art court facility. The Main gallery is to house a high court designed in a similar fashion to the American Supreme Court. In levels beneath this main gallery, you are to design several courtrooms that are to Her Majesties strictest standards. Include office space for twelve judges in the main gallery, on that level, and for every courtroom leave offices for each judge and a minimum of three staff.

Under Westonbirt House you are to build a medical facility with the capacity of doing specialized research and treatment of patients. Treatment of the regular citizen as well as long term patients and criminals are to be considered. It is to be a minimum of twelve levels, with operating theaters, and at least three of those levels dedicated to specialists which can deal with any type of magical creature. The actual house is to be expanded upon to become a stat-of-the-art medical school. Only muggle designs are to be used in the actual house. A mix of muggle and magical is to be used in the underground facility.

At Gilling and Witley I want truth spells and honesty charms so strong that no one can break them or avoid them.

Witley court is to be warded so that a wizarding family may live there and not be detected by magical or muggle means.

All of these places are to remain in sight of muggles. The grounds are to be converted into parks that the general public will be able to come to, should I desire.

Barnwell Manor is to be rented from the Duke of Gloucester and warded for use as a private mansion fit for Her Majesties Representative in the Ministry of Magic

"Will there be a problem accomplishing this list Mr. Mansfield? There is no immediate rush on when all of this needs to be accomplished. I don't want any immediate action to take place though. Just start discreetly finding reliable and trustworthy firms that would be able to make the changes that need to take place. By the end of the year though, I would like have the lease if not the outright ownership of this properties."

"Before I go, I was made aware that some of my ancestors had the forethought to buy the debt and land of Hogwarts. Is that correct?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. Hogwarts, the Great Lake, Forbidden Forest, and several properties in Hogsmeade are your property. How can we help you though?"

"I want you to schedule a meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Compile information on each teacher, their performance verses others at matching institutions in Europe, America, Canada, and Russia. Do not let the faculty, Dumbledore, or the Board know what this is about. The meeting is to be held in a neutral location, here if possible, one week from today. I will need the room to be covered in Truth Charms and Compulsion spells. I will need security provided in the room, as well as a Gringotts Lawyer."

"Further, I need copies of how much these people make, legitimately, and illegally. Begin a detailed, but secret, audit of all ministry officials, Hogwarts employees, and known supporters of the Dark Lord."

Harry handed over a list of known death eaters to Manager Mansfield.

"These people are to have all accounts frozen, and property seized. Place them into vaults for all I care, imprison them, kill them, do whatever you wish with the adults. But first question them. If they believe in Voldemort and his cause, kill them outright. Make it subtle, like an accident. Question the children, if there are any. If they believe like their parents, reeducate them. If they resist, they committed suicide over the loss of their parents. Since the so called government will not act in the best interests of the people Her Majesty has charged me with the task of doing so.

-----f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f—ff—ff-f-f-f-f-f—f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f—ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f—f-f-ff---

_Three weeks ago, in the Harry's room at the Dursley residence. _

_"Good Morning Hedwig. Would you like to go with me to Potter Hall today? I need to practice a few ritual chants and check on Dobby. I thought you might girl, I'll be right back. I just need to go down to the kitchen and write a note for the Dursley's. Show me your bracelet girl."_

_Hedwig presented her left foot to Harry, showing a small metal band with the crest of the Potter Family on it. Thinking about the portkey-zone in Potter Hall Harry cast, "Portus", on the band while thinking it should go off in five seconds. _

_"See you soon girl, and with that Hedwig the owl disappeared." _

_Harry quietly crept from the second story of the rather cramped house down to the kitchen. Looking around he noticed that his aunt had done a rather immaculate job today. Kim and Aggie would be so proud to meet someone like her. _

_Placing a note saying he had "school" business to tend to Harry started for his room to take a portkey to Potter Hall, when he spied the mail. Picking it up out of habit he took it and the paper to the table so Uncle Vernon would find it in the morning. _

_"Bill, bill, junk, lottery, porn, His Grace HJ Potter? WTF?!?!?!?!?!!?"_

_Harry turned the envelope, a rich cream color, and examined the back. There plain as day was the crest of Buckingham Palace. The Queen was writing to him? Oh yes, Hrothman had said something about sending a letter…_

_Going back to the privacy of his room, Harry opened the letter and read in earnest. _

"_To His Grace, The Duke of Norfolk, Harry James Potter:_

_Due to the tragic and most recent death of the Howard family, the crown has decided that you shall receive you peerage now rather than when you come of age to years from now. We feel that the best interests of the people will be served by having you immediately fill the post that His Grace can no longer fill. _

_While some will argue that you are an inappropriate candidate for this august position in Her Majesties Peerage, We feel that you have proven yourself worthy by your loyalty and devotion to us and our country. _

_Please make plans to come to Buckingham Palace three days hence for lunch and tea with the Queen. Your ceremony shall be a quiet private affair with only your name on the registry going before the public in a month's time. On your seventeenth birthday, your public ceremony shall be held at Westminster Church. _

_Your transportation shall be provided for as well as security to and from the palace. With the recent activity of more dark aspects of society, We feel that stringent security is appropriate. _

_Please have yourself ready and waiting for our transportation by 8 AM on the day appointed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elizabeth II"_

_ll _

"_Wow, that's quite a letter, and dictated by the Queen herself. Looks like Hedwig is going to be in Potter hall for herself today. I need to pop over and get Dobby. I'll need his help if I am going to make myself presentable." _

_Pulling out his wand and pointing it at the letter Harry created another portkey that would send him to Potter Hall. Then the Dursley home was quiet. _

_Walking through Potter Hall to the area that Dobby had claimed, Harry knocked on the door and asked to enter. Hearing an affirmative, Harry entered and greeted "the new" Dobby. _

_"Dobby, are you feeling well enough to accompany me on some errands and state business? I need to go buy a wardrobe for myself and you. I have an appointment to meet the Queen for lunch and tea. I need you to act as my valet and security guard. Do you think you could do that?" _

_"Master, I have been ready and willing to serve for the last week, yet you have not had an assignment for me. I am yours to command and willing to serve. Allow me the honor of helping you in this task please." _

_"Ok. I need you to arrange transportation to and from a nice clothing store, as well as securing payment from Gringotts. We will need to travel in the muggle fashion and it would be helpful if you and I could avoid the watchful eye of the Headmaster. I can make portkeys to a place for the car to pick us up. Give me the coordinates when you have arranged for it. If at al possible, give the store a warning that I like my privacy and plan on compensating them for their lack of customers. After all, I have to buy clothes for you and me." _

_The shopping trip went off rather well, even though Harry was sure that the order guard was aware of his absence. A complete Armani wardrobe for Harry and Dobby was rather expensive. They did have a rather impressive collection of ties and underwear. _

_Finally the meeting with the queen came and Harry was rather nervous. The whole thing seemed like a rather big blur. The only clear thing that he could remember was the Queen making some motions with a sword and welcoming him into his heritage. _

_Over tea she handed him a scroll with the Windsor seal. Apparently it was a directive from the Queen declaring that the Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot, Hogwarts, and just about every wizarding establishment of the UK was illegal. _

_The declaration further went on to vest in Harry the power and responsibility of Royal Governor of the entire magical realm in the UK. As the Crown's representative he was given the power to form a responsible and just government in the name of Her Majesty, and as Her Majesties representative he was given the power to represent Her in all matters of the magical government save matters of war or times when The Crown felt that direct intervention and involvement was called for. One of the more interesting aspects of this was that Her Majesty decided to tie in the position of Governor General to Harry's Hereditary title of Duke of Norfolk. _

_After Harry left Buckingham Palace, he couldn't help but think that he was going to need to talk with his relatives…_

_----------f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-ff-f-f—ff-f-f-f-f--------------ff-f-f-f-f-f-f—f-----------------f-f-ff—f-f-f—f-f-ff_

"Aunt, Uncle, Dudley is waiting for us at a very secure location that I control. Please take these portkeys and call for Dobby. He will guide you to the guest quarters and make your stay comfortable."

Tossing his aunt and uncle a portkey each, they were whisked away to Potter Hall.

"Please have all of this information to me two days before the meeting as well as the name of the lawyer you will provide. I will need a pensive and contact with this lawyer so that I can brief him on what I plan to do."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing Your Grace?"

"Why closing Hogwarts of course."

With that and a happy smile, Harry started cackling quite madly and threw something on the ground. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving a message scorched into the floor where he had stood….it read "Merry Christmas, Now Review, Review, Review!"

-----------f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f—f-f----------------f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f—f

Writer's Keynote Address on the repugnance of refried salami:

Hello all of you loyal people out there that have lives! It's that time again….actually it's 1:49 AM here in Alabama, and Santa Still Hasn't come. Oh, well. I guess I won't get my wish either, for Bush and Cheney to resign and have a good democrat come into power.

Any way…

Resurgent hasn't been taken down for the simple fact that….I'm a lazy tired bastard who just found out I made the Dean's List….Yea to me….Feel free to send cookies or Doughnuts.

Bobmin finally updated, wish Vorlon666, Shreve, Lasaireigh, highbrass, lisaroquin, and several others would too.

So….What do you think of my Harry? I'm thinking about going with several titles for this chapter but Know Thine Enemy sure does sound appealind.

I will give a shoutout to the first ten people who suggest a pairing for this story that is not Harry/Ginny, or Harry/Hermione. No slash either….I couldn't write it if I tried…not that I can this either.

From those ten people I will create a listing and you, my loyal readers, shall share in the democratic process of voting for the best pairing and we will run with it.

But If I get more than ten before the next chapter is up….you'll be included.

Please I need more feedback. Am I being clear enough, I hope you all enjoy…

Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to get two people to read this story and leave a review. If they mention you in a review, I will give you a mention in one of my chapters…somehow.

Alright…Night! Peace out….share the love!

Emperor Vanquest :-)

Thanks to Bluezy


	4. Reeducating the Masses

Disclaimer: I have it on good authority that I am not a woman by the name of JK Rowling. As such I make no claims to the ownership of the Potterverse. I can only lay claim to the stuff you don't recognize that is fictional.

June 17, 1995 _While Harry and family are in the Bank._

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was finishing a meeting with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The topic of course was none other than Harry Potter.

"Cornelius, the times are changing too rapidly. The events of this past month are shifting the board too rapidly for me to keep up. Voldemort was never to have regained his supporters, and you weren't to release his return until later this year."

"I know that Albus. I have been able to keep my underlings under control so far, but Rufus has been undermining my power within the ranks. He is making me out to be an incompetent ninny that needs to be disposed of. Dolores has sensed a change in the tides and jumped ship. Later this week there is to be a full inquiry into my administration and my relationship with "known dark wizards." If those fools uncover any of my personal dealings, our plans will be in ruins! You have to stall them or stop the investigation Albus. We have worked too hard for our hopes to be dashed now."

"Cornelius, there is nothing I can do right now. I haven't been reinstated in the Wizengamot, a task _you_ were to have accomplished before the school term had finished. Since I have yet to be reinstated, I need you to have these two bits of legislation passed."

Handing two sheets of Ministry Parchment to Cornelius, Dumbledore sat back as his guest read them.

_Wizengamot Act 6171995.AD1_

_The Morgana Lindstrum Child Protection Act _

_In recognition of the efforts of Morgana Lindstrum to improve the lives of orphans throughout England, this bill shall be henceforth known in her honor._

_In recognition of the fact that during times of war orphans are an unavoidable casualty, we the Wizengamot of Magical England, do hereby make just law that all properties and monies belonging to "Dark Forces" and "Dark Wizards" shall be made available or the furtherance of the Morgana Lindstrum Children's Home. _

_We, the Wizengamot of England, do define "Dark Forces" and "Dark Wizards" as being gender neutral and as such: A Dark Force, or Dark Wizard, is any person(s) acting against the best interests of the Ministry of Magic during times of declared war, or during times of a Ministry issued Decree of Emergency. _

_In accordance with this act the Goblin Nation, and Gringotts Bank, are hereby compelled to surrender all information and possessions of charged individuals during such times until a truth commission finalizes its investigation into the person(s) involved._

"Albus, what is this rubbish?!? There is no way in Hell that this would even make it onto the docket. Forcing convicted felons' families to pay all of their assets to this trust is ludicrous. Who is this Morgana Lindstrum? If she is so important, why have I never hear of her?"

"Because Cornelius, I am Morgana Lindstrum."

"What?"

"Think man! I have set up a small home for children, to be administered by a woman named Morgana Lindstrum. She knows what I want her to."

"So what man!" Fudge interrupted. "What about the families. We will loose our support."

"The beauty of this all is in the wording of the bill. Once we declare someone as "Dark" or an organization as "Dark" then on the premise of making the guilty pay for their crimes we can slowly accumulate the wealth of our enemies. This is only the first step! Once we declare Sirius Black a Dark Wizard again, we can take over that portion of the coven. The Ministry will have enough immediate wealth that it will not have to listen to Lucius or be influenced by Tom. With the Black account alone, we will have several billion galleons at our disposal. I know that Luscious has roughly the same amount if not less, but with the Potter vault our plans can go ahead."

"Potter Vault? They were not an old family. They made their fortune in the American Stock Market. How did you keep all of this from the boy?"

"I placed him in the muggle world so he is ignorant of his family and heritage. In a months time the alterations I made to Sirius' will shall be completed. Harry will inherit a few galleons and trinkets from the Black Family, but I will get the rest."

"Then why do we need to declare Black a Dark Wizard? Isn't your way simpler?"

"Cornelius, when we declare him a dark wizard his family fortune would go to the Lindstrum account. But, if I am in possession of the vaults before he is declared, then the money will stay with me and it will become untraceable. With Black a declared dark wizard the public will see that we are taking actions that will protect them, we're covering our asses."

"Right. Amelia Bones has been to my office with some startling information Albus. How many children were involved in the _incident_?"

"There were six. Mr. and Miss. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Potter."

"According to Amelia's report there were only five signatures of children."

"What! Are you telling me that Harry Potter's magical signature was not recorded? That's impossible I placed the tracking spells on him as an infant myself. There is no way that they could have stopped."

"Wait a moment Albus. His signature was recorded, but it was not as an underage magic user…"

Albus thought that over a moment. Coming to an alarming conclusion, he leaped from his desk and ran to a few devises that sat on a shelf that he used to monitor Harry and his magic. His fears confirmed, the devises were not working. Breaking into a sweat Albus began to sweat and fret over what this meant.

"Albus! What in God's name are you doing? We haven't finished our talk and rushing off like that, I could be offended." Cornelius said with mock hurt and more than a little bit of indignation. "Leave your toys, there will be plenty of time for you to fiddle-around later."

"Cornelius my fiddling, as you so eloquently put it, involves tracking the whereabouts and magic of Mister Potter. The primary one, a restriction block monitor, I have been watching for the past 14 years. It is shocking that any one of these devises aren't working; but it's terrifying to see that none of them are. What this means my ever observant minister is that I no longer have any control over Mister Potter. This, coupled with the fact that the ministry cannot even track him, is terrifying."

"Are you saying to me that we have a free-roamer on our hands? There has to be some way to fix these spells Albus. Send him a summons to discuss his O.W.L. scores or console his grief. Just put those spells back on the little shit! I will not tolerate any further failures in our plan!"

Blood boiling and anger seething, Albus reared to his full height and in a fit of rage hit Cornelius with a nasty 24-hour hex, one which was rather embarrassing as it caused him uncontrollable belching and stomach pain.

"Cornelius you fat, imbecilic, retarded, monkey breeder! What part of NO TRACKING SPELLS ON HIM did you not understand? Owls, pidgins, and phoenixes cannot even find him. He is of-the-grid so to speak. We would probably have better luck tracking his muggle mail, but since your portion of the plan has been to isolate Harry from the muggle world that's just a Cracker-Jack idea."

"Screw you Albus. Go stick a carrot in your bum!" With that Cornelius swept from his chair and stormed to the door intent on going to his office. Taking out his wand, and in a rather rare show of power, Fudge tore down the wards that Dumbledore had constructed to keep their meeting private and left Albus in a prone position writhing in pain as his wards were destroyed.

Moaning in anguish and frustration, Albus decided that a vacation would have been a better choice over remaining in Britain this summer. A few minutes later, after he had time to collect himself and his thoughts, he moodily pushed himself from the floor and crawled back to his desk and sat in his chair.

Settling his labored breathing he sat and pondered his situation.

"_I will have to repay Cornelius for his little display. The nerve of that pompous ass! How dare he tell me how __**my**__ plan is going. This business with Harry is truly troubling. A guard will have to be posted to cover Privet Drive and wait for the Dursleys to go out….no that won't work. Harry doesn't care for his relatives, I made sure of that so holding them hostage won't draw him out. Maybe if the Granger girl were to go missing…she has been rather uncooperative in regards to Mister Potter. The little bint has been the hardest of the lot to go along with my plans. Damn! Where is that letter from Ronald and Ginerva? They were supposed to report to me last week. Hermione is late with hers as usual. Maybe her compulsion spell has worn off… but Ronald would have mentioned that she was spending less time with him like the last time."_ Dumbledore continued his musings and going through his mail until he suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "Damn it to Hell! What rat bastard called a board meeting for tomorrow? What's all of this paperwork rubbish? Personnel Evaluation forms for each employee, detailed examples of lesson plans for each teacher for the last two decades, a detailed listing of all courses that have been taught at Hogwarts for the last 300 years, financial statements for the cost of operations for each department, a breakdown of expenditures, how much was spent on each student, all to be presented at the next board meeting tomorrow with no exceptions. This day can't get any worse!

Unnoticed by Dumbledore, his second draft of legislation had been brushed into the fire by his and Cornelius' actions; unnoticed to the "leader of the light" the Muggle-Born Child Registration bill withered and burned to ash. History would not know of the horrors that would have occurred had Dumbledore passed that legislation. Then again, it really doesn't matter _who_ developed it now does it?

The next day in Potter Hall.

Harry had been playing host to his relatives for a little over three days now and was preparing for the board meeting that he had called. The Gringotts lawyer and representatives would all be in the conference room by the time the board and headmaster turned up, and all of _his_ people were acutely aware of all information in this little game he was playing with these swine. Gringotts had proven again why Goblins should work for MI6, then again maybe MI6 got their information from Gringotts. Needless to say Harry had all of the information he would need for this meeting to go very much in his favor.

Going through the hallways of Potter Hall, Harry went to the guest wing of his compound and spoke to the commander of the security detachment that had been provided by Gringotts. It was a rather frustrating situation for Harry, as he had to have a security force in both worlds. His muggle unit resided in the traditional home of the Duke of Norfolk. Since Harry had many properties, and would be coming into many more, he decided that an appropriate use of the ancestral castle, Arundel Castle, and grounds would be to convert it into training and housing facilities for his security forces. Most of the personal possessions of the Howard family had already been collected by distant relatives in France, but what remained Harry planned to turn into a memorial exhibit at Oxford's Political Science department. It was a toss up between History and political science, but Harry owed his muggle clout to the Mowbrays and the best way he could repay that was to encourage future leaders by exhibiting the past.

Continuing his line of thought as he lazily walked the path to the commander of his detachment's quarters, Harry wondered how long it would take to have his wizard unit trained by his muggle one.

_"From what information Hrothman was able to provide, these seven wizards are somewhat knowledgeable of the muggle world. Colonel Smith seems to be a half-blood, but unaware of current muggle trends and styles. This could be a problem somewhere in the future…If I assign Smith to take three men at a time and train with the former SAS that Gringotts and The Crown arranged for me, I could trim my numbers down from 40 muggles and seven wizards, to maybe 27 all together. Hell, I don't need to cut these numbers down…If anything, I need to raise them. Shit! I forgot to go over that list of aircraft that I need."_ Stepping into an unused room Harry pulled out a list of aircraft he had requested and quickly narrowed it down to two commercial passenger planes, two business helicopters, one deluxe Boeing Business Dreamliner jet, and a few military aircraft. _"I'll go over the list again later with Major Pane when I go to Arundel. He should have the specifics drawn up for a new tower that will house the Heliport."_ Harry continued his convoluted thinking as he finished his little trek to the private quarters of Colonel Smith.

Harry politely knocked on the door and announced himself to the Colonel. "One moment," was the reply before the door opened. Colonel Smith was a distinguished middle-aged man with dark brown hair ad striking blue eyes. Standing at 6'5" and looking as if he were built of solid muscle, the Colonel cut a rather imposing figure.

"Good Morning Sir, please come in." Smith welcomed Harry into his suite of rooms and offered him a drink from his personal supply. Seeing that his employer was declining a drink Smith began talking.

"I have gone over the security details with the men one more time Sir. Gringotts has been in contact with me and assured me that once the doors are sealed the only magic that can be practiced will be by people wearing a security issued arm-band." Lifting up his sleeve the Colonel showed Harry the Gringotts item before handing one to Harry for his use. "So long as you wear that you will be exempted from _all_ wards, compulsions, and spells in the conference room. That is _if_ you want to be in the room at all. Gringotts has suggested an alternate room, _more like interrogation chamber_ thought the Colonel, for your use. It is the same size as a regular conference room, but one end is partitioned of by a large two-way mirror. You can see and converse with the people in the room, but charms are in place to disguise your voice."

"I had thought that you would prefer to be in the room with these people, but strictly from a security standpoint the partitioned room is moderately safer. The choice is up to you Sir."

Harry spent a few moments thinking the situation over and mulling the pros and cons of the situation decided on the partitioned room.

"I have to agree with you Colonel. Even though they will not be allowed to practice any magic in the room, or speak of what transpires, speaking to them on these terms will only increase the unease that they feel toward me. As long as they are nervous of this unknown person that is threatening Hogwarts it will keep both Dumbledore and the Ministry from focusing in on me. By now I'm sure that Dumbledore has been made aware of my absence from his hidey-hole and more than likely has a snatch and grab team looking for me. That is a matter for later discussion though. What is your evaluation of the board Colonel is there an immediate threat posed by any of these people?"

"Sir, with the help of Gringotts and several discreet inquiries I have been able to find some damning information on almost every one of the twelve families that are on the board. A separate report was made and filed to you with the initial report that we made in regards to Dumbledore." Walking to the desk in the corner of the room, Colonel Smith provided Harry with a folder containing a summery of each board member and their legal and illicit activities. "Sir, there are four members that give me some cause for worry. Amanda Denton, Percival Dwight, Marcus Pearlman, and Narcissa Malfoy all have direct connections to either Voldemort himself, or to supporters of his organization."

"What do you plan on doing with them Colonel?"

"Your Grace, we had planned on detaining them after the lunch break, with your approval, and questioning them thoroughly in Gringotts. If they were found to be in league with Voldemort or his supporters we planned on turning them over to the goblins to hold until Hid Grace decided on a fate for them. Would this plan be to your liking Sir?"

"I believe that your plan has merit Colonel, but we can't impose on the goblins for too long with our "guests." After the meeting I want you and Hrothman to speak with Mr. Mansfield and push up the plans for the purchase and renovation of Skipton Castle. I had thought that my plans would not require the prison facility for some time, but I see that I was wrong in that regard. If at all possible, I would like to see plans for the design of the underground facility on my desk in a week if possible. You are authorized to use whatever means necessary to make this facility operational by this fall or next summer at the absolute latest. Dobby will help you with any appropriations you may require, or for whatever purposed you may need him. This is not to distract you from your primary duty of coordinating the safety of myself and my family. Do you feel that you are up to this task as well as your current responsibilities Colonel?"

After a few moments of quiet contemplation the Colonel responded that his duties would not be hindered by this new assignment.

"Sir, with the help of Hrothman and the further cooperation of the goblins I believe that this project can be accomplished in the time and manner that you indicated."

"Thank you Colonel for your honest and empirical evaluation of this situation. Contact Gringotts and alert them to the change of rooms. I would like for your team to begin transferring the documents to and setting up the room for my arrival. Please have the room for our guests ready as well. We have two hours before the meeting Colonel, in the mean time I will be with my family. Send an elf for me thirty minutes before the start of the meeting. Have my detail ready, I plan on departing for the bank then."

Finished with the impromptu meeting, Smith bowed to Harry and wished him well. Both men had tasks to do and little time to accomplish them in.

Quarters of the Dursley Family, Vernon and Petunia's suite.

Harry approached the door to his aunt and uncle's rooms eager to have this meeting with Vernon over with. Opening the door he entered the living room and called out for his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon! I need to speak with you if you have a moment. Where are you?" Walking around the couch Harry peeked into the conservatory he had installed for his aunt. "_Not in there. It's only ten, maybe they had a bit of a lay in."_ Walking to his relative's room, Harry knocked and heard a very much coherent, "Come in!"

Walking in he saw that his aunt was at her desk writing in her journal and his uncle was sitting in a very comfortable chair and a half reading the Times.

"What is it boy?" His uncle queried. "We don't need anything right now, that Dobby chap has set us up quite well."

"I know uncle, I need to speak with you and I haven't got much time before I have to leave for a very demanding meeting. I don't know how long it will take and what I need to talk to about is rather time sensitive. May I join you?" Harry indicated a chair that was across from Vernon

"If it's that important I shan't stop you. My time is as valuable as yours I have an emergency staff meeting to plan for next week. Now out with it boy." Vernon put his paper aside and picked up his pipe, one provided by Harry that had magical qualities, and mellowed Vernon quite well, and prepared his full attention to Harry.

"I told you and aunt Petunia at the beginning of the summer that Gringotts uncovered my family history. The short and sweet version is that I am a direct heir to the Mowbray family through my paternal grandmother and need you to represent me in Her majesties government until such time as I come of age and can take on my responsibilities."

"What? Mowbray, you have a seat in Parliament? I need a few more details than that boy…" Vernon's interest had been piqued. He had ran for the House of Commons a few years back and lost to a rather liberal, and corrupt incumbent named Mires. If his nephew had a hereditary seat he could use, well…a more loyal patriot Her Majesty had never met.

"I am the Duke of Norfolk, and have already been recognized, privately, by her Majesty. It was her wish that I not be recognized immediately though as she would prefer for me to handle the affairs of the wizarding world. You see, for years the ministry of magic has operated outside of the authority of The Crown. When I spoke to Her Majesty of what little I know of the wizarding world she appointed me Governor General of the Magical UK. The Ministers of Magic have neglected to take into account that The Crown never authorized the separation and formation of a magical government in the UK. As such, Her Majesty has found that there is no legitimate government other than one formed with and or Her. In me she has placed a sacred trust, that of forming a legitimate and just government. I have been given the next ten years to do what I wish with the wizarding world with no interference or reprisal from The Crown. The Queen understands that there are several elements of Her Kingdom that must be dealt with in a harsh manner, but she wished to remain unaware of the means of their demise." Harry paused to catch his breath and summoned an elf for a drink. After he received his soda, he waited for a response from his uncle.

"Feel honored boy, if Her Majesty sees anything in anyone it is a great thing. That she trusts you with forming her government is unbelievable. I would be overjoyed to help you, but what about my job, where would my family live? Wouldn't we have to stay with you in order for us to be protected? How will I support Petunia and Dudley?" Vernon had asked the elf for a glass orange juice and began to sip as Harry answered his questions.

"Unfortunately you would have to resign from Grunnings. I plan on hiring you as a valet of sorts. Your salary would start off at triple whatever Grunnings paid you, with your work week being 20 hours and anything over that being ₤200 per hour. After three months an evaluation will be made and we can renegotiate your services to me and your salary starting out at ₤5,000,000 per year with the same work week and hourly structure. As for your security and residence I was planning to turn Arundel Castle into a training facility for my mixed security forces. You and your family would be very safe there and would of course have access to the security provided. The castle, with a few modifications, should be able to house your family and the security forces quite comfortably. These security personnel are a better quality protection than anything that Dumbledore ever had in place at Privet Drive. You, as my representative, will receive your own compliment of SAS guards for yourself and family. I will cover the expense of these services in addition to your salary. I will forward you a list of aircraft that I plan on purchasing sometime later this week. As my representative to Her Majesties Government and as the Chief Butler of England you will have to travel extensively. The former Duke's plane was the cause of his and his family's death. I will be housing a helicopter and Helipad at the castle. Select an appropriate model of helicopter that you feel comfortable with and let Dobby know later this week. Oh yes, you also need to pick out a jet. I have several overseas and local interests that I want you to look over as well." Harry took another sip of his drink and relaxed for a minute.

"I found that I have a vested interest in many companies and properties worldwide. As my representative it will also be your responsibility to provide me with immediate information on all of these different interests. Some are magical, but most are not. A team of goblins and skilled wizards will be given to you as your support personnel, as well as a personal elf. Feel free to hire your own secretary and administrative staff should you choose. Again, they will not be a personal expense to you, but will be salaried employees of me and the Duke of Norfolk. Do you still feel up to the job knowing how difficult it is going to be uncle? My fortune is vast and diverse and my responsibilities are demanding. Do you feel I'm being reasonable?" Harry sat back and studied his uncle while he drank his soda.

"Vernon take the damn job!" Petunia had almost fallen out when Harry had mentioned the size of Vernon's Salary and benefits. She couldn't believe the opportunity that her nephew was presenting to her husband and family. _He must have been serious when he forgave us. How did he turn into such a fine young gentleman after I treated him like vermin? _

"Pet, don't interrupt I'm thinking…boy, you have offered me an unbelievable opportunity, with a salary that I never dreamed of. That salary is even bigger than what our CEO makes. I can't make a decision right now. I need to talk with both Dudley and Petunia since this effects more than me…" Vernon trailed off as he focused on the picture of the Potter Crest above the fireplace.

"Uncle, I had been meaning to talk to you and aunt Petunia about Dudders. All present here know that Dudley isn't the best at social situations or mannerisms. What I am suggesting is you allow for me to pay for his attendance to a very prestigious summer camp in America. It starts up in a month and will last through August. The camp specializes in training young boys to become young gentlemen. When he returns I have had him places on a list for acceptance to Eton. I will not do any of this unless you want it done though. What do you say?"

Vernon looked up at Petunia who had came over to the chair beside him and listened to the conversation.

"I believe it would be a wonderful treat for Dudley to go to camp in America, but I don't want him to go alone. Vernon will be too busy with his new work, and I have no where to stay over there. I don't see how this could work." Petunia rang a bell, which summoned a house elf to her, and requested a glass of cranberry juice.

"The camp is in the South, in a state called Virginia. They focus on traditional chivalry and training young men to follow in the footsteps of the cavilers of old. About 30 miles from the camp, one of my companies owns a rather large cottage in the mountains. You and your security detachment would have no trouble at all being at ease there and one of the guards has been briefed on impersonating a counselor so that Dudley can be protected at all times. Plus, there are some truly wicked shopping districts not far from the cottage. I'm sure you would enjoy your time there aunt. What do you say?"

Looking at Vernon for reassurance and guidance they both leaned in and had a rather rushed conversation. After a few minutes, they relaxed and both agreed to Harry's proposals.

"Wonderful! Sometime today call for Dobby. He can arrange for all this to happen. Vernon, the contract for your employment will be sitting on your desk in the study here by 2 PM. I'll have to sent a note to one of my lawyers to start drawing up the document with the conditions we agreed on. Go over it and sign as soon as you can please, This business needs to be finished as quickly as possible." Harry finished his drink, stood up, and parted ways with his relatives believing that he had done what was in the best interests of both parties.

_"Now they'll be out of my hair and I can focus solely on my magical responsibilities."_ Harry thought this as he checked his watch and departed to the Port-Zone to await the Colonel and his men. Dobby had yet to come to him, but Harry's watch indicated he had enough time to spare before departure time. _"It's going to be another one of those days…_"

Gringotts Lobby, later that day.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in a swirl of color with the other board members feeling quite dazed and confused. He hadn't detected that the letter he was required to bring was a portkey and by the looks of his peers they hadn't either.

"Please take your seats ladies and gentlemen. There is much we need to discuss and very little time in which to cover all that we should."

Everyone looked around in confusion as the deep bass voice came from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. Unfamiliar with who was conducting the meeting, Narcissa Malfoy snidely inquired, "Who are you to demand anything of us? We are here for a meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. As you are not a member of this panel, I demand that you desist in your interruption of our meeting." Narcissa finished with a pointed look at her comrades for support. Some heads were already nodding in support of her statement, Dumbledore's among them.

"I may not be a member by name of this board, but I do hold the deed to Hogwarts as well as pay your salaries. Now that that has been cleared up, please sit and open your folders to page 1." The voice had returned and this latest revelation had elicited gasps of shock and shouts of outrage.

"There is no owner of Hogwarts! It is a ministry and self-supporting institution, I demand to know who you are you lying cur!" Percival Dwight sputtered in indignation.

"Look, I did not call this meeting to be questioned, I called this meeting to question. I inherited the deed and lands of Hogwarts. It has _never_ been under ministry control. If any of you wish to question me further, you may leave the room now. A notice of termination shall be sent to your place of residence as well as a notice of criminal negligence charges. Please feel free to leave now Mr. Dwight. If you are not going to be part of the solution then you are part of the problem. We are gathered here today to deal with the problems, not compound them." The voice quieted again and waited for everyone to take their seats.

Slowly the 12 members of the Board sat down at the appropriate spot at the table. As soon as the last person had sat down, Dumbledore, Pitchers of water and glasses appeared on the table.

"Now that we are all cooperating and I have your attention, which of you is the chairman?"

"I am." Narcissa declared. "What is this rubbish in front of me?"

"That is the itinerary for the meeting. Do you have a problem with it?" Harry as the disembodied voice asked.

"Of course I have a bloody problem with it! There is at least two days worth of material outlined in this. We have never held a meeting that lasted over 30 minutes. I demand that we conduct our meeting in the traditional manner!" Narcissa was expressing the emotion that many felt.

Albus had been on guard since he arrived in this odd and sparse room. He had believed that Narcissa called this meeting as the chairman usually did. Trying to reach out with his magic, he was shocked to discover that he could not. Using his wand subtly under the table he had tried to change the color of his shoes. He was shocked to discover that no response came from his wand. He could feel the magic going from his core to the wand, but nothing happened. He couldn't apparate and his portkeys were non-functional. Desperately trying to remain calm, Albus scanned the room for exits. He had never before been in a situation where he was powerless, and he did not like it one bit.

Listening only half-heartedly to the voice, Albus was consumed with regaining his magic. That is, until he heard the bit about owning Hogwarts.

_"That's impossible! Only an heir to Vanquest would be able to claim ownership of Hogwarts and the last known heir was killed in 1945 by Gellert. This has to be a joke of some kind…If an heir had returned, this could be fatal to my plans. Hogwarts has to remain in my control!"_

"Narcissa as fascinating as it is to see you argue with air, I must inquire to our host; surely you have some proof of what you say. I know for a fact that the last owner of Hogwarts, William Beeman, was killed by the Dark Lord Grindwald in 1945. His children also perished in the fire, so I am at a loss as to explain your claims." Dumbledore cut in on a rather vulgar rant that Narcissa had started on.

"As I stated earlier, I recently inherited this institution. I will not explain further. You will either cooperate of receive the punishment that I spoke of earlier. I will not tolerate and further interruptions of this meeting. As a group, you are all one outburst away from being fired and the school closed. Now, do I have to destroy a rather lovely castle, or are you all going to shut up and cooperate?" Harry looked to his goblin attendant and indicated that he should be ready to escort out the next person that interrupted.

"Good. I am glad to see that there is a brain cell to be shared among the 12 of you. Now, the first item on the agenda is the basic running of the school If you will turn to page 4 so that we can begin…" Harry spent the next four hours talking about Hogwarts, how it was ran, the deficiencies, and fallacies of the school compared to other institutions. He discussed how for 200 years the curriculum had barely changed, and that several vital classes had been lost to obscurity. "Headmaster, you administer a school where there are three primary subjects, Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. The Charter of the School stipulates that there are to be a minimum of seven core subjects to be taken for a minimum of four years with electives to begin in the third year. Why have you deviated from the mandated procedures for the school?"

"During my tenure as headmaster I have done my utmost to prepare my students to become educated and well rounded adults. I built on the traditional curriculum that was passed to me by the previous headmaster as has been practiced for generations," a very haggard and tired Dumbledore Responded. Pouring himself a glass of water and taking a moment to organize his thoughts he continued. "The subjects that are being taught at Hogwarts are what have been deemed appropriate for each age level by the Ministry. This board has administered the life or death of several electives subjects as well as, as you stated "core subjects." With the funding that we receive, we are only able to fulfill the three courses required by the charter. As for Dueling, Alchemy, Enchanting, and Spell Crafting, past administrations have deemed that such knowledge is inappropriate to be practiced around young children who would try to over-achieve if the older students were discovered practicing. I had no say in any of these changes as the changes were made shortly after I left Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished his explanation and sat down.

"So you are saying to me that because of tradition, and precedent, you ignored the guidelines of operating this school that you have sworn to uphold? Help me understand this headmaster, where you given a direct order by the ministry not to fulfill your duties or was it wasteful slacking on your part along with a useless board of governors?"

After that several voices rang out in protest, Dumbledore and Narcissa being the most vocal of the group.

"I have done everything in my power to ensure that the children who attend Hogwarts have the finest education in the magical world! How dare you suggest that I have been slack in my duties. I have spent the better part of my adult life serving the people of magical Britain assuring that every magical child has an opportunity to receive a proper education. I resent your statements sir!"

"You have attempted to provide every child with a "proper education" yet under your care, the average power level of graduating wizards and witches has dropped by 30 percent from the average rating of wizards 60 years ago. Under your "care" no new classes, qualified staff, or improvements have been made to the castle or curriculum. We haven't even discussed the current staff of the school, or how little is actually spent on the children, and you are defending your actions with everything you have. I am speaking to each of you as a group, so don't feel singled out Headmaster. As a board each of you are paid 1,000 G per month with health and retirement benefits. The mean cost of attending Hogwarts is 556 G per month, yet only 400 G are spent per child per month. In my investigations of this little deficiency I found that you, as a board, had been dividing this money between yourselves. Don't look so shocked or worried, the money has been transferred back to the Hogwarts account. Now, Hogwarts has roughly 1500 students each term. 234,000 G divided 12 ways each term is a fairly decent bonus of 19,500 G."

"If there is one action that pisses me off more than theft, it's stealing from children. That you as a board had the gall to raise tuition and discontinue classes to profit at the expense of a child's education is appalling. Pending a formal investigation by Gringotts into your financial activities in the capacity of Hogwarts caretakers, you are all suspended without pay. Headmaster your actions trouble me the most. You were acutely aware of the irreparable damage that this has caused to young magic users across Britain. I had hoped that some of you would have redeeming qualities to you. I invited you to this meeting with open arms, giving you a chance to repent for your actions and none of you feel the least bit of sorrow or remorse for your actions."

"Until this investigation is over, none of you are allowed on Hogwarts grounds, and you are not allowed to have any contact with the faculty or staff. Should you choose to break any terms that have been set today, you will be fired and criminal charges will be filed. Headmaster do not return to the castle, your _personal_ possessions that you brought to the castle shall be sent to you after a complete inventory has been made of your office and the castle. Please submit a list of what you purchased with your _own_ money and/or brought to the castle before you were an employee of Hogwarts. Any of you that are parents of a child in Hogwarts, the ban still stands. As we speak wards are being raised around the school at _all_ entrances to deny any of you access. Please leave through the door in the back. I never want to see any of you again."

His speech finished, Harry turned to his goblin assistant as told him to detain all of them. The last thing that Albus Dumbledore experienced before the blackness took him was the rage that he felt over the loss of his position and the power that came with it.

The Next day's Headline June 19, 1995

The Daily Prophet

Hogwarts Future Uncertain!

By Iama Mann

Yesterday in a shocking press release delivered to the Daily Prophet announced that the owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the heir to the Vanquest Fortune, has decided to close the school until "massive and permanent changes can be made for the benefit of the students and of the school itself." We at The Profit were shocked and confused to the contents of this press release.

The Prophet has tried to contact both individual members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and the Headmaster only to receive a "no comment" each time.

The revelations in the release are so shocking that I can not adequately rephrase them, only state that I find that I am above all else, stunned and shocked. Below is the contents of the press release:

"To the Staff of the Daily Prophet:

I am the heir of the Vanquest family and the rightful owner of Hogwarts School. In a recent meeting of the Board of Governors I discovered that corruption and fraud was rampant in the governance and daily operations of the school.

Until such time as I can restructure the school and recover lost finances, Hogwarts will remain closed pending an independent investigation of the actions of the Board and the Headmaster for the last few years.

I have serious concerns that the school may not be ready to open this fall. With funds that were seized from the board and headmaster, plus some of my own, I have brokered a deal with the Southern Institute of Magic in Alabama, USA.

Every student of Hogwarts that is currently enrolled has the option of transferring to this school until Hogwarts is reopened. The cost of tuition will be at 350G per month instead of the 500 G per month here at Hogwarts. Transportation to and from the Institute will be provided and described at a later date. All questions and acceptance letters may be addressed to:

Box: QN56214 A

Gringotts Bank, London

United Kingdom

Hogwarts Owner

Have a pleasant day.

By 11 AM over 500 Howlers had been delivered, and neutralized, to Harry's Gringotts box. By 5PM the Goblins had to redirect the Howlers to a bulk storage room. It seemed as though a few people responded rather negatively to Harry's decision to close Hogwarts.

"_Sir, _

_You are a fool! How dare you interrupt the quality education that Hogwarts has provided for generations! I demand that you stop your reckless disregard for tradition and harassment of the honorable members of the Hogwarts Board. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore is the finest headmaster that the school has seen since Salazar Slytherin himself. Your witch-hunt into the running of Hogwarts is not in the best interests of students, whom you are denying an education, and you have no business poking your nose in how our school is run! _

_End this ridiculous inquiry or you will find out exactly why the Prewitt family is feared in these isles!_

_Molly Weasley"_

Cursed letters like this were numbered in the thousands. Students and parents alike thought that this mysterious owner was off his rocker. How dare he question the actions of his employees, let alone the headmaster? When Harry was alerted to the sheer volume of the mail that was being processed by Gringotts he was mildly surprised. However, these actions only showed Harry that the ways of the wizarding world had become stagnant.

Harry was sitting in his antechamber to Potter Hall thinking over the meeting at Gringotts yesterday.

_"The solicitors assured me that legal action would start against each of the board members, but with Dumbledore on the Wizengamot I don't expect much. At least the goblins were able to freeze all of the board members accounts. I still can't believe that my plans have been accelerated so soon, this wasn't supposed to happen for another year. Demolition and construction will have to begin soon at Hogwarts. Damn those bastards for forcing my hand!"_ Harry called for a drink and one of his elves delivered it to him.

Continuing his brooding, Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry answered a little more forceful than he had intended. Dobby entered with his briefcase and sat opposite Harry at his desk.

"Master, I have compiled a list of aircraft that you and your estate shall need, as well as Vernon's choices. Do you have time to go over the list right now Sir?" Dobby asked as he opened his case and began rifling through the contents.

"Of course Dobby, we might as well have this little chore completed. What o you have for me?"

"For your personal jet which is capable of holding board meetings for your various companies, overnight travel, and is an example of a flying living space, I have narrowed the selection down to the Boeing Dreamliner series. You and twenty guests, plus friends, can make use of the ample space and modern luxury of this aircraft as you handle your business." Finishing his statement Dobby handed over the schematics and diagrams of the plane for Harry's approval.

"Wow, room for a sauna as well as master and guest quarters, big screen theatre, lounge, commercial kitchen, and meeting rooms, I must say that this is a very fine selection Dobby. How much will it cost?"

"It will cost ₤25 million to have one custom built and supplied to our needs. Fuel and storage costs are included in that price for the first three years."

"Dobby, do I own any land on the continent?"

"Yes master. You own some 15 sq. miles of undeveloped forest on the Russian and German boarder. As the forest is under heavy wards, muggles have been unable to plunder the area. There are reports indicating that rare species of magical wood, creatures, and mines are in your forest." Dobby fished out a folder from his magical briefcase and handed it to Harry for later inspection.

"I want aircraft storage and maintenance facilities built in that area as well as a fully functional runway. Have muggle contractors do all of the work, you might as well place all workers under secrecy spells. I want this airport fully operational by the end of the year. Use magical means to clear the land and build the structures, but allow muggles to create the runway. I want impervious security fences and guard barracks on site. Have two square miles of forest cleared and devoted to the purpose of training with military aircraft and ground units." Harry took a pause and collected his thoughts. "Underneath the aircraft hangers I want a munitions bunker built capable of holding, maintaining, and repairing munitions for at least 5,000 troops. Include in the plans space dedicated to manufacturing our own bullets and shells if needed. This is to be a very large structure Dobby. I want you to house Tanks, anti-aircraft guns, armored vehicles, and military aircraft and munitions there." Harry took another moment to collect his thoughts, but Dobby spoke up.

"Sir, where shall I find the things you talk about? Do I need to buy legitimate or black market?" Dobby looked up from the notes he had been taking in order to see Harry's response.

"I don't want a large fleet of military planes. Her Majesty would be quite displeased if I were to bomb a muggle village just to destroy Voldemort. I would think that 5 Russian helicopters, like the ones they used in Afghanistan, would be sufficient for the needs that I have. Maybe two Huey's to deploy the tanks, and maybe two jets for surgical strikes would suffice. Buy the Aircraft legitimately, but buy all munitions on the Black Market. Have a research team from Vanquest innovations look into the possibility of using magical means to produce all of the munitions that will be needed for future operations. Have the team begin initial research under security spells, then once the hanger facilities are finished, move the team the one of the underground bunkers and devote it to "R&D." For any further ideas speak with Major Pane in order to come up with a more precise list of supplies that we need." Harry finished his ideas to Dobby and took a moment to stand up and pour himself a Brandy.

"Master, we still need to finish the civilian aircraft that you intend to buy. What else had you planned?"

"Buy two commercial passenger jets both capable of transporting 250 passengers. We will use these to carry the students to and from America. The transports are to be an absolute example of luxury ad comfort. Make arrangements to have a new air company developed with a focus on customer comfort and timely schedules. When students do not require the planes, schedule them for muggle use to and from the Americas. If the business returns a profit, add two more airlines to the company."

"Sir, I believe I can have the business outline ready for you by the end of the month. I have received word from Gringotts that your acquisition of Skipton Castle has been finalized, as has Witley Court, plus the modifications to Arundel Castle and the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts has begun. Excavation for the Helipad at Arundel has begun, 200 acres of the Forbidden Forest are being cleared and the frameworks for your new schools are being erected now. Early estimates as to their completion rage from December to February. The Great Lake Underwater Training Facility site has been segregated from the main lake by sea walls and the water drained. Construction of the facility is scheduled for July 15th." Dobby conjured a glass of water and took a sip, handing Harry the purchase orders for the aircraft and work orders for the construction companies.

"Sir, the primary school that commissioned to be built in Hogsmeade is being disguised as a warehouse. So far there has been no response from the ministry in regards to your closing of Hogwarts and the actions you have taken against the board and Dumbledore. Should we prepare for some kind of attack?"

"Have the ward experts from Vanquest Innovations add a magic suppressor curse to all on my properties. Make it the same as the conference room from earlier today. I want only designated people practicing magic freely on my schools. Forward a request to Her majesty that a compliment of SAS be relocated to my care at Hogwarts. It's past time that Hogwarts had an ROTC program, don't you agree?" Harry asked Dobby who was once again taking notes with a smile. "Keep me updated on the progress of the University facilities and helipads being built in the Forest."

"Yes master. Is there anything else that I can do for you today?"

"Yes. There is a house on the outskirts of a town called Little Hagleton. I want you to find out the portkey and muggle grid coordinates for this house for me. It was once owned by the Riddle family. Speak with Major Pane and have him and his unit survey the house and create a record of all people who enter and exit. Have Colonel Smith work with him in identifying wizards."

"With that be all sir?"

"Yes Dobby, please go and accomplish these tasks for me. And send a kitchen elf with dinner. I will be eating in here as I have so much work to accomplish."

"As you wish Sir." And with that parting remark Dobby eagerly set out to accomplish the tasks that his master had assigned him to.

Meanwhile, in the town of Little Hagleton in the home of his forefathers, Voldemort plotted…

"_It seems we have a new player in this game."_

Holy Crap!!!! Over 9,000 words for this chapter. I know it was hard for some of you to read, but all of this is very relevant.

Harry has decided to move up his schedule for dealing with the inadequacies of the Wizarding world, starting with the education systems. After all, if you teach a child that you are right, who will say that your wrong?

I have gotten many positive reviews so far for pairing ideas. Thank you all. I know I promised that you would be incorporated into this chapter, but so many people have responded since I finished this that it will have to be next chapter.

To answer a question that some of you have been asking, first of all, this is a massively AU fiction. Harry's relatives are muggles and easily manipulated. As I imagine, Dumbledore had a great influence over the way he was treated in cannon, but the death of Petunia's parents, I believe, is a more unique and plausible reason to hate the wizarding world.

As to why Vernon and Petunia are suddenly so nice, remember this: I am making Harry very smart, cunning, and powerful. If you were my Harry, wouldn't you have figured out some way of subtly influencing your relatives to ensure your life was a little bit more comfortable.

Also, to those who can't understand my writing style…I apologize. I am from Alabama. We southerners tend to take a language, butcher it, and regurgitate it in a fashion that is pleasing to us. For clarifications see Jeff Foxworthy, Lewis Black, and the Alabama State Constitution.

I plan on answering all of the reviews shortly, but I have slow internet at home. It may take until I get back to University to answer all of you. So, Please don't be discouraged.

I have no clue where the energy or time for this story has come from. I would really like to discuss this story with all of you. I believe I started a thread in my profile for you all o use to discuss what you like and dislike of my stories.

As I said earlier, because of my lack of quality internet access, I cannot start a discussion group on yahoo or anywhere else. So, any of you generous and kind hearted individuals who wish to start one and help me develop this story, feel free to so long as you allow me access to the group.

I am so glad that so many people are enjoying this. Remember the two person challenge from earlier still stands.

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

EV.

Thanks to Bluezy for your continued help and support.


	5. Plan Ahead, Get Elcted!

Disclaimer: I am no transgender psycho looking to please mom by defiling myself or others. Therefore: I make no claims to the Potterverse.

This may be the last chapter in the Beginners story. It will be rather short, but I know that once I finish this project the next will be able to go more in-depth and cover more. Yes, this story is basically covering the span of a summer. Yes, Not much magic was used in this story, but really; what I described was fairly awesome! Give me some credit.

I will try to honor my promise to all who suggested pairings. Your shout-out is…..NOW!!!

Ogogogogooggogogogoggogogogogoggogogogoggoogoggogogogogogogogogoogogogo

July 4, 1995

In a dark meeting room in one of the deepest, most secured fortress beneath the streets of London, the Gringotts senior executive board met for the fiscal planning of the 1996 year. Some of things that were discussed was the value of the Galleon vs. the American dollar and the British pound, raising the interest paid to accounts by .0003 percent, where to bury the bodies of people that Harry had ordered dead, if Mrs. Lovett's Meat pies should be given an extension on the lease, when to collapse the ministry building's wards, how best to blend a good sausage, what the password to the employee lounge full of ice cream would be, and if a sundress really made Helen in accounting look fat.

After all of the important business was taken care of, like how best to growl at and intimidate retarded humans, an urgent memo delivered itself to the assembled board, specifically to one individual of importance. After the person it had been delivered to had a moment to read it, he immediately made a motion to the chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has just come to my attention, through an international memo, that urgent new business needs to be discussed." Velluette Marks VP of Personnel spoke up. "Commander Hrothman has sent in his weekly report and has apparently discovered some rather interesting information from our cousins in America. I would ask that a motion be put before this council to allow my reading of the missive."

"I have no objection to your motion, Mr. Vice President, but I have to wonder why the subject matter of a mere _memo_ from a retired field specialist should capture the attention of this collective body. We have business to attend, and a conference with the executive board of GSL to prepare for. Before you read this, rather lengthy, letter I would prefer that you give a brief overview of the topic." Said Senior Vice President of Operations Anakni Satanas.

"I second the motion of Mr. Satanas!" Said Treck Mortins. "And we need to call in the loan for those damn Weasley's! I'm tired of bringing this up every time we meet. Do none of you realize that by allowing these vermin a home we are directly pandering to the Mormon community in Southern Britain? You all should learn from a good Baptist. Kick em' out already!"

"I second that motion, and agree with Mr. Treck." The VP of Sales, J.V. Tazz said.

"A motion has been amended to a motion, and seconded. All in favor please denote so by saying…. "Pollywallydoodlealltheday"." J.V. Tazz, the Senior Secretary of Parliamentary Procedure declared.

There was a significant vote of "Pollywallydoodlealltheday". Included in that vote were the department heads of : Interspecies Relations Secretary Arkenstone, office number 007, Secretary Janna Morgana, Press Coordinator, Directors Athens and Robin from Black Ops.

"The Motion carries. Mr. Marks, you will please give a brief overview of the topic of the memo." Tazz said.

"Very well. According to Commander Hrothman, the topics that have disrupted our meeting are: Magical Schools, Voldemort, and Harry Potter. Do I hear any objections as to these topics' importance? No…I make a motion to continue with the original motion brought to the floor and proceed with the reading of the memo."

"Thank you. Now that we have that taken care of the memo reads:

"From: The Desk of Commander Hrothman

To: VP Marks

Date: August 14, 1995

Subject: Harry Potter, Voldemort, Magic Schools

-I have been in contact with my American counterpart, Nathanial Killroy, and there is in his possession data concerning the recent movements of the dark wizard Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort. Evidence suggests that Riddle has one or more strike team(s) in operation now, preparing to launch a major campaign in England and abroad.

- Commander Killroy has shared information with me that a strike team was sent to attack his Bank in the, false, capital of the Confederated Union of Southern American Mages in Georgia. As this committee is well aware the C.U.S.A.M. are the true powerhouse behind the muggle American government, and the only real power in North America with a distant Canada as the only other power. The leaders of the nation demanded access to the investigation of Voldemort's team's actions, fearing another Yankee assassination plot, but Killroy is awaiting the decision of the Senior Board here in England as the would be terrorists were caught on sovereign Goblin land. I will forward your decision to Cmdr. Killroy once you inform me of it.

- From what the Cmdr. shared with me, the team was sent to infiltrate the Central Archives and retrieve information on old vaults that have been in disuse in the Americas, and information on the inner politics of Gringotts America. There is some speculation that a member of the team managed to escape with a copy of the Melancholy Treaty, which defines the role of Gringotts in relation to GSL, but rumors have not, and cannot, be verified at this time.

- Of the six member team, Rabastan Lestrange and Walden McNair did not survive the assault with the new M-3 Double-Diamond Gollum that were guarding the archives. In all honesty though, they would not have survived an attack by the old M-3 Diamond Gollum. The remaining four are in critical condition in a secure medical facility that our cousin's own in Raccoon City. The remaining four have not been identified, but I have been assured that they would willingly share all information they hold within three hours of waking up. A report on any information which they "share" will be sent to the Senior Council as a courtesy once their investigation is over. The C.U.S.A.M. government, as these were British citizens, is demanding that any and all accounts of these individuals be frozen until their courts find them guilty of innocent. However, Killroy has informed me that Archduke Fain is not at all pleased that a terrorist group managed to punch a hole in his nation's ward line. He, the Archduke, has asked that we turn over any information we have on the families of these terrorists. He would like to "speak" with them. I would suggest that we make plans for the next-of-kin to inherit from these people. Killroy reports that once the Archduke commands it, an army greater than the sands of Egypt will engulf his enemies and the enemies of his state.

- The new developments that His Grace, Harry Potter, are contributing to the education of young wizards are almost complete. He has three "new" schools under development.

- The Granger Day School: This facility is 45 percent complete and is situated about a kilometer from the train station on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It is scheduled to open twelve months from now, as the staff has been rather cumbersome in locating. From what his grace has mentioned, the school will be open to magical children and their siblings from ages 5 to 14. The illusions making it appear as a warehouse will be dropped three weeks before the first letters are to be sent out to families in the fall. His Grace has indicated that as a token of gratitude for services, our young may attend classes with the children and learn the basic skills which will be taught.

- The course outline for this school is rather intriguing. From the age of 5-7 a child will learn basic math, reading, history, and civics. From the age of 7-14 children will be taught equivalent muggle courses and be registered at a royal academy in so that future, possible, transitions can be easier. Also during this time frame, children will develop a strong understanding of the basic fields of magic, as well as the magical histories of England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, the United States, France, Russia, and Germany. No student will progress to Secondary School without attaining, at least, a strong understanding in the mental art of Occlumency. An ordered mind is a wonderful gift after all.

- The Remus J. Lupin Secondary School: Wizarding Only. This facility will comprise three of the buildings which are being constructed on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. This facility will handle young adults from the age of 14-21. By the age of 18 all muggle studies will be finished and by the time the wizarding portion of a student's education is finished, he/she shall actually be able to surpass the international average on both power, and knowledge of skills. After successfully completing the challenging courses that this facility offers, students will be at the former level of a British "Master" in all of their electives. However, Masteries will not be given by this institution, only Diplomas of "Certification." For example, a student may specialize in Healing and Potions with a minor in Herbology and Biology. Upon graduation they would be a certified practicing healer, but in order to practice alone or gain a license to open a private clinic, student would have to proceed further into the academic would and receive at least a mastery in their chosen field(s).

- Children at this school will also enter into a modified ROTC program, designed by Her Majesties top Military advisors, which will allow fitness, as well as discipline to become integrated into these young adults life. Upon enrolling in this school, students are required to sign a magically binding contract which will compel them to serve two consecutive years in Her Majesties Mage Corps, under the command of the Governor General. After the mandatory two years are complete, each wizard is placed on "reserve" status and kept so until 1) war is declared, 2) a state of emergency is declared, 3) the G.G. mobilizes them, or 4) they reach the age of retirement, which is 115.

- Hogwarts University of Magical Studies: The ancient castle has been inspected, cleaned, and brought up to Her Majesties strictest of standards. Better lighting, ventilation, larger greenhouses, and converting the castle's rooms and sections into specific departments of study have vastly improved the effectiveness and appeal of higher education. The remaining buildings in the clearing by Lupin will belong to Hogwarts University. Of the seven buildings one will house a drama school, a planetarium, a biology department, a dark arts research facility, a magical creature center, a history department, and a medical research facility. The castle itself will house many departments, a few of which are arithmacy, alchemy, potions, offensive/defensive techniques, transfiguration, transmorgrification, spell crafting/research, business, political science, and several more.

- This school will only be open to people 21 years of age or older that have successfully completed certification. Should any wizard/witch not achieve certification, or be older than this new school and wish to pursue a mastery of achieve higher levels of certification, Master Wizard/Witch, Sorcerer, Mage, and Archmage, then that person will have to pass a competency test with at least 94 percent accuracy before being allowed to enroll in the University.

- I can already foresee that many people will be very unimpressed with the level of challenge that this is going to have on the children. More than likely there will be a revolt against the institutions of education here in England. Over the course of the next six years I can easily foresee foreign schools taking in many British students, at least until His Grace has firmly established his reign, or the ICW recognizes the significant changes and improvements that are beginning to take place in education. It is a rather brilliant plan that His Grace has.

- One of the positives that the public will see in this new educational system will be that, from the ages of 14 to 17, magical children can independently practice magic off school campuses as long as they are in the presence of people who are aware of their gift. This means that the bias toward muggleborns will not be as strong in these new schools. It sets each child onto an equal platform with the children of a strict magical background. With this new practice in effect, the school term for children over the age of 14 years will be "year round." This, I have been informed, is to start the process of allowing students to progress in both their muggle and magical studies, as well as begin to separate the students based on abilities alone.

- Students will be placed in ability appropriate classes, based off of year end examinations beginning in Remus. Those who progress faster will not be hindered, while those who need help will be given time and tutoring.

- I have had the numbers run and the first graduating class of Remus, if the first graduates fulfill the standards by the time they reach 21, will be the most powerful class of wizards since the Hogwarts class of 1480. I realize that this is a mere projection, and numbers are meaningless, but with wizards and witches increasing in magical power by this much, with each passing generation, perhaps the wizards would be able to help us resurrect the homeland? After all it was the actions of very powerful mages that sealed us all from the land.

- The Hogwarts University campus is massive, while the school could previously hold close to 2,000 students, with the expanded facilities, Hogwarts can now teach close to 5,500 students per year. With the facilities and faculty prepared to open in the summer of 1996, international applications are being accepted and some placement exams are being held overseas now. From what His Grace's personal assistant has said to me, nearly 10,000 application packets have been requested in America alone! Apparently the Dean of the Dark Arts Department is a local legend in America, and many of his "fans" wish to be educated under his eye. The same could be said for many of the other departments. Many famous, but above all else, competent instructors are coming in from around the world to be the first to teach at this "new" type of school. It is true that there are similar schools in the Americas and even some spread throughout Europe and Asia, but none are as "focused" as Hogwarts has become.

- There are as I mentioned a number of classes that will be offered at Hogwarts and these new schools. The Governor General has asked that the Goblin nation provide security for Hogwarts and Remus. He would have us take residence in Riddle Hall, as this is the designated campus security building and is quite comprehensive. There are cells, interrogation rooms, communications divisions, as well as provided ground transportation. He has even stated that we could monitor the wards from this Hall, but not manipulate them. I would make the suggestion that we accept this, as it is obviously a way the G.G. wants humans to become more familiar and comfortable in interacting with the Goblin Nation. Why else would he entrust the safety of children to us?

- The flights that will be taking the current population of Hogwarts to the Southern Institute of Magic will be leaving at the end of next week. The G.G. has stated that he wants armed guards on each flight and escorting each group of children to the school. His recently acquired military craft will be following the passenger liners as the G.G. wishes his men to have some practice in how well they maneuver and how their systems work. They have been charmed to become invisible, and never need refueling. Our rune masters were commended by the G.G. over their expert work.

- Now I come to my final report: Harry Potter, a.k.a. His Grace, a.k.a. the Governor General. I have been working with His Grace for some time now, and I have yet to receive the impression that he poses a direct threat to the Goblin Nation, or holds any animosity or prejudices to our people. While it is true that some goblins were bribed by Albus Dumbledore, or befuddled by the Ministry, into withholding certain information from him, he has nonetheless moved passed his anger and tested our loyalty by his decrees to the Goblin Nation. He finds us, as a people, admirable and equal. I hold his trust as highly as I do my assurance in salvation from Gideon the Golden. I recommend to this committee that we do everything in our power to satiate and please this noble young man, for if there is any truth to the belief in power equals longevity, His Grace shall easily last past his third century. His reign shall be a glorious….""

The memo went on at some length more, describing how best the Goblin Nation can better serve His Grace and Her Majesty. The solution that was presented to the attempted robbers was to simply kill them. Their deaths would be reported to the Ministry and the reasons for their deaths as well.

Gjgjggjgjgjjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjggjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjjgjggjgjgjgjgjgjjggjggjgjggjgjjgjgjg

September 5, 1995

Worcestershire, England mid afternoon

Harry Potter had seen many marvels in his young life. He had experienced the power of hope, the mystique and intrigue of the unknown, the rush and thrill of power, the plunge into desolation and despair, and the anguish of forlorn loss. However, today was a special exception to his normal day. He was currently walking the ward line that his employees from Gideon Innovations had embedded far below the surface in the bedrock. He was especially impressed by the shear number of amplifying ward stones that he had helped made. Well, _helped_ by mixing his blood into the mortar used to suspend them in the decorative pillars that made up his fence.

He was rather proud of his new home, and utterly amazed at the wonders that a magical construction company could accomplish on such a place like Witley Court. Even thought the structure was only 85 percent completed, "_Damn Italian shippers loosing my marble! They shall rue the day they mix up my home address and Dublin Castle!"_, Harry was still rather happy. As the roof had finally been restored a week prior, Harry had his staff furnish and stock the finished portions of the house. The electricians were finished, the plumbers were gone, the tech gurus from Gideon Innovations had taken a muggle alarm system and spliced it with a ward console, forming a hybrid which would show any sector that went off, even though there were no cameras in the system. The gurus had also installed the best fire suppression, and climate conditioning runes which were known to the company. The whole list of things done to Harry's new home was quite extensive, currently illegal, and would have bankrupted the average magical family twice over for three generations.

Walking up the beautiful path in the gardens of his home, Harry admired the fountains, exotic flora and fauna, and the peacocks which roamed freely. He had just left his fence and passed the mighty Poseidon Fountain, which he had charmed to run continuously and filter the water. The monolithic sculpture/small pond held some beautiful and quite exotic fish that he had picked up from his travels in Asia. The goblin that had been instructing him in finances had suggested that he exploit the Asian stock market while it is still relatively "young" value wise across the world. It also had not hurt that the Chinese delegation sent to meet him and "guide" his tour of the east had provided him with an offer he could not refuse…

Gjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgj

_The Great Wall, overlooking a lush valley_

_"Your Grace, we hope that you have learned much of our culture in the last week. We hope that you will be able to share your experiences with other members of Her Majesty's Court and encourage them to come and explore our great country as well. Although we share vastly different political views, we hope that you will take this as a token of good will and peaceful intentions. While the American Muggles have heavily invested in our country, the different magical nations have not. We hope that with your visit, and these gifts, you will be able to encourage more wizards to invest time in our ancient culture."_

Looking over this "gift" Harry read over the titles of the three slim volumes in the decorative case: _Commandeering the Masses; Secrets of the Chinese Communist Party. How to Kill from Efficiently; a Compendium of Traditional Chinese Black Magic. The Secret of Eternal Youth; Chinese Alchemy._

_"I am honored to accept these gifts and will certainly pass my experiences on to my colleagues. Comrades, I appreciate the time that you have spared to me, and I am honored by your trust in me with your teachings. I must ask though, as I am unfamiliar with this last book, isn't alchemy universal?"_ Harry asked to the sage that had been chosen the representative of the group.

Smiling the Sage replied: _"There are many unique qualities of China Your Grace. My people have access to abundant sources of magical power that your countrymen have only seen in their dreams, or worst nightmares. While this is in no way going to grant you immortality, the book will be able to help you in your coming struggles with the dark one known as Voldemort. I am surprised by your shocked expression sir. Our soothsayers and diviners have warned us of the consequences should you loose in your struggles."_

"_I am rather shocked that the inner struggles of England arouse the concern of such a__** noble**__ and __**secure**__ nation Comrade. However, I recognize that Voldemort's first insurrection caused much international turmoil. I promise you that I will not knowingly allow for him or his minions to attack you my friend. As Her Majesties representative of the Magical World, I would like to discuss a formal recognition of the promises that we have both made here today. Our nations can only grow stronger as we grow together." Harry finished. _

"_Your Grace, we will speak with the party leaders and share with them these memories. We look forward to your just reign in Her Majesties realm." _

_Gjgjgjgjgjgjgjggjjgggjgjgjggjggjgjgj;g;g;g;g;g;g;g;g;g;g;jj;jj;j;j;fjgj;g;jg;j;gjg;j;gj;gj;g;_

Thinking back on the experience, Harry was rather happy over the encounter. Even though it had been over a month since Harry had spoken with the delegates on the Great Wall, his staff had kept him aware of any correspondence which came from them.

Walking through the luscious and pristine gardens, Harry changed direction and headed to his chapel. Every time he entered he swelled with pride over knowing that the human spirit could create such wonders for God in an expression of devotion. However, his silence and musings were cut short.

"My Lord! Harry, you must come with me quickly, Voldemort has made a move against the ministry, Fudge is dead and Amelia bones was attacked!" Dobby shouted as he ran into the chapel looking for Harry.

"Is Amelia alright Dobby? Have the people I specified been moved to a secure location? Deploy my security forces, send a mage unit to Her Majesty. Put all of My compounds into lock-down. I want security forces to join me in the basement." A deceptively calm Harry Potter asked. "Walk with me to the basement rooms Dobby. I need to be in a place that is both secure and useful. The only good that can come in this room is patience." With that Harry led the way to his "basement" rooms. These rooms were designed to link Harry with the several government buildings that he had commissioned. Concealed behind a four foot thick titanium blast door, the hallway which led to his various securable and environmentally controlled rooms was stark white. On every door was the Potter Crest, seal of the Governor General, was just below Her Majesty's Coat of Arms. Entering into the Command Room, Harry called a code red to his other bases, and walked over to a phone contained in a clear plexi-glass box.

Pressing a button on the side, Harry steeled his nerves, picked up the red receiver and waited for the other end to pick up. After a moment of waiting, an elegant aristocratic, elderly female voice answered. "Your Majesty," Harry began, "it is time for you and your government to enact plan renegade. Voldemort has made his move."

Jgjgjgjgjgjgjggjgjgjgjjggjgjgjjgjjgjgjggjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjggjggjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjggjgjgjgjgjgjg

Well. So ends the first guide to the Politics story. There will be more. I would like to thank, Bluezy for being my BETA, George Bush and Alabama politics for providing so much inspiration to me, and my loyal readers/reviewers. The more people that reviewed helped me more than you will ever know. Even the reviews I still get for Resurgent make me smile. Even thought the last one was somewhat annoying.

Review what you think of the stories. The next story will, hopefully, be more detailed and answer questions you may have..hint..hint…ask them…review….wink :).

I want each and every person that has stuck with me to know I appreciate you. I will be taking suggestions on the next title of the story. Pairing submissions are still welcome!

Peace out…Buy Cake…Vote Democratic!

Oh…..There is one more chapter after this…I hope to close up some loose ends.

Also!!! For the religious joke, see my reviews…I laughed my ass of.


	6. Confusion is Part of the Game

Disclaimer: As the all powerful author I have the power to describe anything and everything any-which way I choose. As so, I now decree: All scenes described shall now be in Technicolor!...With Rutabagas!

It has come to my attention that my time-line is just a little bit retarded. Sorry. Move everything up a year. The year below should be applied to previous time lines.

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**September 5, 1996 Ministry of Magic 9:00 AM**

Cornelius Fudge was not having a pleasant day. After his fight with Albus he had kept little contact with the man, fearing that some nefarious plot would come from the man to indicate him as unfit to govern.

He had been rummaging through his personal files looking for the Potter brat's when his undersecretary admitted herself and took a seat at his desk across from him.

"Cornelius, we need to have a chat, dear." Dolores began in a false sweet tone.

Cornelius nodded, drew his wand, and activated the charms that protected his office from all manner of subterfuge.

"We have known each other for quite some time now and despite what most would believe I consider you as only a close acquaintance. Together, we have made a rather imposing team in the politics of magical Britain." Dolores spoke, smiling at Fudge. "We have both persevered through all manner of hardship, my divorce and the death of your daughter, but there has been no other time like the present at which our tenacity has been tested," she said as she rose from her chair and began to pace the office.

"There has been no other way than ours for the last eight years, and I am rather proud of the progress that we have made in our policies. Werewolves are now strictly monitored, vampires have all but vanished from the isle, the goblins are no longer threatening to rebel as the economy has fortified during your tenure in office, mudbloods pose little threat to the stability that your office has brought, and I am proud to say that I have had a hand in building the foundations for a pure posterity." Dolores took a breath and wiped a tear that had gathered in her eye away. "However, the times are changing. New people are emerging as dominating forces in this arena. Indeed; the "owner of Hogwarts" has proven himself true. He fronted the trip for over 500 children to attend that blasted American school. In the past **we** held control of **all** activity within this land."

"Cornelius, you are no longer in control. Your games with Potter have cost the Ministry credibility, but worse, your actions have cost _me_ power! You have become a liability to my political career. Just associating with you now is enough to ensure that my future is bleak in the ministry."

"Now see here Dolores!" Cornelius began. "You are right about something; we worked _together_ on everything these last eight years. The Goldman scandal, Burnman, the Purity Laws, and even _Hogwarts_. No, I am not killing your career _Madame_. Your ineptitude and beliefs will bring us both down!"

"You believe the same as I do!" Dolores shouted in rage.

"What a pair we make, and oh the web we have woven blah, blah, harrumph. Save your protests for someone who cares. By this time next month we will both be out of power and that damnable Rufus will have this office. Did you honestly think that the next PM would keep you on? Come now Dolores, you and I have known each other for years. We know each other's secrets…like your husband's 'death'." Cornelius left his desk and went for the liquor cabinet. Pouring two sherry's he joined Dolores in a chair by the fire.

"Look, we can fight all we like, but the simple fact of the matter is that we could not see this coming. There was never any real proof given to me that the dark lord had returned. You knew that, yet you sent those damn dementor's after Potter. Without consulting me, I might add. Look at it this way, Dolores," Cornelius looked her straight in the eye, "we may be out of the final decision, but we can still influence the decision maker. Hell, Look at the Malfoy family business. If we stick together we will be able to influence policy for years to come, and it will be _very_ profitable. Trust me." Finished, Fudge sipped his sherry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you, Cornelius." Dolores left her seat and stood with her back to the minister at his desk. She took a few moments to catch her breath then stormed back to the fire. In on gulp she drained her full glass of sherry and threw the glass into the fire. "Here you damn buffoon! I want you to have this before we are thrown out." With a quivering hand Dolores offered the minister a delicately wrapped silk package.

"What is it Dolores?" Cornelius asked as he began to open the package.

"Avada Kedavera!" Dolores cast at point blank range. There was no chance for Cornelius to escape.

Pointing her wand at the painting of the minister she intoned, "Blazae!" a fountain of fire erupted from her wand and utterly destroyed all which it consumed. "Blazae! Blazae!" She set fire to the entire office, causing alarms to sound throughout the ministry. In a matter of minutes the entire building would be emptied. Concentrating she envisioned the dark mark and burned it into the marble floor in front of the minister's slowly roasting body.

"Accio Package." Dolores grabbed the package from the air, and the portkey was activated. She had a meeting to attend…If her medallion vibrating was any indication.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Same Time as above, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office**

"Perkins? Have you seen the file on recent seizures? I know there is something major going on with a muggle site of historical importance," Arthur said to his coworker.

"Really Arthur? What and where?" Perkins said as he handed a bulging file to Arthur's waiting hand.

"I took the wife on a bit of a romantic getaway last weekend, and we traveled through Worcestershire and stopped to see the fountain at Witley Court. When we reached the gate, an attendant told us that the property had been sold into private hands and that renovations were currently underway. I swear to you, Perkins, the air was thick with magic and some sort of charge. I enquired as to how long construction had been going, and the guard said, "Round three months now." Perkins, the entire house had been rebuilt! It was breathtakingly beautiful, even from the distance."

"I fail to see the need for concern, Arthur. What's your point?" Perkins rather indifferently stated.

"Perkins, a wizard has bought that estate! It was bought from the muggle government, by a wizard… This has to be some kind of breach of security. As soon as I came in Monday, I started investigating new homes that were being registered. No one has this place listed. Don't look at me like that, Perkins! If this place were to disappear under the standard muggle repelling wards, muggles would take notice and undoubtedly enquire more vocally as to why a national "park" has suddenly disappeared. It will be worse than the dragon incident of the 20's…." Arthur trailed off as he sat down.

"You know, Arthur, you are a very good and dedicated man. The problem with those characteristics, however, is that they cause ulcers. My advice to you is to simply quit being worried by this. If a wizard did buy the estate, it was probably some half-blood or muggleborns. I've never heard of it myself so why are you so worried? Look, as the Head of the Misuse office you can swear a warrant to go investigate, right?" Seeing Arthur's nod he continued. "Go talk to Amelia and tell her you and I will be investigating a property tomorrow and request a couple of aurors come with us. We'll see that this person does not incite the interest of muggles. Why don't you do that while I take care of some personal business?"

"I guess it would be best to see Amelia before she was too busy. I'll be back for tea in two! See you in a few, Perkins." Arthur started whistling as he walked to the lift.

"Jesus, I thought he'd never go. Where did I put that mirror?..." Perkins rummaged through his drawers and finally pulled out his man-bag, "Satchel!", and found it in the outside pocket by the Tums. Clearing his throat he tapped the mirror three times with his wand and secured the office. "Hrothman," Perkins stated to the mirror. He waited for a few moments and eventually he received and answer.

"What do you want, Perkins? Have you accomplished your task?" Hrothman asked in an agitated manner. "I am very busy at the moment. His Grace has assigned me many tasks. What news do you have?"

"Cmdr. Hrothman, the last ministry official has been tagged and pinned from my list. When the order comes, these people will be safely transported to the secure center in the new ministry building. I have not heard from your other contact as to whether he has succeeded in tagging the Wizengamot members yet, nor has Williams reported to me as to whether he has tagged the several barristers and secretaries that were approved. It seems rather risky business Cmdr. Tagging and not telling that is. Wouldn't it be easier to let these people know?"

"They will know when the time comes. Until then they pose a security threat to His Grace's plans. You are certain that the spell is tied to their magical signatures?" Hrothman queried.

"Yes Cmdr. your instructions have been explicit thus far. As I just explained I placed the final spell on Weasley and sent him to Amelia Bones. The spell sequence you gave me will be finished when Weasley's and Bones' magical signature interacts, same as any other pinned individuals."

"Your mission is accomplished. You may return to the base for debriefing and receive your new orders."

"Thank you sir," Perkins said. As he stood and gathered his possessions, his image rippled and was replaced with that of an elderly witch. Having gathered the last of her possessions, she left the office, and the ministry all together undetected.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**South France**

Hermione and her family had been touring the Mediterranean area for the last two weeks, and she had found her love…sandals. She had bought a pair in every city her family had stayed in thus far. She didn't know if it was the way that they hugged her petite little toes or the way that the sun tickled her delicate cream-like skin, but she loved the openness that these sandals provided for her.

"Mommy, when did you and Daddy decide that we would be going back home? I do have to go to school eventually you know." Hermione spoke to her mother as they were both relaxing on the beach.

"Dear relax. You agreed that rather than attend that school in the America's we would send you to Queen Isabella's Institute of Magic in Santa Agueda. One of the perks is that they start later in the year than their English counterparts. We still have three weeks before we have to worry about getting you to school. Dear, you've been too wound up. You need to relax, I mean you're 16 now and you aren't even chasing after a gentleman caller. If you are disinterested in the Weasley and Potter boys, perhaps it's time your father and I intervened like my parents did," Mrs. Granger finished with a coy smirk.

"Mommy! How many times do I have to tell you and Daddy that I am a big girl and will make decisions for _myself_ when I feel ready to make them. I am not interested in either of them for the moment. They are my best friends after all." Propping herself up, Hermione took a sip of her iced tea. "I can't imagine what would happen if I were to, out of the blue, dump foreign feelings onto Ron and Harry. You and Daddy may have had an arranged marriage, but I still think it was too old fashioned. I want my husband to be someone that will sweep me off my feet and charm his way to my heart." Hermione sighed as she placed her drink down. "Don't think I don't know about why we have to take these "vacations" mommy. I have known about Daddy's friend for a very long time now."

"I don't know what you're talking about dear! Your father simply wishes you and I the best and that is why he sends us on these lavish vacations." Regina Grander said in indignation. "There is no alternative reason for your father choosing to vacation in this area! It is simply where I wanted to go and he has been more than generous in accommodating my, and your, desires."

"Oh please Mommy. You think I don't actually know about "Uncle Sebastian" and why he always turns up on these trips, keeping Daddy away for the majority of them? I love you both but I don't know why you just don't come out and admit it, I will not love you or Daddy less. I have accepted the fact that I will not be getting a sibling for quite some time now. Why must you continue this façade with me, Mommy?"

"Hermione Jane Granger! How dare you insinuate your Uncle is gay?!" Regina said as she stood up from her place on the beach. "Just because the man is a brilliant and accomplished Shakespearian actor, equestrian and model does not mean that he is gay! Especially not with your father! I should know after all, I slept with him and had you! Hermione, I have taught you better than this!" Regina was huffing and losing her breath when Hermione spoke up.

"You know Mommy, I love you and I love Daddy. But, I have accepted the facts. I accept my family for what it is, and for how it is. However, I'm tired of you masquerading as though everything is perfect. Do you know how much stress that puts me under? How many times that I have broken down in school? Did you and Daddy even stop to consider _me_ during any of this? I mean, damn! I am tired of having to be the mature one of my friends. The strain that you and Daddy have me under has caused me serious personality issues…issues that can't be fixed so easily." Hermione stood up and started to walk off. Counting to ten in her head she heard her mother call out for her. _Gotcha!_ Turning back to her mother Hermione replied, "Yes Mommy, was there something you wanted to add?"

"Darling!" Regina wept, "We love you so much! Every family has its problems. I thought that we would be able to work ours out, but your father is very stubborn. He and I agreed that his recreational activities would not disrupt the family, but you see where that led us." Sniffling now, Regina took Hermione in her arms as they both traveled the few meters back to the beach front bungalow. "I didn't realize that you were under such stress. Why don't you ever talk to me? You have been raised to come to your father and me with any problem that you might have. I don't know whether to feel angry or ashamed that you don't want to confide in me. I have a degree in psychology, darling. I know that you must hate me. Whatever can I do to make your studies and stress easier?"

By the time Regina had finished her little spiel Hermione had broken into tears and was comforting her mother.

"Mommy, there are several antique book shops that sell magical tomes in the city of Elvissa that may contain spells that would help me be protected and happy. I have been so worried about my safety in England lately. One of the local wizards that we ran into the other day mentioned that Spanish law allows for enrolled students to actively practice magic so long as no muggle witnesses it. I need to prepare for what is coming. I need to make us, you, me, and Daddy safe…I love you." _God I should have let the hat place me in Slytherin. Give me the Oscar now. No competition. I'm a bad girl, maybe Harry will spank me! Oh bad thoughts, Down Kitty! No doughnuts! _"Oh and mommy."

"Yes dear?" Regina looked at Hermione lovingly.

"The voices are back," Hermione said in a deflated manner.

"Well…damn. Don't worry dear. Dr. Pennington said it might happen sporadically. Just cope. That's what all good women do. We cook, and we cope, or we kill." Regina growled the last part.

"What was that mommy? I didn't catch that last bit." Walking to get a glass of lemonade Hermione retuned to see her mother had vanished, more than likely to the shower to get the sand off. "Oh well. Might as well start a cake!"

And with that Hermione began a scrumptious carrot cake that would make her fruity father and flamboyant uncle proud.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Inside the Burrow**

In the littlest room on the left hand side, for the most outspoken Weasley, a storm was brewing. Ginny Weasley had many virtues. She was patient, she was cunning, and she was above all else pure, in every sense of the word. So it made no sense to her why Harry Potter wasn't beating down her parents door, charging after her like a crack head after a piece of cheap poontang.

"Damn it to hell! What am I doing wrong? I have done everything that I was supposed to do to the letter. Where the hell is Dumbledore? His letter specifically said that I was to wait a week before trying to contact Harry, and he still hasn't given me the potion to soak his letters in. Grrrrrrrrr!" Walking over to her journal, not possessed, she flipped to a blank page and began to write:

_Dear Barfaigckruger: _

_Today has been Hell! I thought that Mom home-schooling us would be bad but I just found out that Fred and George went to that American school without mother's permission. Can you believe them? They have abandoned the family it seems. I just don't understand them any more. They have been so distant with me, Ron, and Mother lately. There is no way that they could have discovered Mother's plan to have me marry Harry then take his money, so I don't understand why they are being so…standoffish. _

_I still haven't received a reply from Professor Dumbledore, or the potions that he had promised me. I still have the bottle of fertility potion in my pack, but there is no Harry around! He has just disappeared. After about the fourth letter was returned last week, I kind of started wondering. Mother had no idea, as there was no order meeting to discuss any of the events that have been happening lately. I asked if Mother if Dumbledore had tried to floo lately and she told me she hadn't heard from him all summer. She assumed that everything was going well. _

_When she tried to floo to his old home, boy what a shock! It had been burned to the ground! Dumbledore never lived in a huge Manor like the Longbottom's, but still! For such a large home to be burned and no one to notice, and where was Dumbledore? When Mother called the DMLE to report her findings she got this weird message that kept repeating: "__**Do not be alarmed. The DMLE is currently engaged and will return your floo at our earliest convenience. Please disengage and try your call again at a latter time**_**." **_Then Dad showed up covered in soot and smoking from tip to toe. He said that there had been a huge fire in the Minister's office and that it had spread from the executive levels all the way to the DMLE! I couldn't believe it. I asked Dad why the Fire-Runes didn't suppress the fire and put it out. _

_Do you know what he told me? He said, and I quote, "__**Fire Runes? Minister Fudge never had them updated, or installed. Seems he was more complacent than we believed. He was supposed to have renovated the ministry years ago, but there was funding trouble. Seems that the money for safety improvements went for upgrading the enchantments on the Fudge Home. Good thing the bastard's dead**__." The Minister was dead?!?!?!?!!?!? OMG! Harry needs to know about this. Now he can swoop in and save the day, and we can get married and have lots of kids, and I can sue him for alimony and ruining my body…It will be great. _

_I need to write him a letter detailing my love and the events that have been happening recently. There is much cause for concern, yes indeed. He should have his FINE ASS back where I can ogle him all day and molest his picture on the blow-up doll that I have in the corner. _

_Barfaigckruger, you're the only one that understands me. Please tell the voices to go away. I don't want to go back to St. Mungo's. Oh! And tell Santa hello. Gin-Gin :-) _

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Inside Longbottom Manor**

Neville Longbottom was a very shy and quiet person, in public. At home, however, he was another person altogether. His grandmother had taught him all that she knew in the fine arts of Herbology, Charms, and Tap-Dancing. The boy had spirit, but only practice could make him a champion.

"Left foot on the down beat dear! Step it up! And One and Two and Three and Four. No! No! No! Neville, you are prancing your supposed to glide. Remember, you are supposed to give the impression that your feet are tapping on a stream. Go with it! Don't Damn it!"

"Yes Grandmother. But can I take these damn leg warmers off? They're making me sweat out my leotard. When will the tutors arrive? It's almost half-eleven. Shouldn't my charms instructor be here by now?" A heavily sweating and indignant Neville asked. He only indulged his grandmother because he loved her, and these lessons had many practical applications…like politics. Neville was sure that his Gran was trying to teach him the fine art of Diplomacy through these lessons.

"I rescheduled. He will be coming at a quarter to one today. Now back to your lessons!"

"But Gran, I need to finish my essay. Your lessons kept me up past study last night. I can't become an international dance sensation if I don't have the education to back my fame. What would father say? He'd be ashamed of me if I weren't to follow in his footsteps. I have to make him proud, Gran, I have to study!" Finishing his speech Neville collapsed and began his "cool-down" stretches that his Gran had taught him.

"Neville," his Gran began as she walked to him, "your father was one of the greatest tap dancers that this family has ever produced. He could have gone on to win world competition step dance tournaments, but he chose an easy route out. He became a hit wizard." Neville looked up incredulously. "Sure he had the spirit of a man twice his size, but there was no doubt that his talents were unused as a man that brought in over thirty targets over the course of his career. Yes, many of them may have been horribly maimed by your father, but his true love was always denied him after he accepted that damn job. Oh Frank! Why didn't you become a pastry chef/Tap dancer like your great aunt Winifred? Why!!" Mrs. Longbottom left the room at a brisk pace, and Neville blanched.

"Why does she insist on wearing that damn spandex with no brazier?!? Honestly she's going to put someone's eye out if she continues running like that. It's amazing she hasn't tripped yet. Walter!" Neville called for his elf and ordered a double shot of tequila.

"Mistress wore spandex again?" Walter inquired.

"Aye, and she ran, and she told those damn stories."

"Walter understands master. Poor mistress hasn't been right since master spiked her prune juice with that caster oil last week. Mistress was very relieved, but has not been right since. May Walter join master for a drink?"

"What do you need a drink for Walter?" Neville honestly inquired.

"Walter has to dress mistress." The little elf shrank back a little and a haunted look came over his face. "Mistress takes delight in Walter's torture. When master isn't here she parades around the home for hours on end naked. Walter agrees with master. She should have tripped long before now. Walter came upon her while she was sleeping by accident one day. She was laying nude on the couch in her personal study. Walter thought she was wearing old leather outfit she wore for master! Walter is scarred for life." The elf broke down and sobbed.

"Accio Tequila! Conjerko Glasses." Neville conjured two glasses and waited for the tequila to arrive. "Walter, join me at the table." Seating himself at the table Neville poured two generous shots of Tequila.

"Do we drink to anything master?" The timid voice of Walter inquired.

"Yes old friend we do. We drink to forget."

"To Forget!" They both intoned.

Three hours and two bottles later the pair were on the floor singing the Camptown Ladies and giggling like a pair of school girls. That's how Neville's Charms instructor found him at least.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Southern England 6 pm**

In an old barn near the coast in Haggleton Voldemort sat in a barn with a few of his followers around a table.

"My lord, Cornelius has been disposed of as you ordered. The ministry building has suffered heavy damage and several people were killed by the fire when the wards failed. After I left the ministers office I was able to take out several preeminent blood-traitors before I was forced to leave the building," Dolores Umbridge stated. "There were very few pure-blood casualties as a result of the fire, but many people were victims of the stampede to vacate the building. As a ministry official I have yet to receive word on where we will be relocating in order to conduct government," finished Dolores, awaiting a response from the dark lord.

"Your actions have caused a great deal of confusion and fear, Dolores. You have killed the minister without drawing suspicion on yourself and you have primed yourself to be the best candidate for the fool's replacement. Your actions were well executed and planned. Congratulations. Please excuse yourself and prepare to help in the re-organization of the government. Wait for further instructions before you act on behalf of the cause. I will have more detailed instructions delivered to you privately. You may go." Voldemort spoke from the head of the table. He watched as Dolores left the loft and apparate away.

"Bellatrix, have we any word from the American government on our team sent to the Gringotts? The team's time has expired and I want to know what has happened! There is no excuse as to the lack of progress that has been made. What have you to say?"

"Master, since we last met I have personally visited the front lines in the Americas. Our battles are not progressing. It seems as though the entire country has been warded to alert the magical government of foreign influences. Whenever I would apparate somewhere, I would only have a few moments to collect my bearings before their damn army was after me. I dared not engage them for fear of jeopardizing your plans, when I stumbled upon an old newspaper clipping in one of the buildings that I hid in. I was obviously in a magical area as the paper proved, when the headline caught my attention. Our team was caught master, and executed." Bellatrix finished the last quickly.

"What! Who dared stir the ire of Voldemort? What right did these American's have to execute British citizens?"

"My lord, the American's did not kill them. I found that in the Americas the Goblins own their own land and have sovereign control over what happens in their banks. In exchange or managing the economy, the goblins have been given many of the rights of wizards. The goblins are the ones which executed out compatriots milord." Fearing her lord's ire Bellatrix dared not look up from the table as he angrily began to pace the sparse room.

"This angers me greatly. Two months I have been operating under the delusion that our team was making headway in the Americas. Bellatrix!"

"Yes milord"

"You are to contact all supporters that we have over there. How many are there?"

"There are twelve dedicated souls milord. Twelve souls which have been saved from the mudblood damnation."

"You are to stop recruitment efforts in the Americas immediately. Take those twelve and form a team to go to Romania. Court the vampires. Offer several muggles a collateral for their support. If need be, you have my permission to begin formal negotiations with the vampire elders. Sign nothing, but bring me copies of everything. I will have the final say in the wording of any treaties that may be forged. You have your orders. Go!"

And the meeting progressed. One of the key topics of interest was Voldemort's plan to re-staff the ministry and where in the Hell Harry Potter was.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Hope you enjoy this chapter! There may be one or two more before the stage is set for my next story.

Got question, Cause I got plot holes! Review, review, review.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. A special thanks goes out to Bobmin356. He has read my story and has not encouraged his lovely wife to kill me in one of their disclaimers…yet :-)

I have been very sick for the last week or two and classes, plus that, are not fun. I now have two wonderful Beta's The-Resident and Bluezy. Thank you to both.

I hope the comedy helped take away some of the boredom of previous chapters!

Peace Out- buy Bananas!

EV :-)


	7. Stand Firm, Stand Proud, Be Resolved

Harry Potter was in the secure command center of Witley Court with Dobby, his security team, and his personal staff. Just moments ago he had placed a call to Her Majesty alerting Her to an attack on the Ministry of Magic. He informed Her that information would be forthcoming as he received it.

Needless to say, the Queen was very distraught that this situation had arisen when the true magical government was very much unprepared to handle this situation.

"_Lord Potter, you are to provide us with the location of the Ministry of Magic building, so that we may secure the structure with our army and ensure the safety of the general population. You are also to send five of your magical guard to assist on this mission. We must act in all haste to ensure the safety of my people Lord Potter. You are granted permission to deploy your troops into Diagon Alley and Purveyor Lane in London, and Portobello Road in Scotland. We will require status reports every thirty minutes for the next twenty four hours Lord Potter. Now is the time to gather my loyal subjects and reform the magical government. You have your orders Lord Potter. Good Day."_

Harry had of course made all due haste in carrying out the commands of his Queen. Let us take a look and see how those events unfolded.

**Witley Court**

**Command Center, Secure Level 1**

**September 5, 1996 **

"Colonel Smith, what is the situation in London? Have any ground units reported in yet?" Harry asked to the commander of his magical security detachment. "Where are the marked members of the government scheduled to arrive at, and how am I to trigger the spell to evacuate them?"

"Your Grace, reports are just now coming in from our post in London. As you know the ministry building is directly beneath King Charles I Island and the Royal Bank of Scotland PLC just off the Thames. Our agent has been stationed in Number 12 Downing Street as a member of the press for the PM between the magical and muggle world. He has yet to report to us." Checking some papers that he had, Colonel Smith continued his explanation. "As for the officials that you had tagged, they will arrive in Auditorium A Level 3b of this facility, and you summon them from this room. Your Grace, I must caution you. There are over 1,500 people that have been tagged thus far as being required to operate your new ministry and none of them are aware of that fact yet. If we summon them now, during this crisis, they may react violently." Colonel Smith informed Harry.

"The wards that I specified to be placed over my schools, are they in place here as well as my other ministry buildings colonel" Harry moved toward the control panel in the center of he room which was dedicated to monitoring the wards in and around the complex.

"Yes Your Grace. That particular ward, as well as a few others, is a standard ward on all facilities that you have commissioned. Your bracelet has been keyed to all facilities as you are the head of the government, but no other bracelet will easily transition between facilities." Turning from his position at the monitors Colonel Smith joined Harry at the ward panel. "Your Grace, if you were to trigger the spell on these people now we would be able to integrate them into our systems now and cement our power in this war. It is better to start now rather than wait for later attacks. As it is we have waited long enough. Dumbledore, Fudge, and Voldemort have done enough damage. We need to begin the healing process for our country."

"Do not presume to dictate my own schedule to me Smith! Remember your place. You are a valuable asset to me, but you are replaceable. I will not risk lives or resources without proper planning and thought first. How many guards are in this facility?" An irate Harry asked to the commander of his security forces.

"There are 46 of your magical guard and 150 muggle soldiers sir." _The nerve of this boy! How dare he tell me off in front of my men! Composure Smith. Do not let him get to you. He means well, and is carrying a great burden on his shoulders. Damn him!_

Harry began to pace the room, listening to various reports that were being read off from men looking at computer monitors and listening to communications relays.

"Saunders!" Harry barked at the young man sitting at a computer terminal which monitored troop deployment, and the reserves.

"Sir!" the young officer replied.

"How many field units are prepared to go to London to assist in securing the Ministry for Her Majesty?"

The young man typed on his keyboard and spoke into his headpiece to a counterpart at Arundel Castle. It took a few seconds but eventually he had a reply. "Sir, there are 1,625 fully trained and capable field agents at Arundel capable of assisting the troops sent in by Her majesty. Of the 1,625, 154 are Squib, and 335 are full wizards." Finished with his report he returned to relaying information as it was requested from his headset.

"Colonel Smith, make arrangements for a unit of 76 squib and 115 wizards to rendezvoused with the troops that are being sent to Trafalgar Square. You will find a mass entrance to the MoM in the basement of the Royal Bank of Scotland. Have these troops secure the building, and then allow Her Majesties troops to enter. Richardson! Contact Hrothman and have him send a team of Goblins to seal the Ministry. I want no one but my people able to enter or leave. You have your orders people. Move!" Harry turned over control of the room to Smith and went to his office down the hall.

_Damn! This is all happening too fast. We don't have the numbers for this kind of operation. I need some way to make all of this simpler. If only there were some way that I could take out Voldemort now and then deal with the government…No that would never work. Shit! It is probably for the best that I assemble the new government now rather than wait until after the war._

Reaching his office and securing the door, Harry sat at his desk and opened a few files that were on his desk.

"_Project Greenway", "Project Archmage", "Project Viper Storm", "Operation Crouching Sphinx", "Code Name: Running Gypsy", Who the hell names these damn things? Where is the Dumbledore file? …Of course. It __**would**__ have to be the one with the most ridiculous name. "Operation Lemon Sherbet" would definitely have to be it._ Harry took a few moments to look over the file and read the highlighted sections in the reports. His brow wrinkled in confusion, Harry picked up his phone and dialed 8760.

"Office of the Governor General, this is Margaret." Harry's military secretary answered the phone.

"Maggie, this is Harry. Could you summon Dobby to me please? I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen him since we entered the compound a few hours ago. I would rather not use the intercom as I have classified information for him, and no one needs to know he is with me. Could you find him for me dear?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. Margaret was such a wonderful person and a delight to speak with any chance Harry could.

"Yes sir. I'll send a message to his pager immediately. Do you require anything else Governor?"

"No thank you Maggie. That will be all." Hanging up the phone Harry pressed a button which was inlaid to the desk and a section of wall dropped revealing a series of monitors which displayed all outgoing and incoming information in the command room. One monitor in particular caught Harry's attention. Earlier in the year a team had been sent to place security cameras in the ministry building at several strategic places. This monitor, and the one beside it, filtered through all fourteen of them. The images caught Harry's attention.

Fire. It was everywhere the camera could see. According to the display the minister's office as well as the top three levels of the ministry were on fire. Harry picked up his phone and called the command room for Smith.

"Colonel, have you had a chance to view the latest video from the Ministry?" Harry asked as he made notes on a pad in front of him. "It was worse than I thought. The fire has spread from quadrant 3 to quadrants 4-6. Yes, three levels now. Contact the commanding officer for the muggle unit, I believe his name is Owens, and inform him that several military firemen will be needed, and have Saunders contact the muggle police. I want Trafalgar Square, as well as every building and street within .15sqr. klm. of King Charles I Island evacuated and secured. Make it happen, and update me in 15 minutes. I will have to call the Queen then." Hanging up, Harry continued to watch the monitors until a buzz came from the door indicating someone wanted to be admitted. Focusing on a monitor to the far left, Harry saw that it was Dobby.

Finding the door release button on his desk, Harry welcomed Dobby into his office and offered him a seat. Once both gentlemen were seated Harry began the discussion.

"Dobby, I have been going over some of these reports that you gave me. I can't help but be drawn to the one which focuses on Dumbledore. I don't recall specifying that his, and other people's, home was to be razed to the ground in any fashion. As a matter of fact, I don't recall authorizing a raid on any of these people's home. Care to shed some light on the situation? Hmm?" Harry steeped his hands and peered at Dobby over his glasses as he awaited a response.

Taking a breath and searching his mind for an answer Dobby began explaining. "Master, you did not give the order to raze any home of the former Board of Governors, and I can assure you that none of your men took it upon themselves to raid and destroy these homes." Meeting Harry's eye he paused briefly and continued. "Anakni Satanas was responsible for reclaiming the monies that were stolen from the Hogwarts account, as well as collecting damages and fees. If the family of the accused could not pay for the total amount, the home as well as certain artifacts was taken as payment. The level of the fine is related directly to the level of guilt for each person. I can't explain the formula the goblin's use as I still have a headache from them trying to explain it to me."

"Any home that was confiscated was stripped of all materials, which were categorized and stored for your review, then leveled to allow new usage of the land. The goblins made mention plans for a new shopping district on the site of the former Dumbledore estate. In my report I included a passage stating that the goblins would be contacting you some time in the near future in order to discuss these dealings in more detail. Was I not thorough enough in my report sir?" Dobby finished with a concerned expression.

"No Dobby, you were thorough enough. I'm just distracted by what's going on right now." Harry indicated the monitors in the wall. "Dobby, I need for you to activate the spell and bring the tagged people here now. First I want you to have a few muggle officers in the room to help with security. The wizards will not be able to use magic, so only have the security personnel armed with non-lethal riot gear. I would imagine that some people are going to need medical care, this fire has been raging for about 30 minutes now. Have a buffet of food and drink set up so that people will not be panicked. They are going to be arriving in Auditorium A on level 3b." Harry paused a moment as Dobby continued to write in his ever present planner/note book.

"Have a speech drawn up as to who I am and what they will be doing in the reformed government. Is that auditorium the one with the stone thing in it?" Harry asked as Dobby looked up from his writing.

"I'm sorry sir, but stone thing?" Dobby enquired.

"You know the stone that everyone will repeat the oath to Her Majesty on. You know, the stone that records people's magical signature and either accepts or rejects their oath. The Loyalty Stone…Is that it maybe?" Harry rambled on for a few minutes until Dobby interrupted him.

"I believe I know what your describing, yes that is the room sir. After your speech people will have a chance to swear fealty to the house of Potter and through you the Queen. People who will not participate or are rejected by the stone will be a problem. How shall we handle them?" Dobby questioned to Harry.

"If someone is rejected by the stone, or they refuse to participate in the new government, take them a few at the time to the cell block and imprison them. Post a few squibs down there in order to keep the prisoners alive, but provide them no comforts. Allow them standard issue clothing and make sure that escape is impossible. Once the Skipton Castle facility is finished we will move them there or retest them. We will have to evaluate them on a case by case basis though." Harry stood from the desk and went to examine the monitors again. "Dobby, how do you go to an earlier time in this?" Harry said as he pointed to the monitor showing the burning Minister's office.

"There is a copy of the video being made in the records room of the security department on level 2. Each camera is linked to a pensieve sir. Every pensieve holds around 48 hrs worth of video. All you need do is call and request a copy of a memory from a certain camera for a certain time period and a vial containing the recording will be delivered to you." Dobby finished and waited on Harry to continue speaking. He could tell that there was something else that his master wasn't saying.

"Have the Auditorium prepped to show both live images of the ministry and a video of how the fire started. However, I want to view the memory first in order to be familiar with it. From What I know there are going to be several hundreds of people in that auditorium Dobby. How are we going to cover up their disappearance?" Harry asked as he returned to his seat.

"Master, the spell that will bring the people here leaves behind a construct with the same physical characteristics as the person. It creates an advanced golem which is able to pass off as that person. During the activation of the spell, a copy of the day's memories are placed in the "brain" of the construct which allows it to function…"

"Hold on Dobby. You're being too technical. Just tell me that we're covered." Harry said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright sir, we're covered. From every possible angle I might add, even though these are temporary golem."

"Good. Now carry out my orders Dobby. I expect to be speaking to a crowd of 1,500 plus magical bureaucrats in less than half an hour. Carry on." Harry stood and released the door for Dobby to exit. As he sat back down his phone began to ring. Looking at the display on the phone, he saw that the command room was calling him with an update.

"Yes Colonel; what do you have for me?" Looking to the monitors once more, Harry awaited a response.

"Your Grace, your magical troops have secured the upper levels of the building, and most of the fires have been extinguished. There are reports coming in of injuries and casualties in the lower levels of the ministry which cannot be attributed to the fire. I have ordered half of the magical unit to work on securing the lower levels of the ministry one floor at a time." Pausing to gather his thoughts the Colonel pondered what else his boss needed to know at the moment. "Some of the people that our troops are encountering need immediate medical attention. What are your orders sir?"

Harry opened one of the drawers on the right side o his desk and pulled out a series of folders. Opening a purple one, he studied the contents and placed the phone on speaker mode. "Commander," Harry said as he paged through the document, "the medical facility under Westonbirt House is 75 percent completed and stocked, for the first six levels. Have Saunders deploy all medical personnel to this facility. Send in enough troops to have the facility secured. Once personnel are in the facility you have my permission to begin sending the wounded there. Once the entire Ministry has been secured and the goblin wards in place send all bodies for a complete autopsy. I want to know why Her Majesty's subjects had to die today." Harry finished with his folder and placed it back in his drawer. "Is there anything else Colonel? I need to make my report to the Queen."

"Operations are developing within normal parameters sir. I will keep you informed of developments in half-hour reports. Will that be acceptable sir?" Came the response from the Colonel.

"That should suffice Colonel Smith. Carry on." Harry hung up the phone and walked from his desk across the room to a service cart which held an assortment of beverages. After pouring himself a generous dose of brandy, Harry loosened his tie, unbuttoned his top two buttons and proceeded to sit back at his desk and brood as he observed the monitors. _Damn! Could my day possibly get any worse? Injured! Dead! Military action of this scale being needed this soon and the prison complex under Skipton isn't ready yet! Fuck it all! If I had known it was going to be this much of a hassle to run a country I'd have told the Queen to go hang. No wonder she gave me so much power. She didn't want to deal with the hassle of the daily grind. _

Taking out his legal pad from one of his drawers, Harry began to scribble important facts that he needed to share with the Queen. Troop numbers, casualty totals, locations of command operations, the status of the ministry, and the meeting that was to take place with Harry and the ministry officials all needed to be discussed with the Queen. Picking up a red phone on one corner of his desk, Harry awaited a response.

Finally a voice, but not the Queen, answered. "Lord Potter? Her Majesty has instructed me to act as a liaison between yourself and the Crown during this time. I am fully aware of yourself and the situation that is at hand. What do you have to report sir?" The voice of a young man spoke to Harry.

Harry was slightly taken aback by the tone and wording of the voice. "Who is this? What is your rank in Her Majesties Government?" Harry had been coached extensively in the ways of dealing with the Nobility and Bureaucracy of the government. More than likely the Queen had instructed this young man to notify Her of Harry's call rather than answer. After all, the Queen had this line just for correspondence with Harry after all. "I demand to speak with the Queen at once sir!"

"I am Jonathan Pierce and a member of the Queen's personal staff. I have been given specific instructions to interact with you on behalf of Her Majesty. She is currently engaged with a situation at Whitehall and cannot be bothered. Do you have anything to report sir?" A flustered attendant responded.

"Mr. Pierce, you will fetch me the Queen of the United Kingdom, and Northern Ireland, Head of the Commonwealth and Defender of the Faith Fuck Queen or I will have you demoted to cleaning toilets on behalf of Princess Diana in South Africa! I will burry you in the belly of the beast, or if you know me and my kind, I will have you charged and convicted with obstruction of justice!" Harry stood and screamed into the phone, "I am calling with urgent information about the Whitehall incident you daft fuck, now put the Queen on the Line now!" Reddening with anger, Harry's demeanor literally darkened the air around him. As he breathed irately into the phone jolts of magic literally began to jump from exposed areas of his flesh.

"Right away sir!" A trembling voice responded over the line.

It was a few moments later that the gentle and elegant voice of the Queen answered the phone.

"Lord Potter, I trust that you have new information for me?" Harry could hear the raised eyebrow over the phone.

"I do your Majesty, but I must apologize for my haggard tone of voice. I have been actively involved with the search and rescue operations proceeding as we speak in the Ministry building. I will endeavor to please your Majesty, but I must protest the response I received from Her Majesties staff. If Her Majesty no longer wishes to receive urgent updates in information every 30 minutes, it would only be necessary for Her to inform me of whom I need inform if this information is no longer considered a matter of state secrecy. Perhaps the Prime Minister would be pleased to know of my involvements in the magical community and surely he is aware of the plans that Her Majesty has to convert the Magical Community into her own private domain?" Harry gracefully and respectfully informed the Queen. "I do have the number to his office, and I'm sure that that line will be answered by parties that are intimately involved in the matters of state."

"Lord Potter! I would remind you that you are a servant of the Crown and draw your authority solely from our good graces. You will refrain from speaking to Us in this manner and will continue to observe the proper dialogues that befit a head of state!" A flustered Queen Elizabeth II answered.

"Your majesty, as of four hours ago my people could be in a state of war. I have no army, no police, and I have yet to instill a government of your approval into the general population. I am trying to comply 100 percent with your orders, yet when I comply with your wishes and try to contact your person I am received by someone that is other than yourself. As I answer only to the Crown I need to have some assurance that the crown will lend its ear to me in these times of need. Your Highness, I have men and women facing extreme danger right now in your name and for your glory. I need the assurance that the Crown cares for the goings-on of this government and will not treat these people as second class citizens. After all, it this ideology that we fight madam." Harry finished by swallowing the remainder of the liquid in the glass.

"Lord Potter, We have not forgotten any of our citizens, nor do We mean to give the impression that we have. However, We will not tolerate such a tone from our subordinates in the future. It is only because of the stress that we know to be upon the Governor General's shoulders that we will not have you imprisoned for such slanderous and violent speech toward our person. Now to the matter at hand! How are my people and what is the progress of the security forces in the Ministry Building?" The queen questioned. She still felt a little indignant at the tone that the Duke had taken with her, but she truly did understand that this young one was doing his best. With time and seasoning, she was sure that she would be able to develop into a proper leader; just like Sir John Major.

"My Queen, we have a total of 314 soldiers in the ministry building beneath Trafalgar Square. Of the 314 deployed soldiers, 191of them are from the magical reserves that are being trained at Arundel. Reports are coming in that at least a third of the building has been completely destroyed by fire, and several dozen bodies have been found as a result of today's events. I have given the order to staff and man Westonbirt House in preparation to receive the wounded and dead. An official report will be made on the exact cause of death for these people once we have been able to identify and process them. Several soldiers were injured by either residual magical flares in the wards of the ministry building or magical explosions from the department of Mysteries." Harry took a moment and collected his breath.

"The report hasn't come back for the ministry surveillance tapes. However, initial reports show that a ministry official, Dolores Umbridge, was the cause of the fire and death of several employees. I haven't received a report as to what has survived the attack. My liaison with the goblin nation says that the wards to secure the building will be in place and secured by the end of the hour. The fires have been extinguished and the military firemen evacuated from the building. There is no indication that this was the beginnings of a massive assault by Lord Voldemort, but I still feel that Your Highness should seek some type of refuge until such time as the Voldemort threat has been dealt with."

"Lord Potter, you mentioned that your spell would be activated shortly calling members of the former government into your compound. Am I correct in assuming that you will take care of the people who refuse to take the loyalty oath as well as the people whom fail to pass the loyalty test?" The voice of the Queen asked.

"I'm not sure that I understand you Your Majesty, what would you have me do to them?" Harry asked as he rubbed his aching brow.

"I would have you interrogate them and treat them as enemy combatants during a time of war Your Grace. Use your own discretion as to each individual case in determining the level of punishment you impose." The Queen took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I understand that there is a heavily warded section of the Tower's Dungeons. Feel free to deliver these prisoners there until such time as Our prison at Skipton Castle is completed. I will have the military use the tower as a base o operations until such time as this "Whitehall" incident is fully investigated. In other words Lord Potter, the Tower will be yours until the Skipton compound is finished."

"Your Highness, I appreciate the cooperation of the Crown. Please forgive my curt demeanor and mannerisms. I would humbly submit myself to your mercy my Queen." Harry said as he made notations on his pad.

"All is forgiven Your Grace. I look forward to our luncheon tomorrow. Until then, Rule Britannia!" The Queen exclaimed jubilantly.

"Rule Britannia!" Harry answered back to the Queen.

After Harry had hung up he turned back to the monitors and observed the progress of the troops as they secured the remaining levels of the ministry building. After a few moments of silent contemplation his desk clock chimed the top of the hour. _Already four hours have passed and the Ministry disaster isn't over yet. Where are the Unspeakables? What caused such a massive death toll on the lower levels? I hope that someone will have answers for me. _

Harry pressed another button on his desk and all of the monitors changed from showing locations outside of the compound to the goings on at the medical facility under Westonbirt House. In some areas people were rushing about, trying to stem the flow of blood from a mangled and blood soaked patient. Other rooms held doctors performing emergency surgeries, it even looked as though a few doctors were alternating between patients as the operations were taking place.

Then Harry observed the healing that could be done with magic. It was just as gruesome as what he had seen previously. There was no clean way to amputate, Harry found, as it appeared that most of the doctors preferred a simple cutting curse and clotting spell. Thank God the audio had been turned down, or else Harry was sure that hunger would never be a problem for him again. Hitting a scrolling switch, Harry trained one of the monitors on the potions laboratory in the medical facility. It was a rather unique concept and made for a very interesting lab.

The room was enormous, even when the skewing of the camera was taken into effect. The entire floor was twice the size of a standard league quidditch pitch in four directions. Harry could see bubbling concoctions at the various stations simmering at various stages of readiness.

Harry's observations were cut short when his phone rang. "Hello," Harry began, "who is this?"

"Master, the workers from the ministry and Wizengamot are beginning to arrive. Some are stunned, some are in shock, and there are quite a few that have been injured. It would seem that many of these people were trapped in the lower levels of the ministry and could not escape the fires. What would you have me do sir?" Dobby enquired.

"Dobby, have any that will die without immediate treatment sent to the Westonbirt House facility. Those which can be treated for minor injuries, leave them. I must begin the formation of the new government. Some of these people will have to serve if anything is to happen. Do you understand your instructions Dobby?"

"Yes master. How else may I serve?"

"Bring a few of the emergency medical personnel to the auditorium, and begin treating the injured. We need to move this along as quickly as possible. I will be there within the hour to speak to the group."

"Yes master. I will carry out your orders post-haste." Dobby hung up and went about carry out Harry's orders.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Flanked by ten of his security personnel, Harry made his way from his office down the corridor to the executive elevator that would carry him and his men to the lower levels of the facility; they were going into the new ministry complex where the rescued members of the government were being treated and held in "protective" custody.

After Harry had punched in the correct code sequence for the lift to activate, and his guards loaded into the lift, Harry indicated that the lift would be going to level 3. It was a few moments later that the lift stopped and the passengers exited into a scene which would not have been out of place in the best dreams of Hollywood. Checkerboard Marble graced the floor of the vast hall in every direction that could be seen. The high polish making it appear that your reflection rippled off into the distance. Pillars of pink and red marble supported the vast frescoed ceiling which depicted many important events and people in English history. In fact, the vaulted ceiling displayed such prominent figures as: Queen Elizabeth I, James I, Oliver Cromwell, William of Orange, and a grand central chandelier that was easily twenty feet wide made of solid gold.

"My word Your Grace! I never expected to see such grandeur in all of my life. The palace of Versailles would be hard pressed to match this hallway in opulence and beauty." One of Harry's guard captains said.

"I quite agree Mr. Harvey. When I approved the design of this complex I wanted people to be reminded that not only are the English people deserving of good government, but we have a rich history that we are to remember when dealing with the masses. Good government has and always will be a careful balance of exchanges between the governing and the governed. I wanted people to be struck by these thoughts every time they came to this facility." Harry indicated that the group should take a right at the fountain at the end of the hall, down a corridor that was filled with statues of famous noblemen from years past. "In order to get to level B we need to round this corner and head for the opposite side of the building. We are going into Auditorium A gentlemen! First door on the left. Be prepared as there are likely to be in excess of 1,000 people behind those doors."

"As the wards are in effect it is imperative that we establish order and assure these people that they have not lost their magic, it is only being suppressed. If need by you have my permission to open fire with the pepper spray on those whom react violently. No live ammunition!" Harry had rehearsed this speech at least a dozen times from the office to here. "Our first objective is to secure the rout from the back door to the podium, but that should be no problem. Dobby has by now arrived with the medical personnel and began treating the wounded. This will help us as we begin speaking to the crowd. Captain Harvey! I leave it to you to form a parameter in the front of the stage and securing the perimeters." Harry looked to the captain as they walked. Seeing his nod, Harry continued.

Harry led the men through another hallway, down a service tunnel, and finally to the back entrance to Auditorium A.

"Alright Gents. It's show time!" Harry allowed the men to go into the room first. A few moments later a guard came back to the door and gave the all clear for Harry to proceed into the room.

Making his way on to the stage, Harry directed the lights in the room to become brighter so that he could see whom he was addressing. Spotting a few people that were of particular importance to him, Harry smiled in a reassuring way and began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. No doubt you are wondering where it is that you have found yourself at, and what state of bondage you are in. I tell you now that you are in a secure facility which will replace the ruined Ministry of Magic, and that you are as free today as the day that you were born. As some of you may or may not know my name is Harry Potter. However, I am quite sure that none of you know my full name." Harry took a moment to pause and look around the room and saw that many of the people assembled were talking amongst themselves and some were even vocalizing their thoughts quite loudly.

"It would only be polite of me to inform you now as to whom I am, and what purpose my rather vague statements allude to. My full name is Harry James Potter Duke of Norfolk, Earl of Arundel, Earl of Surrey, Earl of Norfolk, Baron Beaumont, Baron Maltravers, Baron FitzAlan, Baron Clun, Baron Oswaldestre, Baron Potter of Glossop, and Earl Marshal of England." Harry paused as his rather lengthily titles had created absolute silence in the auditorium. From somewhere in the middle of the room a female voice sounded lound and clear. It was a voice that Harry was very glad to hear.

"Mr. Potter, there has not been a recognized peer in the magical community for more than 500 years now. What bearing on us do these titles have?" A someone annoyed Amelia Bones addressed the podium. "Further, why are we here and what are your intentions as you apparently have some role to play in these proceedings?"

"Very good questions Madame Bones! I am quite glad that you asked them. In order to answer your questions though, I'm going to need to ask you a question back. When was the Ministry of Magic sanctioned by the Crown? Better yet, when was the magical world granted permission to separate its authority from the authority derived from the Crown and Royal Family?" Harry didn't wait for a response. "The answer to these questions madam is the same. The Crown never gave permission for the magical government to be formed, and as such the Crown has not recognized the Ministry as a legitimate government. How I, and my titles, come into play in all of this is quite simple. As the leading peer in Her Majesties court, and as the only Wizard, I have been granted a Royal Charter for the formation of a magical government in the Name of our Queen Elizabeth II."

"Mr. Potter! Surely you don't expect us to believe that we need the permission of a muggle in order to govern ourselves? It is utter lunacy to bow to the whims of a decrepit old muggle hag!" Came a shout from somewhere in the back.

Harry's aura changed instantly. No longer was a smile upon his face, or a light air about him. No, the air suddenly became thick with barely suppressed rage and malevolence. Taking out his wand and jabbing it in the general direction of the voice Harry willed the incompetent buffoon whom had befouled his Queen to come forth.

Chairs were overturned and people were flung into the air as the man sped against his will into the outstretched grip of Harry Potter. Lifting the man up by the throat so that all could see and hear what Harry had to say, he spoke to the man slowly and succinctly.

"If anyone chooses to befoul the honor of my Queen, and chooses to disregard her just choice of government; only pain and death will await you. For 500 years people just like you have had control of the government and the only fruits that we have reaped are rotten and diseased. Her Majesty has appointed me as Governor General of the Magical United Kingdom and Northern Ireland. Any of you which choose to follow the old ways, of ignorance and bigotry, face my wrath on behalf of your Queen. We will not tolerate failure any longer. Your time has come to an end. As this new era breaks forth you shall either be at my side helping to rebuild our world, or you shall be under my boot waiting for the traitor's fire that will consume all of my enemies. In the rear of this room is a blood stone with a sacred vow inscribed on it. If you wish to leave this room alive you will shed your blood for that oath and take the words to heart."

"I am destined by prophecy to destroy the threat of Voldemort, but I am duty bound to eliminate the means of another dark lord rising." Harry paused as he took in the range of expressions that were in the room. "I offer you this one chance to redeem yourselves in the eyes of Her Majesty, as she has given me all authority of magical matters, and I can promise you now that this offer will never be repeated to you or your kin. Choose wisely your actions in this room as the consequences of your decisions shall be felt by many which are not here today. Prove to me that there is hope for the masses by willingly complying with the wishes of Her Majesty, and there shall be many benefits and privileges afforded to you in the new government, or dash my hopes and prove that there is no hope for the Wizarding world at large."

"I will give you 30 minutes to decide your fate. The only magic that can be practiced in this facility is the blood oath that you have been asked to take. If in thirty minutes, upon my return, your magical signature has not been added to the wards by the blood oath, I shall transport you to a prison facility to await trial for treason. Let it be known now! I will not hold a trial until Voldemort is dead and the new ministry has been established. Also let it be known that the prison facility being built will deplete a wizard of magic if exposed to the wards for too long a time. You have thirty minutes to decide your fate. You people are the same that wished to silence me through your so called "Justice". I submit a new form of justice to you for consideration: Life or Death. You may choose." And with that Harry and his guard left the room as pandemonium struck.

"Captain Harvey. Post sentries at every access point. When the time has expired flood the room with sleeping gas. After the people are out, transport any that the stone has not recorded to the Tower of London. The Queen has appropriated the lower dungeons for our use. Make sure a warding team tags along and strengthens the wards until prisoners can be transported to the Skipton Facility. For those that take the oath, leave them in the room but unlock the doors. Allow them to venture out and see the grandeur of the future. Keep all levels except 3 and 4 in lock down. On level 4 have the main hall showing the events that started this whole mess, from the Assassination of Fudge to the burning of the Ministry, to the search and rescue operations. Those that take the oath have a right to know what their government is doing. If Madam Bones takes the oath, send her to my office, the same for Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shakelbolt, and Arthur Weasley. You have your orders Captain. Call in any back up that you may require. I get to go play with paper work now…Yeah me!" Harry grumbled as he made his way to the lift.

Thirty minutes later all but fourteen of the 1,500 people in the room had taken the oath. Those fourteen were marked supporters of Voldemort and promptly had their magic bound and sent to the Tower. As Harry had commented there was a shit load of paper work to do before the day was out.

"_Damn it to Hell! Voldemort nor Dumbledore ever said __**anything**__ about paperwork! I wonder if it's too late to have a autocracy now?_" Harry brooded as he sent another file to be processed. _"Just goes to show how nice I am though and how different we all are."_

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Author's Notes:

I know that some people are having trouble with the fact that there is little insight into the lives of the other characters. I also know that some people are having a hard time following the "jumping" that I am doing.

Let it be known why I did this!

All of the stories I have read with Harry inheriting vast power and wealth have him never using it and endangering himself.

Think: If you had billions of dollars, the blessing of your monarch, and magic…Would you endanger yourself for the crazy F&'s that perpetuated the state of shit that you were faced with?

As for the jumping around, I wanted to focus on Harry in this story. The next installment will begin to integrate the lives of all the other main characters.

There will be a final chapter for this story, just don't know when I will have time to write it.

Thank you to all my reviewers and constructive critics. I appreciate your help as I write to pass the time.

Thank you to The Resident, Bluzey, and all of my other confidants and pen palls.

Please join my Yahoo group and take up the challenge that I have posted. It will be fun!!!

EV (:-)


	8. Beginnings Always Lead to Endings

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Which one? That would be telling. (:-)

Summary: Read chapters 1-7 to understand this.

Review: please.

September 5, 1996

In the quiet area of Windermere lake:

Albus Dumbledore was on the run. There was no other way to describe the desperate situation he had been placed in. "_Damn that impetuous shit! How dare he come into the picture and skew the frame away from my great plans. Wizarding society cannot survive without me!"_

It had been just under three months since Harry had the meeting with the board of governors and tuned the members over to the goblins for detainment. Albus and the others had been led through the bowels of the bank and into a detainment facility. Albus shuddered as he remembered his time in that Hell hole.

_"Now Albus, steady yourself. We have a mission to accomplish after all." _Spoke an invisible voice that only our beloved professor could hear"That we do Caesar. That we do. How much further do you think we have?" Albus asked the voice in his mind. After the goblins had released him and the other 12 members of the former Hogwarts board, he had immediately went to his home and secured it the best he could. For the next 5 weeks he layered the wards, powered the bloodstones, and moved his possessions into magical crates which he stored in a cave that only the Dumbledore family knew about and could access.

_"I've got to get to Hogwarts! Their resources are bound to provide some answer to the problems that I face. There has got to be some way to undo all of this damage. Harry will be there and when I speak to him, I'm sure that I can place him back under my thumb. Surely with The Boy-Who-Lived at my side, the Ministry will force that bastard to reinstate me to my rightful place at Hogwarts." _Albus pondered these thoughts as he left his table in the lounge of the Windermere Lake Holidays Gentlemen's Club and Marina. _"There are only 213 Kilometers separating me from my destination. I need to get there before people start actively looking for me._"

Albus calmly made his way down to the waterfront, there was supposed to be some type of boating event held later on today. Albus did love the water, and anything that involved boats, which was one reason why he had vested time and money in creating his muggle alter ego of Caesar Salazar Winfield. He had spent years acquainting himself with the locals during the summers when Hogwarts was not in session.

Trimming his beard into a fashionable goatee, trimming his hair down to a bushy, but manageable, length, adding a stylish cane to his fake limp, and thickening his accent created the believable persona of Caesar. Dressed in a three piece white suite and a white skimmer hat, Dumbledore was able to pass himself off as a Colonel Saunders look-alike.

Seating himself on the southwestern lawn, which overlooked many different boats, Dumbledore feebly sat, propped his cane, and signaled an attendant of the country club over to him.

"Yes Mr. Caesar how can I help you today?" A young Italian immigrant asked as he stood at the side of Dumbledore.

"Oh I'd like to get a good scotch and an umbrella Miguel. I fear that this hat won't protect me from this afternoon heat for much longer. I do so love the boats. Have you seen some of these new models they've got? Some can go as fast as 40 Knots! I can't believe it. In my day, you'd be lucky if the wind carried you 20 Knots during a storm!" Dumbledore took a pause to fan himself with his hat and collect his thoughts. "Yes, back in my day we didn't have all of these modern conveniences and electricity that your generation takes for granted Miguel." Dumbledore continued on as if he didn't notice that Miguel had left.

It was one of the traits of Caesar that he had created. As an older man Dumbledore would ramble on with his conversation regardless of another's presence. It was an assured way for the locals to only see what he wanted them to see. It was the best hiding place that he could possibly have. With his thick accent, and radically altered appearance, even if a wizard tracked his signature to the general area, he blended in too well.

There had been a few close calls over the course of the last three months, but Albus was careful to limit the times that he used active magic when one of his sensors went off.

"Here you are Mr. Caesar. Your scotch is just like you like it, neat with a splash of water." Miguel said as he sat a side table beside the elderly man and set up an umbrella to shade the poor man from the sun. He listened to the gentleman speak a moment longer then apologized saying he needed to attend the other patrons.

"Oh, that's no problem my lad. Here you go, for your troubles and kindness. It warms my heart to know that a young soul still listens to the tales of a worn out has been like myself." Dumbledore slipped the man a ten pound note and bid him good day.

"Oh sir, it is always a pleasure to speak with you. My father was in the shipping industry too. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you sir. Would you like the usual for lunch, or would you prefer the Bubble and Squeak that the chef is serving inside?"

"I don't know sonny. I'm in the mood for breakfast right now, but Pie and Mash with Parsley liquor sounds good to me." Dumbledore answered the young man.

"Alright sir, the usual, we are out of your favorite wine, would you care for a sampling of the Club Beer? It has a nice head and smooth flavor, just like you like sir?" Miguel tempted the old man.

"Aye, that sounds fine to me sonny. You know what I like, and if you can get it to me in before those boats start to race in the next 30 minutes there will be a crisp ten pound note waiting for you." Dumbledore winked to the young man.

"Right away sir!" Miguel walked away excitedly. _Why did I have to accept a position in a gentlemen's club?_ Miguel thought as he walked away. _At least he didn't slap my ass like last time._

_"Yes, I'll apparate to Hogwarts tomorrow. It should be relatively quiet and I can slip in while Minerva is distracted with the children settling in. I'll stalk out the castle invisibly and nab Harry as he returns for the night. He should be tired after a day of frivolity…There'll be no more of that. After all, I must sacrifice him for the greater good, and society will reward me with a vast array of new pumps. Maybe some stiletto's too. Damn those goblins for taking my vault of toys!" _

Albus mumbled and plotted the rest of the day, almost missing the boats as they paraded by.

-------f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f—f----------------------------------------------------ff-f-f--------------f

September 6, 1996 Mid-day

Inside the secure compound of Witley Court Harry trekked down the many winding corridors. Passing several offices, briefing rooms, and guard stations he finally approached the elevator which would take him to the lower levels of the complex, and to the bureaucrats which were more than likely whining and bitching, as only a good politician can: innuendo. Meeting his guard at the lift Harry informed them that they would only be going to retrieve several people from the lower levels in order to have a brief meeting.

"Your Grace, would you not prefer that your guardsmen retrieve these people for you?" Captain Dwain Harvey inquired. "I would prefer that you not descend from the executive levels until the absolute trust of these delegates has been secured. The stone was a brilliant idea sir, but there was nothing in the oath to prevent them from using non-magical means to bring harm to your person or your government."

"Don't worry captain. I inspected the wards of this building myself. There is a special ward which I designed which can deal with that very problem, along with several others…" Harry trailed off as if to imply that there was more meaning to the statement than may have been present.

The group of five, including Harry, descended the many levels of the complex, finally stopping on the last floor: "Level 20, Offices of the Senior Parliamentarians." Spoke the soft baritone voice of the lift's vocal system. There was at least one truth about the muggle and magical worlds'; there will always be blind people in need of vocalized assistances.

Navigating the way through the surprisingly sterile looking array of corridors, Harry and his group passed through the main foyer leading to Amelia Bones' and other Department Head's Offices.

The foyer was a rather striking place, where white had been the predominant color of the floor, behind the massive cherry and mahogany doors, lay a circular visitor's checkpoint and security office. Seeing the domed ceiling for the first time, Harry was rather impressed. There was a mural depicting Buckingham Palace, Westminster Palace, Whitley Court, and Gilling Castle around a brilliantly white pulsating star at the very pinnacle of the dome. The "star" was actually a diamond chandelier which had been presented to the Vanquest Family by the ruling family of mages in the diamond region of Africa. It was rumored that this lone relic was a portion of King Solomon's fabled mines.

Passing the military secretary and guard Harry and his group proceeded into the interior of the foyer and found the corridor that would lead them to the "Minister of Domestic Defense." Harry had decided that renaming all important departments would be a must. There would no longer be a formal title of "Head", instead there would now be "Ministers" in charge of certain divisions of the government.

Stopping in front of the appropriate door, Harry pressed his thumb to the vacant panel beside the doorknob on the doorframe. A soft spoken feminine voice announced that the minister had been alerted to the presence of guests and would greet them shortly.

There was a buzzing sound and the door swung open to reveal two secretaries, goblins, working on various things. Realizing that the Governor was in the room, both stood and greeted Harry warmly.

"Your Grace, Madame Bones is still adjusting to her office, which she thanks you for. She is ready for your visit. Please, step this way sir." The goblin spoke directing Harry to the inner office of the Minister of Domestic Defense.

"Captain Harvey, would you join me please?" Harry inquired as he walked into the office and greeted Amelia.

"Mr. Potter, I mean your Grace! What an eventful evening." Amelia began as she invited Harry and his guard to be seated in front of her desk.

"Madame Bones, I can't agree with you more. I have just finished the reports of from my Medical officials, and I'm glad that everyone checked out fine. Have the other former Heads settled into there new offices yet? I know that some only just returned." Harry stated as he brought out the same bejeweled box he had used at privet drive. "Madame Bones, the wards on each of these offices are some of the most complex and extensive ever applied collectively. However, a little added security never hut anyone now does it?" Harry smiled as he activated the device which started to give off its glow.

"What can I help you with Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked as she eyed the object warily. After all it wasn't every day that one encountered a temporal distortion generator and remembered the occasion.

"Madame Bones, I'm going to be blunt… You're fired." Harry stated simply as he looked Amelia in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I must have misunderstood what you said. Could you repeat that please?" Amelia asked with a very "Spock" like facial expression.

"Of course my dear Lady. You. Are. Fired. You are no longer going to be acting in the capacity of Minister of Domestic Defense. This office, however briefly occupied, shall no longer belong to you. As we speak your secretaries are beginning to empty the office and make way for their replacements." Harry said as he sat back and smirked.

Loosing her calm, Amelia finally blew. "What do you mean you impudent little windbag?!? I don't give a damn if the Queen herself birthed you, this government will not survive without someone of my experience and knowledge helping you along the way! Do you plan on doing this to the others? Dash there hopes of a real government taking over? I guess you plan on filling the ministry with a bunch of prepubescent ninny's don't you? Well go ahead because I won't be here when the Dark Lord brings down this "government." I have spent my adult life serving the magical people of Britain, and this is how I'm repaid? Am I to understand that my pension will not be available to me?" Amelia said as she slumped in her chair and began to slowly weep. She wasn't crying for herself, but for her country. She was not a vain or conceited woman; she was merely firm in her beliefs and passionate about her work.

Walking around the desk and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder Harry guided her to the sofa across from her desk and sat her down. "Madam Bones," he began, "I must confess that I do have some additional news for you, and I apologize for seeming so callous. But the hard facts are that I need passionate people in my government, people which will serve and bring honor to Her Majesty, and the house of Potter. I must confess, that this was no joke, as you are no longer the Minister of Domestic Defense but there is good news; there is a place for you in this government. One which you will serve out for the remainder of your natural life." Harry withdrew from the couch and moved to stand in between the desk and the coffee table. Searching his inner robe pocket he produced a folded document and began to read aloud: 

"It is before Almighty God, Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, and all present that I, Harry James Potter Duke of Norfolk and Governor General of the Magical United Kingdom do formally make acknowledged the accomplishments and services of Amelia Gail Hollingsworth-Bones. Having been granted all authority over the matters of the Magical United Kingdom, I Harry James Potter Duke of Norfolk and Governor General of the Magical United Kingdom do hereby proclaim that from this day forward Amelia Gail Hollingsworth-Bones shall be recognized by the title of Baroness Darlington, and shall preside over all magical peoples of that county before the Witley Assembly in all matters of politic. To the Baroness, a stipend of £15 million will be granted annually, to be held in trust and named for her, and used for the development of the magical community of the area and protecting aforementioned citizens. Along with the title of Baroness shall be given a hereditary title of the Countess of Hartelpool. One seat of the Witley assembly of Lords shall be delegated to each title, as we realize that no one person could adequately represent such a wide and diverse area with a single voice. Let it henceforth be declared that in honor of the first magical noble recognized by this government that this day shall forever be remembered as "Ascension Day" in honor of the Baroness. Furthermore, as the only magical noble who has been recognized by this government, we hereby grant to you, Baroness Darlington, the office of Secretary of State. Your duties shall be to represent the Governor General in the Witley Assembly before both the House of Lords and of Commons once the government has secured the country. However, until such time has arisen, you shall be charged with staffing the government with loyal constituents, and presiding over all maters before the Witley Assembly." Harry took a pause and gauged the expression of shock on Amelia's face. Deciding that she could handle a little bit more, he continued.

"You are hereby granted the power to issue various warrens, save warrants of execution and seizure, without the approval of the Governor General. Unto such time as the Governor General relieves you of such powers, you shall also be vested direct command of the Mage Corps, the wizarding army that is based from Arundel Castle. You are charged with insuring the will of the Governor General, and Her Majesty is carried out Swiftly, Justly, and Succinctly. During this time of troubles and strife The Crown looks favorably upon those which serve unwaveringly. As such Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, hereby grants immunity from prosecution during this time of war to the Baroness Darlington. Will you rise and accept your Crown sanctioned duties Madam, or would you retire into seclusion and obscurity, denying the awards that have been offered to you?" Harry asked as he sat the proclamation on the desk and awaited a response.

A shocked, numb, even fearful Amelia Bones stood, straitened her robes, and approached the, smirking, young man. She gently knelt before him and took his outstretched hand. Placing her temple to the Potter Ring she graciously accepted the responsibilities that were being entrusted to her by the government. "Your Grace, I am honored that you would entrust me with the responsibility of assembling your government. What would you have me do first?" Amelia asked as she stood and encouraged Harry to join her on the couch.

"Amelia, I am above all else a boy, and one whom hasn't even completed his education. I am trusting you to structure a sound and just government while I continue to finish my education, and begin to deal with the threat that Voldemort represents. Inside this building are the ward-stones for Ley-Lines of England, and the entire UK. You can administer any ward which you wish too with these stones at your disposal, but there is a catch. Due to the sensitive nature of these stones, they are protected by every lethal ward known to modern, and ancient, wizards. Access to these stones will only be granted for a short period of time, and only I can allow the warding team access the stones. After the wards are cast, the team will have to be obliviated and broken up. There are many different ways which memory charms can be broken, but if we separate these individuals, and keep them in the employ of the ministry, we can monitor them and make sure that nothing untoward comes about because of our actions." Harry finished.

"You have in your possessions the ward stones for the Ley-Lines of the UK?!?" A shaking Amelia Bones asked as she summoned an unopened bottle of sherry from her cabinet across the room. Disregarding etiquette, she drank deeply from the bottle and eventually came back for air. Gasping she eventually belted out, "How in the hell did you come by those? I always believed that they were a myth? Even if they are real, didn't moving them disrupt the distribution of magic across the world? How was this even possible?" Amelia dove back to the bottle almost finishing a half of it before she finally placed it on the coffee table and awaited a response from Harry.

Looking at Amelia in shocked confusion, Harry answered, "What? It was supposed to be hard? I'm surprised that no one else has done it before really. The best way to instigate change, after all, is to have the means." Harry pulled from one of his pockets a small flask and conjured a glass. "I prefer a scotch every now and again, and this little beauty is linked to my personal stores hidden in a place only I know of. If there was one thing that I gleaned from Bartemius Crouch Jr. was that safety and security of your source is paramount. Care for a shot? I dare say that you would appreciate this more than that watered down stuff provided by catering." Amelia nodded and Harry conjured another glass as Amelia's wristband was still adjusting to the wards and preventing some magicks from happening. Pouring generous portions for the two o them Harry continued with his dialogue.

"Really Amelia, all one had to do was piece the puzzle together and see the truth that was in plain sight. The two main stones were "hidden" in Edinburgh and London, again in plain sight. The Scone Stone was the Ley anchor for Scotland and has caused massive influxes of wild magic every time it has been moved. Surely someone made observations as to the sudden failing of the Floo, Portkeys, dead spots that disallow aparation, and shifts in the ambient magic of an area every time there was a coronation. Oh wait, I forgot that muggle culture was beneath most wizards." Harry drained his glass and poured another as he and Amelia sat in a comfortable silence.

"But Harry, how did you do it? Wizards have sought those stones out for centuries, and I have seen reports from the Department of Mysteries which disproved the presence of magic in various stones from across the nation, including the Scone Stone. But how did you find them, and you said there were two major stones, what was the other one?" Amelia asked as she sipped he surprisingly cool and smooth scotch.

"I can answer some of your questions Amelia, but even with your new position in the government some information must stay classified. I hope you understand," Harry stated as he stood from the couch and began to pace. Seeing Amelia nod Harry continued, "In order for you to understand how I found the stones, and how I seem to be so powerful, we need to go back in time, far back to the year something. I don't know the exact date, but the goblins do and our calendars don't transpose." Harry began. "The best way that I can start, is asking if you can remember any details of the legends of Atlantis, Avalon, or Camelot?"

"I remember some things vaguely from my childhood; mostly stories about how Atlantis was the first land, a land of pure magic, and a place of peace and harmony between all magical beings." Seeing Harry nod in agreement as she spoke she searched her mind for any details she may have forgotten. "Camelot was Merlin's attempt to unite the diverging class of mages and mortals, but once Arthur was corrupted he drove the people out of the city and removed it from or plane of existence. Some research has indicated that magically charged places such as Edinburgh or Glasgow may be possible sites of the former city, but no one has taken that research seriously as Hadrian's Wall would have been too far south. When Merlin removed Camelot from our dimension he supposedly renamed it Avalon and has prepared a place for pure wizards to live out their "Next Great Adventure" when our souls pass through the magical divide. Where do the Lay Stones come into play?" Amelia finished as she repositioned herself on the sofa.

"Many people would argue that there is a basis in fact for most legends. Can you tell me about Merlin himself? What people believed of him, how he practiced his craft?" Harry asked as he propped against the desk. "Legend tells that Merlin was a class of wizard designated Arch-Magus Minimus, or the equivalent power of a "little god. I know that many people tried to evaluate the power level of Merlin but none could find his "limit." There are written accounts that during his middle years his aura measured ten feet across and reached into the unseen realm. The only person in modern history whom can even come close to that description would have been Salazar Slytherin. There is at least one verified account that his aura was so powerful he could manipulate any type of magic with a thought, even to the point of ripping a tear in the space/time continuum. Supposedly that tiny tear led to the introduction of Dementor's from the fourteenth dimension, and once the rift was eventually sealed and there was no way to sent them back." Harry finished his lecture and conjured a glass of water.

"However, as wonderful as this may sound, it is all false." Harry deadpanned. "Merlin was at best a wizard, no where in the same league as a basic Archmage, let alone an Arch-Magus Minimus. Hell, he couldn't even claim the title of Sorcerer!" Amelia looked at Harry as though he had just taken a piss on her favorite pair of Sunday shoes. "Don't look at me like that. I can prove it, but I'd have to obliviate you afterward. Suffice it to say that Merlin was one of the few magical humans of the age that could access his magical core. He had been born to two druids which possessed some magic and allowed them to tap into the wild magic of their surroundings. Merlin had no magical education, the Fay did not teach him as they saw him and his kind as a threat to the very fabric of magic." Harry explained.

"There was minimal interaction between the magical beings and "mortals" as they described other creatures. Suffice it to say that Merlin was able to, weakly, tie a naturally accruing ward to the Scone Stone and help amplify the magical resonances of the area. This is how he was able to create the time dilution ward in the vale which held Camelot, and why the people thought that he had removed the city from this dimension." Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts. "You see Amelia, magic as we know it today is far greater than that which was used in the time of Merlin. People were amazed by the simplest of feats. In fact, one of the scrolls that I have details how Merlin prevented an uprising in a village close to Camelot by simply levitating a merchant's cart into the town well and back out. This great feat struck such fear into the hearts of the natives that the men of that village became some of Arthur's most vicious and loyal warriors." Amelia looked as though she didn't believe a thing that Harry was saying. "But to answer your question Amelia, simply, I can "hear" magic. There is no other way that I can describe what it is. I first noticed the whispers when I entered Hogwarts. It was as though the castle were talking to me. I found wonders and mysteries that would give you nightmares to even conceive of."

"The castle is host to many dark and dangerous secrets, all of which it shared with me. There are rooms that various people made over the millennium for privacy. Journals, research, potion formulas, even one room which held a device which allowed me to literally absorb the knowledge of the others, and books. It was in one of these secret rooms that I found memories that the castle had protected which detailed its founding, and magical history up to that that time. It was an area in the deepest bowels of the castle. Salazar may have known that something powerful was close to his chamber, but to the best of my knowledge he never discovered the "cavern" as I call it. Amelia, there I know ways in which to destroy the largest enemy, or even ignite the all powerful atom. I have seen worlds parallel to this, and experienced the cultures which are represented by them. What knowledge Voldemort has on "dark" magic could not begin to compare to the ocean of true black magic that I learned and experienced." Harry finished and summoned a black ball of flames into the palm of his hand. He began to toss it up as if it were a tennis ball, and it grew in size with every time he threw it up. Finally reaching around 6 inches across Harry flipped around and slammed the ball of fire onto Amelia's desk.

At first nothing happened. There were no scorch marks, the paper that Harry had plowed the ball into did nothing, then Harry did the only thing he could do. He turned around to Amelia and sulked. Confused, and slightly afraid, for Amelia could feel the evil that flame reeked of, Amelia asked what that spell was supposed to do.

"Well Amelia, it was supposed to cause the desk to instantaneously fold into itself until it was the size of needle head. Then it was supposed to heat up and melt, leaving only a small pile of "goo" as evidence that it ever existed." Harry explained.

"When is it supposed to happen," Amelia asked as she warily eyed her former desk.

"Unfortunately," Harry started, "My core has not stabilized enough to accomplish the major feats of magic that I want to do. That's why I haven't summoned some demon to destroy every incarnation of Voldemort that exists on this planet. I know some truly wonderful, powerful, and quite painful ways to achieve my ends, but until my core stabilizes I will not be able to access the vast array of power that I have inherited." Harry concluded as he took a seat in one of the wingback chairs by the sofa.

"Wait, how much power do you actually have?" Amelia enquired to the confusing young man.

"Let me put it this way Amelia, all the stories of Merlin's power, and of every great wizard combined, will not be able to match me on brute magical strength. When I first examined my core I was lost in my mind for two weeks. Had Dobby not been caring for me, I would have surely died. I can perform the spells now, but as you could tell the results are negligible." Harry said as a scowl firmly came onto his face. "I had one of the goblin statisticians that I trust run the numbers for me, and I am not at all amused. I will not have full and complete access to my total magical reserves until I am 35 years old, and even then unless I train extensively before the awakening my body may be burned out by my power. I trust you Amelia, and I want you to know that I am very worried. I'm worried that I have been cursed with this power and that it will claim my life in compensation for allowing me to defeat my enemies." Harry balled his fist and a pure white light emanated from it. He took on a look of deep concentration and suddenly leapt from his chair and slammed his fist into a section of wall above the sofa. The wall literally began to ripple and contort until a mirror like substance covered and area of a square meter above the sofa.

There in the substance Amelia could clearly make out the image of Voldemort meeting with his minions in what appeared to be a barn loft, and there was Dolores Umbridge!

"This is a handy little trick that I discovered a few days ago, I can concentrate on a date and person and this will show portions of the individual's activities for that day. There is no sound, it has bad lighting, it jumps around sporadically to various points throughout the day, and there is no way to trace where the individual is, but it helps me to understand our enemy. It shows how he deals with his minions, and how they interact with their master. From these little tid-bits I have been able to analyze some of the workings of Voldemort. Granted, I have not been able to profile him extensively but what I have observed has proven to me that with a competent administration running the government's efforts to subdue him, it will only be a matter of luring him into a situation where we can contain him. Many of his firmest supporters have, secretly, been dealt with by my assassins in Gringotts."

"Really," Amelia gasped, "like whom?"

"Let's just say that the coven isn't as complete as it was supposed to be. I still need to contact and thank Draco for his cooperation." Harry smirked at the incredulous expression on Amelia's face. "What's wrong Amelia, surely you didn't believe that Draco wished to further squander his inheritance on a fool like Voldemort? I mean, give the boy a little break. He's been coached all his life into believing what he personally thought was false. Sure he doesn't have a desire to embrace muggle life, but he agrees with me that the, occasional, change that muggleborns bring helps to keep the wizarding world vitalized and productive." Harry smirked at the look Amelia was giving him.

"Are you to sit there and tell me that two of the biggest rivals in the modern history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are actually friends? Susan would stroke out if she heard this."

Laughing at the reaction that Amelia was having to the revelation that Harry was working with Draco, Harry enlightened Amelia on certain truths. "I wouldn't say that we are "friends", Harry said as he made air quotes as he said friends, "but we have come to an agreement that we would work together in order to create stability in the magical world. We have been meeting at the end of every year, in secret, since we were thirteen years old. So far the truce is rather frail, we don't trust each other completely, but we do share a mutual hatred of Voldemort and the ignorance that allowed him to become so dangerous."

"But what could he possibly gain from your alliance? I know the Malfoy family Harry, and if there is one truth to the lot of them, it's that they all have a strong sense of self preservation. How did you convince him to support you," a shocked and confused Amelia asked.

"When Draco first approached me it was the beginning of our third year. He threw his wand in front of me, removed his outer robe, down to his uniform, and stood against the wall, showing me that he would not make any sudden movements or actions to harm me. In good faith he allowed me to perform a jelly legs jinx on him to prevent him from moving rapidly." Harry paused and collected his thoughts as a smirk came over his face. "Now, being the nice guy that I am, I drew a chair for him and helped him to his seat so that we would be able to speak relatively comfortably face to face. Once we were comfortable he shared with me about how he was beginning to question the recent actions of his father, how the ancient Malfoy trust was being swindled by his father, and how he no longer felt safe in the presence of his mother or father."

"Now I was skeptical to say the least until he showed me a memory of a recent confrontation with his father." Harry tensed up and crushed his glass as he remembered the encounter. Draco had shared some rather unpleasant information with him. "Lucius was still on the board of governors at that time, and it was the middle of our second year. It was after Lucius dismissed Dumbledore from the castle and had Hagrid taken away. Before Lucius left the castle he pulled Draco aside to a deserted corridor of the castle and sealed a room from intrusion." Harry's whole appearance darkened and his hair began to sway in a non existent breeze. "Lucius berated Draco on allowing others to, again, take the lead in academics. Lucius reminded Draco that he hadn't spent a fortune on summer tutors for Draco to fail so miserably, especially when a mudblood like Hermione outshone everyone. But the worst part was when Draco got home for the summer. Lucius beat, cursed, and abused Draco to the point of breaking. It was after almost all of Draco had been destroyed that Lucius reminded him that he would rather have a dead son than a disgraceful one, and that his mother was not against the idea of having more children."

"His family betrayed him Amelia, in a way that was far worse than what my relatives did. What happened to me was horrible, but at least Vernon and Petunia never physically harmed me. Narcissa complied with everything that Lucius said and frightened Draco more than his father ever could. Draco believed that he could trust his mother, she was the one that had always been there for him; she was the one that had always encouraged him and taken care of him. He had no where else to turn, and he placed his trust in me. That is why I believe him, because he will lose everything that he holds most dear, his freedom, if Voldemort succeeds." Harry finished and waited for a response from Amelia. There was a thoughtful silence, but she eventually responded.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. Is he out of direct harm now?" Amelia asked as she sat her glass on the coffee table and massaged her aching temple.

"I haven't spoken to him in the last week, but with the "disappearance" of both of his parents Gringotts was quick to allow him access to all of his assets and formal audits of all family accounts. One of the reasons that Voldemort has been forced to utilize the farm where he is, is that Draco has had the wards around all of his family properties recast and strengthened by the experts at Vanquest Innovations, the same people which cast the wards on this property, I might add, and are under my control. Previously Vanquest Innovations operated on the continent and overseas mostly. When I took over, I had a local office set up in the heart of Hogsmeade and lowered the prices on some key services and there you have it. Normal people can now afford the same protections that Lucius Malfoy and his ilk flaunted." Harry finished and relaxed as best he could into the wing back chair Amelia had offered to him, what seemed, an eternity ago.

"So because you offered him protection he gave you his loyalty?" Amelia asked trying to understand the consequences of Harry's actions.

"No, he trusts me because I gave him my protection with no strings attached, just like I would any other innocent citizen of Her Majesty." Harry responded cryptically

"Wait, so Draco has sworn fealty to The Crown? I suppose that you have several more people such as Mr. Malfoy lined up to accept ministry positions once they come of age, don't you? Can you at least tell me whom they are so that I can monitor their education and ensure that they are adequate?" Amelia asked as her whole demeanor changed. Where before she had looked haggard and dejected, now she seemed to have been given new life. The prospect of Harry's silent revolution gave her hope that some day her trials would come to an end.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but that information, for the time being, is classified. Once they come of age, I'll be sure to point them out to you, or have them deliver themselves to you. Hell, to be honest with you, some of them haven't even been informed of my plans for them yet. Yes, it is a bit manipulative, but its not like I'll hover over their shoulder and dictate their actions. I believe that good people, once in office, can function properly if not distracted by outside influences; again that is one reason why it is so hard to leave this complex while we are in session. The only reason that I can freely leave the complex is because I control the wards. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to design a place like this! Utter madness, what with all the magical properties that it possesses and the level of muggle technology that we have been able to integrate." Harry continued to talk for a few minutes and finally he stopped and turned to Amelia.

"Amelia, much has been said between the two of us today, and I know that I can trust you not to reveal anything that you learned while actively serving this government. I'll be blunt on this; we are at war and I will not hesitate to stop any hindrances which may arise to threaten my Queen, my state, or my people. I have full faith and confidence in you Amelia, but there is no longer any room for error in this "game" that we play." Harry spoke as he rose from the chair and began a beautiful and stirring aeration. "Deal with problems as you see fit, but I order here and now that any insurgents that we capture, whom willingly have turned against this country, or support those which have, are to be tried and sentenced to death with all due haste. I will not tolerate the ridiculous idea of amnesty for murderers of children and my peaceful citizenry. We have the means, we have the staff, we have the sanction of The Crown, and God himself will smile upon our victory. Amelia! Staff your departments, name your ministers, and deploy our troops, for tomorrow…tomorrow we go to war!"

---------------f-fffff-ff-f-f—f-f-f-f-f----------------------------------------------f-f-f-f-f-f-f—ff—f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-----------------------------------------------

September 6, 1996 Southern Institute of Magic, Alabama, CUSAM

Of the more than 500 British students which had opted to continue their education in the Americas, perhaps none were having as good a time as Fred and George Weasley. Having arrived some time in early August the twins were among the first greeted by the CUSAM Secretary of Magical Education, Bob Minington. Looking back on those first few days the twins, Fred in particular, recalled the pomp and ceremony that had been displayed at the arrival of the private airliner that the owner of Hogwarts had provided for their use, and the changing of the goblin guard; it was just so…surreal.

The Secretary had greeted them all and welcomed them personally to the great state of Alabama. The travelers had been amazed. Never before had any of them seen such…space. There were fields which seemed to stretch on forever, friendly peoples which showed hospitality reminiscent of the cavaliers of old England, a road system that was utterly patched beyond recognition, and a rich culture that shocked the foreigners to the core. After all, there was supposed to be no sophisticated magical culture outside of the English; right?

After landing at the Montgomery Regional Airport, from a brief "layover" in Atlanta, the children piled into specially chartered bussed that the school normally used when needed. Riding in the buses for a little over an hour Fred was very excited to see the vast land that made up the property of the Southern Institute.

Located in Dallas County on 8320 square acres of land the Institute's heavily saturating wards prevented discovery by locals. Once the buses arrived, it turned out that the "Institute" was more like a city. It seemed like there was a building for every type of magic conceivable. The Dark Arts Towers, Magical History Museum, Dormitories, Transfiguration Departments, various others, all of the hallmarks of a university were present. Needles to say, every child from Hogwarts was in a state of shock.

Fred had learned that the city was hidden by very powerful illusion and repellant wards, and that the city to the west and south of the Institute were home to squib or knowing relatives whom wished to contribute something to the state of secrecy. These people lived in the homes and "farmed" the land as muggles saw it. That is how such a large area of land had gone unnoticed since shortly after the state was founded in 1819.

"Oy Fred," George yelled as he ran down to the grassy knoll where Fred was sitting. "Want to join me and the boys for a game of football? There's a field over by the coliseum or whatever that great hulking thing is over there." George indicated a large domed stadium where several indoor and outdoor activities could take place simultaneously.

"Thanks but no George, I need to be in the library in a half hour. Master Daniels assigned a paper on the rise of the Communist Wizards in Russia. So far the only thing that I have been able to find is a book about three wizards creating a golemic construct and parading it around for the muggles. Supposedly they "buried" it in Red Square. Utterly mad I say. I still can't believe the detail that these people expect. I mean back home all we had to do was make a few vague references to places or people. I'm still confused. I feel like we've all been held back." Fred finished as he picked himself up and began to walk past his brother on the way to the library. Stopping at George Fred asked, "Do you ever feel like sometimes, just sometimes, some people don't deserve saving?"

George looked confused for a moment, then he turned to his soccer friends and motioned for them to go ahead without him. Sprinting to catch up with the gait of his twin George enquired, "What the bloody hell? Who? What are you talking about? What's wrong Fred?"

"Britain!" Fred yelled throwing his materials down on the ground. He drew his wand and cast every harmful spell he knew at a nearby tree, which promptly exploded. Finishing his tantrum Fred sleeved his wand and began retrieving his materials. Now composed he began to explain to his confused brother. "Did you know that at one point in time every developed, magical, country in the world turned to England for everything? How to teach: look to Hogwarts. How to Govern: Look to the Ministry. How to fight: Look to the Aurors. For a period of time Britain was the center of magical development and culture. For magical education people turned to the Scots and for government they turned to the English. But, when the crowns merged it was like someone turned a switch and froze the magical world in place. This place is so open, so free, so, so, I can't describe it George. I've learned more here in an afternoon from a handful of _students_ about magical history and culture than I ever could have at Hogwarts. At least before the owner took over."

"Chill man! Your taking this too seriously. I've seen you up at all hours these last few days. Your going to go mad man, pull yourself together!" George playfully punched Fred in the shoulder.

Stopping suddenly and spinning to face his sibling, George spoke in a chilling and frozen voice, "I will not _chill man_. Don't you understand! We have been given an opportunity, a rare glance at what could be our future. We were not sent here to goof and have fun. We were sent here to learn all we could in order to bring our knowledge back for those that didn't come." George looked at Fred in confusion. Frustrated Fred continued his walk. "We are in changing times George, and I am changing with them. Pranks are fun yes, but we are at the door leading to the corridor of war, and I want to be as prepared as possible. I want to survive the fight and rebuilt a society that is as open and accepting as this. I'm not trying to be rude George, but I see the bigger picture and it isn't going to develop well if we are all not prepared."

"You had another dream; didn't you?" George questioned as he stopped his brother and stared into his bloodshot eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was so terrible. There was no reason another should have to bear what I've seen." Fred sighed as he and his brother sat on a bench near the library.

"You know you can share with me. That's what I'm here for remember. I'm your grounding. I am here to keep you tethered in the storm. What did you see, do we lose the war? Does Harry die?" George asked a he contemplated the worst case scenario.

"No it's far worse. We win the war, but the price is too high for Harry. He silently snaps and over the course of several years eradicates the people of Britain." Fred began to cough and shake as another "picture" came to him. Spitting up a black viscous fluid Fred finally regained control of his body and sat back.

"I haven't seen you reject pure evil in a long time Fred." George said worriedly, "what caused it?"

"I saw what caused him to turn." He need not be specific. "Some Voldemort sympathizer kidnapped his son and killed him. His wife couldn't handle the grief and ruined her uterus in a failed suicide attempt. Few of his friends survived the war and there was no other love for him, but his wife. He nursed her until she died a few years later. Then he used his power as Governor General to turn the former democracy into a Military dictatorship. Thousands were captured, interrogated, and executed for petty crimes. We have to stop it George! We have to learn what we can and prevent this from happening! Help me…please." Fred whispered as he shook then passed out, slouching against his brother.

--------------f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-----------------------------------------------f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ffffffffffffffff----------------

Authors Notes:

So ends my first Political Drabble story.

I hope that you enjoyed it while it lasted, the sequel will be coming soon, and as this chapter indicates will focus on a larger time line and many more characters. To all my reviewers thank you.

To Bobmin356: I was serious, it would be funnier that Michael Jackson's nose if ya'll would poke fun at me in a future declaimer.

To Bob: thanks. I understand how some could see this that. But remember, many other people have written that Harry inherits power from either muggles or wizards and never describes the interactions or consequences of that power. Am I obsessed with the queen? No. I can understand why some people are, no I don't believe the queen has that much power, but if you remember I created this world with the intention of the Crown having sole authority over the Magical UK as no parliamentary act had ever been passed for their benefit, and by never having recognized the Wizengamot by recognizing Harry's government as legit "magic" "recognizes" the authority of said government.

I would encourage everyone to join my Yahoo group. Links are on my bio page.

Thanks to everyone for following this. Hope you've had fun, I know I have.

Thanks to Bluezy, and the-resident.

Peace out…find Jesus.

EV ;-)


End file.
